Rosario to Vampire: The Rise of Darkness
by Tatsu876
Summary: Tsukune was about to begin his third and final year at the Youkai Academy. He later encounters his friends but will also encounter new monsters, surprises, and dangers. What will they be? One danger may involve the fate of the human world. I wrote this for my own pleasure, satisfaction, entertainment, and personal enjoyment.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Stranger + Vampire

_This is my very first fanfiction for Rosario + Vampire. I did my best to make this flow along with the manga but I incorporated the characters from the anime and manga in this story. Please be kind! My writing is not the best but I will do my best to keep all the chapters in check and improve them. To understand this story you must read the manga AND watch the anime. I twisted both of them a little bit. It's a fanfiction and it doesn't have to be relevant to the original story. However, I did my best to follow along the manga. Also please read all the chapters available before you review. I will update the chapters as soon as I can but also make corrections that reviewers will point out. I wrote this for my own pleasure, personal enjoyment, and entertainment. If you like this story, PLEASE review. If not then DON'T review._

Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario + Vampire. I twisted the author's storyline into my own imagination.

It was early morning in Tsukune's house in Japan until Tsukune's alarm went off but he was still too tired to get up turned it off. His cousin, Kyouko came running into his room and found him still lying in his bed.

"Oh Tsuki-poo, it's time to get up and you got to go to school right now!" shouted Kyouko, shaking him by the left shoulder. She then grabbed his pillow and smacked him with it.

Tsukune groaned for a moment and rolled on his right side right next to the wall. He buried himself underneath his blankets to avoid the blows from his pillow. It had been a long day for him yesterday and he had his final day of work before he prepared for his final year at the Youkai Academy. He also realized that it might be his last time to spend with Moka and his friends. Tired of smacking him, Kyouko picked up his blow horn and let out a blast right in his ear. The sudden blast caused him to scream that he shot out of his covers and fall off his bed.

"Come on, Tsuki-poo. It's time to go to school," said his cousin, showing him his alarm clock. Tsukune grunted, got up from his futon and glanced at the clock.

"Kyouko-chan, what the heck? It's only 4:45am. I don't have to get up right now…" grunted Tsukune, resting his head back on his pillow. Kyouko sighed for a moment and set his alarm clock back on his desk.

"Tsuki-poo, your parents and I have to leave early for work today and you can't stay at home alone. I believe your mom told you that before," exclaimed Kyouko, crossing her arms.

"Why? I am already 18 years old and I am old enough to be home alone. I can take care of myself. And I'd appreciate it if you stop calling me Tsuki-poo," growled Tsukune, covering himself with his blankets.

"Yes Tsuki, I know you are 18 but that's not the case. I have to take you to the bus station today. Your parents are already at work today," she exclaimed.

Tsukune ignored her and grabbed his blankets to cover himself. As he pulled them over his head he fell fast asleep. Kyouko gave a sigh and blasted the blow horn right the bump in his bed. He howled as the annoying sound hit his eardrums.

"Come on, this is your third year. I know you wanted to go back to the Youkai academy," said Kyouko. She took off the covers and dragged him across the floor, down the stairs, and into the dining table. The aroma of the food filled the dining area. Tsukune got up to his feet and sat down across from his cousin.

By the time they finished their meals, Tsukune quickly headed to the bathroom and took a quick warm shower. When he got in the tub, he turned on the nozzle. He stood in one position, letting the warm water hit his back for a while. Tsukune closed his eyes and imagined himself already graduating the Youkai Academy with Moka and the rest of his friends. All the students were cheering and he found himself surrounded by Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore, Ruby, Fong, and Gin. In front of him stood Moka in her beautiful graduation dress. His cheeks blushed when he saw the beautiful Moka leaping toward him into his arms.

"Tsuki, hurry up! We are leaving in about ten minutes!" yelled his cousin.

Tsukune stopped imagining. Moka and his friends along with the Youkai academy disappeared. The nozzle was still running with warm water and tickling his chest. Tsukune sighed and bent down to turn off the nozzle. He quickly got in his room and dressed in his Youkai Academy School uniform. As he stood in front of the mirror he gave a deep breath then grabbed his bag, and headed downstairs to Kyouko. When they left the house, they walked toward the bus station. The neighborhood was pretty dark because it was early in the morning. There were a few cars driving by and they were no people walking outside. They arrived to the bus station and found the bus to the Youkai academy. The bus driver was standing near the stairs of his bus, smoking his cigar. When he saw Tsukune and Kyouko approaching him, he smiled and puffed a cloud of smoke into the air.

"Well, well. You decided to show up early, son," said the bus driver, taking the cigar out of his mouth. He puffed another cloud of smoke toward Tsukune, causing him to cough.

"His parents and I have to go to work early and I want to be sure that my cousin is not late," exclaimed Kyouko with a smile.

"He is not that late. But now that you are here there's not point for waiting here right now. Climb aboard, Tsukune." the bus driver said as he walked into his driver seat.

Tsukune climbed in and waved goodbye to Kyouko. The bus driver started his engine and began to drive for the tunnel. Tsukune glanced out in the window watching pedestrians, bikers, and cities passing by. A few moments later they were out of the city and into the open meadow. Outside were beautiful pink bonsai trees and the cherry blossoms were already falling from the branches.

"Hey Tsukune, are you stoked for your third and final year?" asked the bus driver.

"Yeah," said Tsukune. "I have been looking forward to this year. But I couldn't believe it is my final year and I liked it there."

"That is a very unusual answer for a human but I liked your admiration. Ha! I guess it's because you have already turned into a vampiric ghoul a while ago," laughed the bus driver, putting a cigar back into his mouth. "You have survived two years in this school. Well, done kid."

"Thank you," said Tsukune.

"This is going to be your last and most dangerous year you will ever experience," continued the bus driver. "I sense that you will meet an unexpected surprise on the way to school as well as new dangerous monsters so be careful."

"I will be careful, sir," replied Tsukune. He was a little bit nervous about meeting monsters he haven't seen before and remembered his last battle with the Masked King and the Alucard.

They drove past the barrier and arrived to the bus stop. Tsukune walked out of the bus, waved goodbye to the driver and headed for the Youkai academy. It was pitch black and the woods were scary and dark. He glanced at his watch and it was only 5:35AM. Most of the sky is dark and blue until the red sun slowly rises in the far valleys. As he was trudging through the woods bats were flying all over the place. He rushed through the swarms until there were no bats in his path. When the path was clear, he whirled around, taking heed of the bus driver's warning about the unexpected surprise that might happen to him. There were no students walking to school right now. He then glanced at his path and saw a pinked-hair girl riding her bike toward him. When she saw him she smiled with delight.

"Good morning, Tsukune," shouted the pink-haired girl. Tsukune recognized her kind, sweet voice.

"Oh, good morning Moka-san. What are you doing here and why are you here so early?" asked Tsukune, putting down his bag.

"Umm I just had a feeling that you might be here early. So here I am," answered Moka, twiddling her fingers. Her cheeks blushed after she finished her sentence. "I know this is our last year and after that we might not be together."

"No Moka-san, I won't let that happen," said Tsukune. "After we graduate, we will start a new life together."

Moka's cheeks blushed. "Tsukune. You are so kind and I am blessed to have met you. Without you I will be lonely for the rest of my life."

"Moka-san…"

"Tsukune…"

"Moka-san…"

"Tsukune…I am so thirsty I want to…"

"No Moka, please don't…" but his protesting words were cut off when Moka wrapped her arms around him and her bite. "Kapuchuuuuu!"

"Waaaaaaaah! That hurts!" screamed Tsukune, flailing his arms.

"Ahhhh," purred Moka, dropping him and placing her hands over her rosy cheeks. "Thanks for the meal, Tsukune."

Tsukune groaned and placed his hand on the spot where she bit him.

"Tsukune, I bet this senior year would be the best…" Her statement was interrupted by a loud feminine voice. "Yahoo!"

A blued-haired girl suddenly crashed into him and started hugging him. He immediately began to recognize her by the feeling of her breasts smothering him. Every day during school she would never greet him without an aggressive hug.

"Tsukune!" cried the blue-haired girl, burying his face into her chest. "I've missed you so much! I hope you remember me! After this school year is over, please marry me and we will have a happy life together!"

She hugged him harder and harder. Tsukune couldn't breathe and struggled to break free. Moka grabbed Tsukune trying to pull him away from her grasp.

"Kurumu-chan…you're suffocating me…please let…go of me…" muffled Tsukune. "I'm so sorry, Tsukune! I get so carried away!" she said, letting him go. Tsukune fainted by that moment and landed on the ground. Moka gasped when she saw Tsukune fall.

"Tsukune are you okay? Tsukune?" cried Moka, frantically.

"Tsukune, hang in there!" yelled Kurumu, picking him up and shaking him. "Wake up, boyfriend!"

Moka's eyes flared with jealousy. "Hey, he is not your boyfriend!"

"Oh, he may not be my boyfriend but my true destined one," replied Kurumu, hugging his unconscious body to her breasts. "Eventually once this year has gone by we will fall in love together and we will be married. I had been waiting for this moment for a long time."

Tsukune woke up and found himself looking up into Kurumu's cute face. She smiled down at him.

"You promised me to marry me right, Tsukune?" said Kurumu, picking him up and wrapping her arms around him. She leaned over to him and puckered her lips for a kiss. Tsukune's heart began to pound with fear and slowly leaned back away from her face. Sweat began to drip down his face as she advanced closer to him.

"W-wait a minute Kurumu-chan. When did that come…" stammered Tsukune. As he tried to back away from her face, Kurumu pulled him closer to her face with her hands to kiss him. All of a sudden, an ice kunai whizzed right between their faces. Tsukune looked up and saw the purple haired snow-girl standing right behind them.

"He is going to marry me and only me. He is destined to have kids with me," She whispered, spinning her ice kunais in her fingers.

"Mizore! You should know better than interrupting someone's romantic moment!" yelled Kurumu.

"You should know better than to force someone to kiss you," hissed the snow girl. Her voice was quiet and icy. "Tsukune will be my future husband."

"No way, desu!" yelled a high-pitched voice. "It is I, the flat-chested Sendo Yukari that is going to marry him, desu!"

"Let go of him, Kurumu. He's mine! Neither Yukari or Mizore can have him," snapped Moka, pulling Tsukune's arm.

"I will not allow any of you to take my Tsukune-san from me!" yelled another girl wearing a long skirt.

Tsukune saw her running toward him and completely recognized her. "Ruby-san, what are you doing here!?" he screamed.

Ruby brushed her hair with her hand. "You surprised to see me, Tsukune-san? Have you forgotten I work for the Youkai Academy? I always have to come early for work, which was what Mikogami expected of me.

She then gazed up at the clouds and closed her eyes.

"Yes, many many things had happened. I couldn't explain every detail myself," she said.

But neither Tsukune or any of the girls paid any attention to her.

"Let go of him. He's my future husband!" yelled Kurumu grabbing hold of his body tightly. His body began to tingle when her soft breasts touched him.

"No he's mine!" cried Yukari clutching his leg.

"No mine!" said Mizore grabbing Tsukune's other leg.

"Mine!" screamed Ruby, grabbing his one of his arms. Moka walked toward Tsukune and grabbed his other arm.

The five girls began to keep pulling on him trying to win him. Tsukune screamed in pain as if the girls were tearing his limbs apart.

"Hey everybody, stop it. You're hurting me…" yelled Tsukune. He could feel the muscles in his limbs getting pulled by the girls.

"I can't Tsukune. If I do, I will lose you forever!" yelled Kurumu, grabbing hold of him.

"Tsukune is mine and mine alone!" yelled Moka, pulling harder.

The girls continued fighting and pulling on him. Tsukune continued screaming in pain. Seven minutes passed until a voice shot out, "Halt!" Everybody stopped pulling Tsukune and looked up. Standing about twenty feet away from them was a mysterious tall figure, hooded and cloaked.

**To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Dragon Mage + Vampire

Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario + Vampire. I twisted the author's storyline into my own imagination. If violence is an offence to you, please do not read this!

The figure stood in front of them, hooded and cloaked. He was a boy about Gin's height and age, more likely a year older than Tsukune. His face could be seen but a mask was covering his mouth. In his hand was a large staff with lightning flashing on both ends of the staff. He tapped it on the ground causing it to rumble, which stopped the girls from pulling Tsukune. Tsukune got up to his feet, wipes the dirt off his uniform, and stared at the mysterious figure.

"Are you Aono Tsukune?" sneered the stranger, pointing at him.

"Yes I am," replied Tsukune, surprised that the stranger knew who he was. "Who are you and what do you want?"

"Never mind who am I," said the stranger, taking off his hood, mask, and cloak. The moments after he did that Tsukune became amazed with the stranger's appearance. He was wearing a blue headband tied around his head. The small shimmering armor plates on his shoulders and knees look amazing. He was almost dressed like a soldier in battle. His face was pretty serious. The girls stared suspiciously at him and smirked at him. The mysterious figure spun his staff, thrust it in the air, and caught it. He placed the staff behind him like a bo staff on his right hand and extended his left hand in front of him. Blue sparks flashed from the crystals on the ends of his staff.

"I am here to challenge you to a fight," said the stranger, pointing his staff at him.

Tsukune was speechless. He never thought a random person would challenge him in the beginning of the school year. Was he trying to fight him to win all the glory and the hearts of his friends? The girls gasped and immediately stood in front of Tsukune.

"If you want to fight him you have go through us first!" snapped Moka. She grabbed Tsukune's hand and forced him to take off her Rosario, transforming her into Inner Moka. Kurumu and Mizore sharpened their claws and the two witches drew out their wands.

"What is this?" asked the stranger. "A vampire, a succubus, a snow woman, and two witches standing in my way to protect the enemy? I am not here for you. I want-"

"Who are you calling amateurs, trash?" interrupted Inner Moka.

"And who are you referring to as the 'enemy'?" snapped Ruby, pointing her wand at the stranger.

"Tsukune Aono is a ghoul and my enemy," replied the stranger. "The ghoul is an enemy of my father."

"Tsukune is our friend and I won't allow you to kill him," yelled Kurumu as she spread out her wings.

"Step aside girls," commanded the stranger. "I don't want to hurt you unless I have to."

But none of the girls moved and stood in front of Tsukune.

"I will not repeat myself again," warned the stranger, crossing his arms. Still none of them stirred and are still armed.

"Then so be it. You will all be sorry," he said as he advanced toward them.

"Then bring it on, trash," snapped Inner Moka.

Kurumu flew up in the air and fired her breast missiles at him. The purple beam of light darted toward the challenger. He placed his staff in front of him and summoned a force field around him to block the missiles. He disappeared and reappeared in front of Kurumu smacking her on the stomach with his staff. Kurumu's body collapsed to the ground and then disappeared. The stranger then smiled.

"A clone illusion," he thought. "Not bad for a succubus. Now where did the real one go?"

Kurumu flew down next to her friends.

"Damn it. He's a pretty dangerous opponent. He's just too fast for my breast missiles," Kurumu said, breathlessly.

"Then we'll just have to attack him together," said Inner Moka.

All five of the girls charged toward him and the six began to fight. Yukari raised her wand summoning falling metal pots from the sky but the stranger was too fast and able to dodge her attack. She then fired tarot cards at the stranger but he spun his staff, deflecting them back at her and causing her to retreat.

Mizore charged and fired her ice beam at him. The ice beam hit freezing him in place into an ice statue.

"That was too easy," she whispered.

All of a sudden the ice statue began to melt. Then the melted ice statue dispersed. The stranger was standing with his body covered with blue flames.

"Let's try this!" Mizore shouted.

She raised her hands and summoned a humongous snowman. The snowman roared and stooped toward him. The stranger leapt up in the air and raised his fist that flashed with lightning. Before the snowman could strike, the stranger plunged his thundery fist in the belly of the snowman. The snowman exploded and its remains melted on the ground. Mizore charged with her ice claws slashing at him. The mysterious figure dodged the cold claws, grabbed her wrist and thrust her at Yukari. Before Yukari could use a spell, Mizore crashed into her.

"Ow! Mizore!" yelled Yukari.

"It's not my fault, you little pip-squeak," argued Mizore.

"How pathetic. You two need to learn how to work as a team rather than fighting each other," advised the stranger. But the two ignored him still continued to argue with one another. He extended his hand and lightning flashed out of his fingers, shocking both Yukari and Mizore. The two were debilitated by the lightning and were unable to move.

"Yukari! Mizore!" cried Kurumu, watching the stranger paralyzing her two friends.

"There is no time," said Inner Moka. "We must incorporate our strength and work together to beat this guy in order to protect Tsukune."

Inner Moka, Kurumu, and Ruby charged at the mysterious fighter. Kurumu and Inner Moka started slashing and kicking at the stranger. As she did that, Ruby summoned a giant crow to do her biding. The stranger evaded Kurumu and Moka's attacks and summoned an ice wall to block the crow's attack. But the crow blasted through his ice wall with it's giant beak, sending ice flying toward him. The stranger grinded his teeth and spun his staff to block the ice chunks.

Kurumu flew down and with terrific speed she dashed through and slashed him with her claws.

"I got him! I think I got-"she stopped. A piece of the stranger's cloak fell to the floor. Inner Moka and Ruby glared at her.

"Well...I had him," Kurumu said giggling.

Moka leapt up into the air and unleashed a kick shockwave at him. Like a tornado, the stranger spun, deflecting the shockwave back at her. The shockwave smacked her in the chest and it pushed her backward next to her exhausted friends. Kurumu and Ruby helped her up back to their feet and glared at the stranger.

"This guy is tough and he is definitely an S class monster by the way he is fighting but he is still in human form. How the heck are we supposed to beat this guy?" thought Kurumu.

"I keep kicking him with all my might but he doesn't seem to take any damage from any of my attacks and his defense is too powerful," thought Inner Moka.

"He is able to fight in human form. He can even use magic that is more powerful and advanced than mine," thought Ruby. "Is he a wizard? He can't be one because this type of magic is much stronger and more advanced than the average wizard. What kind of monster is he or is he really a monster?"

Tsukune watched the battle rage for a while. He glanced to his right and saw Yukari and Mizore lying on the ground. Seeing them unconscious he ran after them, leaving Moka's Rosario behind.

"Mizore, Yukari, are you alright?" cried Tsukune, kneeling down.

"Tsukune…" moaned Yukari. "We can't move…he's just to strong…"

"I'm going to take you to the infirmary immediately," declared Tsukune.

"You have…to escape…he's after you…not us," moaned Mizore.

"I am not going anywhere and leave you guys for dead!" snapped Tsukune.

"Tsukune," Mizore's face turned red. Her eyes fluttered after Tsukune's statement. "You are so…kind." Tsukune brought out his Band-Aids to cover up all the burns on their faces, arms, and legs.

The battle between the three remaining girls and the stranger continued to rage and blood is all over the ground. The nearby cemetery turned into ruins and thousands of trees around it were destroyed. All three of the girls became exhausted from the battle, panting for air but the stranger was still able to fight. He did not appear to be effected by any of their attacks at all and the girls took a lot of damage.

A few minutes later, he glanced at the Rosario Tsukune left behind. He picked up the Rosario and a cunning smile appeared on his face. At that moment, Inner Moka charged at him for a kick. The stranger then threw the Rosario at her neck. The seal locked on to Inner Moka's neck and she slowly transformed back into Outer Moka. She then collapsed onto the ground, unable to move. A few minutes later she woke up and found herself in her Outer form. She tried to snap off the seal from her neck but it was stuck. Tsukune saw that Moka was in trouble and ran toward her. The stranger let out a deep breath and exhaled blue fire on the ground, blocking Tsukune from helping her. He then turned to the girls.

"You girls are way too persistent to protect him," smiled the stranger, brushing off his cloak. "Our battle shall be over soon!"

"Bring it on!" yelled Kurumu.

"My pleasure," sneered the challenger.

He fired a cloud of mist at them. Kurumu, Ruby, and Moka whirled around and squint through the smoke, trying to find any trace of the stranger. The stranger is nowhere in sight. It was quiet and the girls stood back to back against each other. All of them were nervous and were desperate for their opponent to attack. Still, the stranger could not be found in the fog.

"Where is he?" Moka frantically asked.

"I know he is out there somewhere," replied Kurumu. "But I can't see squat."

"Stay on your guard girls," said Ruby. "I had a feeling that this guy is definitely a high rank monster. He might be a legendary one more powerful than an S class vampire."

They waited, but there is till no sign of the stranger. The fog was to thick and not even the sky, tree or even the ground can be seen. The stranger's footsteps and his voice can be heard but they still couldn't find him. Then his voice and the sound of his footsteps faded away. The area became dead quiet and the girls nervously glanced around for the stranger. It was a scary feeling that the girls had, expecting that the stranger would suddenly strike at any time. They glanced at the ground for the stranger's shadow but cannot be found.

"Get ready for anything," Moka said. "He's gonna…" her words were cut by the stranger's echoing voice.

"You are too late," his voice echoed. Whack! He plunged the staff right onto Moka's upper rib. Moka fell, unconscious. Kurumu saw that Moka has fallen and knelt down to her trying to wake her up. Whack! The stranger's staff struck her right wing, causing her to scream in pain. Kurumu then fell right on top of the unconscious Moka. Ruby whirled around trying to find the stranger. She fanned her wand to clear the mist. Then suddenly the stranger struck her from behind and she fell to the ground, unable to move. He then raised his staff, and a beam of green light shined on them.

Meanwhile, Moka opened her eyes and found herself and the rest of her friends tied up to a tree in chains. She tried breaking free but she couldn't move her body. A minute later the rest of the girls woke up and tried to break free through the chains but it chains were too strong and their bodies were weak from their battle with the challenger. Ruby recognized what was going on and what happened to them.

"I know what he did to us. He used his… stun beam on us," she groaned.

"Stun beam what is that?" grunted Moka.

"It's a type…of advanced magic spell…a witch or wizard can use. He used that on us so we can't…break free to defend Tsukune."

"What about Tsukune?" asked Kurumu. "This guy is gonna get him."

"I can't break free from the chains," moaned Moka. "There's some type of magical energy beam that is keeping those chains from breaking. My body is too weak to move."

"I believe he wants to challenge him. There is something about this guy," said Ruby, observing the stranger.

The girls looked up and saw the stranger standing right in front of Tsukune. The stranger yawned, cracked his knuckles, and pointed his staff at Tsukune.

"Alright, Aono Tsukune," said the stranger. "Now there's no interference, it is just you and I. I expect this challenge to be worth my time."

The girls stared in terror as the stranger walked towards Tsukune. They the stranger and saw his staff flashed with lightning. Tsukune clenched his fists and glared at the stranger.

"How could you do that to me friends," cried Tsukune, holding his fist at him. "You will pay for this!" The stranger did not respond for a while and is still approaching him. After that moment Tsukune let out a deep breath and made a loud roar. The scream was very loud that the girls had to cover their ears. Bats and crows woke up and flew in all directions. The girls watched in terror and knew what is going to happen. Tsukune's eyes are red and a dark red light shined around him. His tiny wings spread out from his back and the black flame marks spread from his body. The bite marks on his face and neck were also exposed. The stranger stared at him for a moment and smiled.

"Now, the REAL battle begins," smiled the stranger, taking off his cloak. He put down his staff and blue light shined right on him. His skin turned into scales and spikes shot out of his body, ripping through his clothing. Two giant pairs of wings sprouted out of his body and an arrow shaped tail behind him. Sharp teeth began to grow from his normal human teeth and his face also transformed. His body is light blue including his eyes. The girls gasped at the appearance of the stranger, a dragon.

"So this is his t-true form, a d-dragon," stammered Moka, shaking in fear.

"This is no ordinary dragon. It's a dragon mage," said Ruby, shaking too. "It looks like the legends are true. Dragon mages are strong legendary monsters. Not only they fight like dragons but they also can use magic while they are in their dragon form or human form. Dragons on the other hand contain monstrous strength."

"Dragon Mages? That explains his ability to use magic, while he's in human form." Said Kurumu. "This monster definitely has to be an S class monster."

"No, Kurumu, this monster is even higher ranked monster," replied Ruby. "He is a double S class monster which is higher than an S class vampire."

"I thought there is not such thing a double S class monsters," said Mizore, puzzled.

"No, Mizore," replied Ruby, shaking her head. "The double S could possibly mean super saiyan or super strong and the dragon mage is one of them."

"There is another thing terrifying about this guy, desu," said Yukari. "This guy also knows taijutsu (martial arts) too."

"That's not good. Tsukune barely knows taijutsu and can only fight in his rampaging ghoul form," said Kurumu.

"I'm afraid he won't stand a chance against this guy," said Ruby.

"Why is it that this guy is not exhausted from battle?" asked Moka.

"I do not know but it may have something to do with his true identity," said Ruby. "We need to wait and see."

The girls turned to Tsukune and the dragon. Both of them glared at each other with animosity.

"Tsukune, you got to get out of here!" Moka warned Tsukune.

"You can't win this fight, desu," cried Yukari. "He's just as dangerous as you think."

But Tsukune ignored them and charged at him with his fist pointed at the dragon. The great beast growled and took a step toward him. The girls continued to warn Tsukune but he and the dragon clashed. Tsukune lashed out a strong kick at the dragon with his powerful foot. The dragon spanned out his wings and covered his body with them to block his attack. Tsukune then retreated and waited for him to attack. The dragon then fired his ice beam at the ground from his mouth. Giant ice spikes began to form and darted toward Tsukune. Tsukune spread his wings and jumped to avoid the ice spikes.

He then raised his powerful fists and plunged them into the ice, destroying and melting the ice, causing tiny shards of ice and water to rain on the girls. He then grabbed two large chunks of sharp icicles and hurled them at the dragon. Before the ice chunks could reach him, the dragon spread his wings and soared into the air. Tsukune then followed him jumping onto a tree for a kick up, spread his wings, and flew after the dragon.

As the dragon flew higher, he glanced back and noticed that Tsukune was behind him. He later let out a deep breath and released a line of blue roaring flames at Tsukune. Tsukune avoided the attack and raised his claws at the stranger and jabbed at him hitting him twice on the jaws. The dragon snarled and snapped at him. The girls gazed up into the sky and watched the two clashed, but could hardly see what was going on because both of them flew too far from them. They couldn't tell who would win the dual. The battle still continued to rage in the dark sky.

All of a sudden Tsukune grabbed the dragon by the head and thrust him down to the ground. There was a loud boom when the dragon hit the ground. The girls began to cheer seeing that he was beating him back. The dragon slowly got up to his feet and gazed up to the sky for the ghoul. Tsukune charged and pounded him with his powerful fists. Tired of getting hit by the powerful blows the dragon whipped out his long tail and held Tsukune's arms tight to his waist. Tsukune roared and broke himself free to lash out a powerful kick. The kick was so strong that it hurled the dragon down into the cemetery. The girls cheered and Tsukune hurried toward the cemetery waiting for the dragon to rise up to his feet. There was a blue flash of light and then it disappeared. The stranger appeared again with his staff in his hand and breathing heavily. His body was covered with scratches, bruises and even blood. He rose up to his feet and held out his staff.

"This battle may belong to Tsukune, desu," said Yukari.

"Don't be so sure, but it will end once he finishes him," said Moka.

Ruby's eyes suddenly widened.

"What is it Ruby?" asked Kurumu.

"Did you guys notice that he has taken more damage than when he was not in human form?" asked Ruby.

"Yeah," replied Moka.

"Could it be his dragon form has something to do with it, desu?" asked Yukari.

"I believe so. I think he was trying to reserve his true power for the real fight," said Ruby.

"His nature may be a little bit similar to Tsukune's. His attacks are a lot stronger and accurate but he seemed to be less agile and more vulnerable while in his dragon form," said Mizore.

"If I'm not mistaken yes," said Ruby.

The dragon mage staggered a bit and panted for air. Tsukune advanced toward him with his claw in the air, as he was about to mercilessly strike down his opponent.

"How could I get beaten like this?" he said breathing heavily. "I had just enough of you! I shall end this once and for all!"

He raised his staff and a magical chain appeared and wrapped him tight against a tree. Tsukune struggled but the chains were too strong for him. Before he could break free the dragon mage fired a black beam at him. When the black beam hit he screamed and lowered his head. His red eyes slowly turned back to brown and his black skin turned tan again. The bite marks and his wings slowly disappeared.

"Wha-what is happening to him?" cried Moka.

"He is slowly changing back to his normal form," said Kurumu.

"That's not good. He's using a spell to disable his power!" cried Ruby.

"That means Tsukune cannot fight him anymore, desu!" screamed Yukari.

"Tsukune! No!" screamed Mizore.

The dragon mage set down his staff and reached behind his back and brought out a giant weapon. It had two blades on each sides on the hilt like a sword with two blades the dragon mage pointed it at his prisoner. Tsukune realized what is going to happen to him and struggled to break free.

"You ain't so bad for a ghoul," breathed the dragon mage. "But it's too bad that our battle will come to an end."

The girls began to scream, seeing that he was going to kill Tsukune.

"Please! Don't kill him! He's our precious friend," they implored.

"Nice knowin ya, Aono Tsukune," said the dragon mage, raising his weapon above Tsukune. "Our battle was legendary." Tsukune slowly lifted his head from the ground and stared at the feet of his challenger.

"Now die!" he yelled and he plunged the blade into Tsukune's body. The girls gasped at the scene. Tears began to fall from their eyes. Tsukune then gasped, let out his last breath, and closed his eyes. He could move no more.

"NOOOOOO!" the girls shrieked and they all wept, still chained to the tree.

**To be continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Revenge + Vampire

Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario + Vampire. I twisted the author's storyline into my own imagination.

The girls cried after witnessing Tsukune's murder after his battle against the dragon mage. His motionless body was chained to the tree covered with blood. All of a sudden Moka's eyes flared in anguish. Her bright pink hair suddenly turned into a silver color. The Rosario on her neck gleamed with a bloody red color. Inner Moka emerges and the magical chains were destroyed. The dragon mage glanced back; shocked to see his prisoners had broken free. All of them stood up and drew their weapons.

"You bastard! How could you do this to Tsukune!" screamed Inner Moka, charging at him with full force.

"You asked for it!" yelled Kurumu, spreading out her wings.

"I can't wait to see you die!" shouted the angered Mizore. Her eyes turned blue and the trees around her were covered with her ice. The frosty mist blew right in the challenger's scaly face but it did not freeze him.

All five of the girls began to charge at him. The dragon began to stretch out his claw toward a tall dead tree. At that moment, the dead tree began to lift. Its roots slowly ripped from the ground. Using his claw motions, the dead tree began to rotate and he hurled it at them. Inner Moka fired up a powerful kick, destroying the tree into tiny pieces.

"Your telekinesis is no match for my rage!" shouted Inner Moka as she crashed through the obstacles. Her powerful kick on the face sent him flying back at to the forest.

Kurumu mercilessly fired her breast missiles while Mizore summoned a humongous snowman. Ruby waved her wand to summon her crows while Yukari summoned her swarm bees. All of the attacks hit and a huge explosion erupted. When the smoke settled the dragon mage was seen lying unconscious on the ground. He was back in his human form and his armor was covered with dirt stains and blood. The girls slowly crept toward him and waited for him to rise.

The dragon mage slowly lifted his head and grinned at them. "You guys were much stronger than before," he said breathing heavily. "I might be wrong about you...hah..."

"I will not forgive you for killing Tsukune!" shouted Moka. She and the other girls continued to advance toward him.

The dragon mage made a grab for his staff and pointed it toward them. The girls continued to charge at him.

He fired the black beams at him with his staff.

"That spell...look out!" cried Ruby. But she was too late. The beams hit them and transformed them back to their human forms. The girls staggered and fell to the ground unconscious.

***Approximately 45 minutes later****

Moka opened her eyes and found herself tied to another tree with her unconscious friends by the dragon mage's magical chains. She also realized that she was back in her Outer form. Again she tried to break free but it was no use. Moka begged her other self to awaken but her seal became silent. The rest of the girls sat motionless against the tree. They were all too weak do anything after battling him. The dragon mage put away his double-edged blade and picked up his staff. He slowly began to walk toward Tsukune's dead body.

"Don't touch him!" wailed Moka as heavy tears fell from her eyes. But the challenger did not respond and continued to walk toward Tsukune's body. A river of Tsukune's blood slowly gushed out of his chest and spread all over the ground. The stranger knelt down over Tsukune's body and dipped two fingers into the puddle of blood.

"What are you doing to him!?" cried Moka, struggling in the bondage. "I won't allow anyone to do this!"

The stranger raised his fingers with Tsukune's blood toward his face and began to study it. A few seconds later, his eyes opened with amazement.

"What is this?" he thought. "Vampire blood? How did that mingle with his blood?"

At that moment, he gazed at Tsukune's dead body and saw a gold glow on his chest. The girls also stared at the glow with amazement and curiosity.

"That glow," the stranger thought in amazement. "He must be the Chosen One which Mikogami was talking about. This Tsukune must be a human and this vampire blood must have caused him to turn into a ghoul. Some how it was injected into his bloodstream."

His eyes moved to the left of Tsukune's chest. He closed them and then opened them again. A ray of red light shot from his eyes that hit his chest.

"There are a few burns that are close to his heart," thought the stranger, peering through his chest. "It comes from a blue flame but mine did not even touch him."

He then closed his eyes again for a moment, and then he opened them.

"So that makes sense. This is the human that fought a member from the Fairy Tale organization named Kouyo, the one that nearly killed him."

He glanced at Moka and the girls and back at Tsukune. His eyes were then fixed on Moka. She glared at him.

"So this is Akashiya Moka, the daughter of the legendary vampires Bloodriver Akasha and Issa Shuzen. She injected her blood into Tsukune to save his life." He thought and glanced back at the blood on his fingers.

He then clutched his staff with grief. Tiny tears streaked down his face. He grabbed his weapon and ran his arm along the blade. Blood began to streak from his arm.

"What have I done? Dad, forgive me," he cried, burying his face in his hands. "I am sorry, dad!"

The girls frowned at him and became puzzled after they saw that the dragon mage was crying.

"What is going on with him, desu?" asked Yukari.

"I really don't know Yukari," replied Ruby. "He's pretty strange."

"No kidding. That weirdo just his arm!" commented Yukari with a shocked look.

"But that's no excuse for what he did to Tsukune!" snapped Kurumu.

"The big breasted girl is right. We must break free and avenge our friend," said Mizore in a quiet voice.

The dragon mage stopped crying and stood up and raised his staff in the air. The girls still glared at him remembering what he had done to Tsukune. Suddenly a beam of blue light shot out if his staff and darted toward Tsukune's body.

"What is he doing?" asked Kurumu.

The dragon mage let out a shout as the blue beam of light hit the gold glow on Tsukune's chest. Only Ruby knew what was going on.

"I-I don't believe it," gasped Ruby with astonishment. "He is using his resurrection spell on him. It's an advanced spell that takes away much of your energy and brings a dead person to life in an instant. He is using it on him. Why?"

"I don't know, but I still won't forgive that weirdo from killing Tsukune," said Mizore, glaring at the stranger.

The stranger still raised his hands and his staff. After a while, the blue light faded and he lowered his hands and staff. He then stood above Tsukune, panting. Tsukune's wounds on his chest and on his left wing disappeared. A minute later Tsukune's eyes opened and then slowly got up. The girls became amazed to see Tsukune all right. The dragon mage clasped his hands together and a red light flashed. The magic chain that was holding the girls captive disappeared.

At that moment the girls ran toward Tsukune with open arms. Tears of joy streaked down their cheeks. They all cried, hugging him, and even kissing him, making Tsukune's face turn pink. He glanced at the dragon mage who was hanging his head down.

"Who are you?" he asked the dragon mage.

Before the dragon mage could answer he staggered and fell face down to the ground. Tsukune and the girls circled him waiting for him to rise. Ruby began to shake him but he did not move. He was still breathing, but looked more dead than alive.

"Is he dead, desu?" asked Yukari.

"I don't think so. He must have been exhausted from battling Tsukune and using his resurrection spell. The spell must have used up his power," said Ruby.

"Then what should we do with him?" asked Moka.

"Well what are we waiting for. Let's kill finish him!" shouted Kurumu. Everyone except Tsukune agreed.

"I say we take him to the infirmary immediately," said Tsukune with a normal look on his face.

The girls gasped the moment he said that.

"Are you crazy? That guy killed you!" protested Kurumu.

"Well, we can't just leave this guy lying here," said Tsukune.

"I guess he's right. He may have brought Tsukune back from the dead but we might need answers from him and why he wanted to challenge him," said Moka.

"But that's risky. Who knows what might happen when he wakes up?" said Mizore.

"Well just have to at least give this guy a chance. Let's take him into the infirmary and make sure he gets well. If he tries anything we will make sure he was sorry to do that," said Tsukune.

"We need to be careful. This could be a trick, desu," said Yukari.

The girls glanced at each other and looked down at the unconscious challenger. Ruby and Moka knelt down to pick him up. He was pretty heavy for them because Moka was not able to use her vampire strength so Tsukune had to help them. It was already 5:45AM and the Youkai academy was finally opened. The entered the two double doors and hurried into the infirmary. Luckily, there was a nurse in her office. She was already using the computer until they came in.

"What's wrong?" asked the nurse as she stopped what she was doing.

"We have an injured guy here. He is a monster but not a student from this school," Tsukune said as he and Ruby set the challenger onto the bed.

"I don't know if I am allowed to do that," said the nurse.

"He saved my life!" shouted Tsukune. "So...I must save his."

The nurse looked at the unconscious stranger and back at Tsukune and the girls.

"I'll see what I can do," answered the nurse. "You guys can go to your classrooms. Class is about to start."

Tsukune and his friends thanked the nurse and exited out of the infirmary. They went into the classroom and sat down. Everyone was talking and gossiping about their last academic year in high school. Tsukune's group was still wondering about the dragon mage and why he resurrected him after the battle.

"Welcome, welcome to our final year in the Youkai academy," she announced. Just then a black-haired girl walked into the classroom. She is tall and wore a nice jade necklace. Her hair was tied in a nice silky white bow.

"Oh, goodie! She is here! This is our new transfer student," said Nekonome.

"Good morning, everyone. My name is Keitaru Mizuka and I am pleased to be in your classroom," the new student said with a bow. The other students became amazed after hearing her sweet milky voice.

"Wow, that girl is pretty cute," whispered a male student.

"I know, right?" whispered another student.

"Oh great another girl has become popular," sighed Kurumu.

The new girl smiled and shook hands with Nekonome.

"Mizuka, take a seat right next Kurumu-chan," said the teacher, pointing toward the seat near Kurumu.

Mizuka grabbed her bag and sat in the desk to the right of her.

"I hope this girl doesn't take my Tsukune too. Four rivals is already enough," thought Kurumu. She glared at Mizuka, who was already putting on her lipstick. Mizore and Yukari did the same thing. Nekonome smiled and resumed began her Japanese lesson. She grabbed her tail and spun it around.

"Now then," said Nekonome, adjusting her glasses. "Today I will be assigning an essay for this class."

Everyone complained and booed at the teacher.

"What's the point?" groaned Saizo, slouching in his chair. "We have written a thousand lame essays over the past three years."

"What the...where did you come from, Saizo-san?" asked Tsukune with a surprised look.

"I thought Tsukune killed you a long time ago," said Moka.

"I know nothing of what you are talking about. I didn't die so shut your yapper!" snapped Saizo.

Tsukune and Moka sat back from their seats and kept silent.

"Gee, that Saizo guy is pretty rude," whispered Mizore.

"Desu, desu," whispered Yukari.

"To answer your question, Saizo-kun," said the teacher. "Writing essays is important for the Youkai curriculum. It is not good when we misuse or misspell words in our sentences. I am even tired of grading papers that lack thesis statements in the past three years."

"Oh, not this again," sighed Kurumu, placing her head on her desk face down.

Several hours passed as Nekonome gave her lecture about thesis statements.

"A thesis statement is a short statement, usually one sentence, that summarizes the main point or claim of an essay, research paper, etc., and is developed, supported, and explained in the text by means of examples and evidence," Nekonome lectured. "A good essay must contain a thesis statement in the first paragraph."

She then picked up her teaching stick and tapped it on the heading on the chalkboard.

"The topic that you guys are going to be doing is why the human world is essential to our world," she said.

Everyone began to complain except for Tsukune, his friends, and Mizuka.

"Humans are important to this world because of technology, food, and stuff like that," Nekonome responded, smacking her stick on her desk and wagging her tail.

"I want you to do some research on why humans are important to our world. There are many answers to this, but anyone who gives the answer I am looking for in his or her essay will receive a lot of extra credit. This is for those of you who are not doing well in class."

Later on the bell rang and everybody got off their seats and walked out of the classroom.

"Oh, I forgot it's a half-day. Class dismissed…nya," meowed Nekonome.

Tsukune and his friend were the last ones to leave the room. They passed through the hallway and past the cafeteria to their dorms. Mizuka ran after Tsukune and his friends.

"Tsukune!" called Mizuka. Tsukune and his friends stopped and turned to the black haired girl.

"Is it okay if I can be your friend?" she asked with a smile on her face.

"Oh, sure," said Tsukune smiling back at her

"What?!" the girls screamed.

"Yay!" she cheered. "I never had friends before I got here.

"You need to stay away from him," snapped Kurumu.

"Yes I won't allow any girls like you to flirt with him," said Mizore.

"Desu, desu," said Yukari in agreement.

"Oh, I would never do that," said Mizuka, still smiling. "I have no interest in having a relationship with him. I just wanted to make friends."

The girls still glared at her.

"May I be your friend as well?" Mizuka asked the girls in a polite manner.

"Well I guess it's okay. As long as she doesn't try to flirt with him," said Moka.

"Yay!" cheered Mizuka. "I'm so happy! I love making friends!"

"Were all of you guys just worried about that?" asked Tsukune with an embarrassed look on his face.

"Well I got go right now. See you tomorrow!" Mizuka said waving her hand. She skipped away with a smile on her face.

"Man, that girl is kind of weird," said Moka.

"But she kind of piss me off," said Kurumu crossing her arms. The other girls nodded their heads.

"Let's just go and find out if dragon mage is okay," said Tsukune.

**To be continued…**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A New "Place to Stay" + Vampire

Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario + Vampire. I twisted the author's storyline into my own imagination.

Tsukune and his friends returned to the infirmary to see the challenger. The moment they got there the bed was empty. The nurse was walking toward them.

"Oh, you guys are looking for the injured boy? He's not here anymore. But he's fine. He just got exhausted so he took nap," said the nurse with a smile.

"Who is that guy and where is he?" asked Tsukune.

"I know him, but he told me not to tell you his name yet. He wants to meet you at the entrance. He may tell you," replied the nurse.

"What?" the girls cried.

"Something fishy seems to be going on," said Kurumu.

"You don't have to worry about him. He was a friend of mine three years ago. He wanted talk to you, Tsukune-kun," said the nurse.

"Alright, thank you," said Tsukune.

The girls and Tsukune began to walk down the hallway. They began to whisper about the mysterious patient.

"I thought that was a bad idea, desu," said Yukari.

"The nurse said he will meet us at the gate. I hope she was right about him," said Moka.

"We'll see we might need to get ready for him in case he attacks us," said Tsukune.

The girls nodded. As they head out of the door they saw the dragon mage standing at the gateway. He was already holding his staff and his weapon was strapped on to his back.

"Who are you?" asked Tsukune.

The dragon mage put his staff behind his back and strapped it with his weapon. He and the girls were surprised to see that he did not prepare himself to fight.

"My name is Murotsu," replied the dragon mage. "Kunjuro Murotsu, son of Zukoshi. I have been searching for the Chosen and I found him."

"Who is this Chosen?" asked Mizore, not knowing whom he was talking about.

"Him," he answered, pointing at Tsukune.

"Me?" asked Tsukune, not knowing what was going on.

"Hold on. Before you continue, why did you resurrect him when you are trying to kill him?" asked Moka, glaring at Murotsu.

"I am deeply sorry for my unjust action to the Chosen," apologized Murotsu, hanging his head. "I mistook him for an evil ghoul."

"Tsukune is not evil. He is our friend and is very kind to others!" explained Moka.

"I can see that," said Murotsu.

"How is Tsukune the Chosen? What is going on here?" asked Kurumu, wanting to know.

"I saw a gold glow on his chest and I also saw that he is a human that was transformed into a ghoul by Moka before I fell unconscious. The human is the only one in the Youkai realm that will destroy the evil that will plague this world," he answered.

"Wait a minute. How do you know my name?" asked Moka, surprised that he knew her name too.

Murotsu knelt down and picked up his cloak.

"I know your father Shuzen Issa and your two older sisters," replied Murotsu. "Your father was my customer for buying my water resistant herbs and a friend of my father."

Moka remembered that her father and mother used them before fighting any water monsters.

"What? You created that?" asked Moka, surprised.

"Well with my magic, herbs, and the help of a brilliant scientist, yes," he replied.

"How is my father?" asked Moka.

Murotsu hung his head with sorrow. He reached in his pocket and handed her a gold locket. There was a cross on top of it. Moka took the locket and opened it. It contained her baby picture with her real mother and father.

"I hate to tell you this but he and your two older sisters were captured by the forces of darkness, about two days ago. He gave that to me before he and your sisters were arrested," answered Murotsu. "I am very sorry. I should have given this to you before I was battling you. I didn't realize you are Moka until I realize that Tsukune is the Chosen human."

Moka became speechless for a moment.

"What happened to them?" she eagerly asked him.

"They were arrested and imprisoned for treason," he sadly said.

"Treason? What treason?" she asked anxiously.

Murotsu hushed her by putting his hand over her mouth. He whirled around through the woods and turned back to Moka.

"We can't be loud," whispered Murotsu. "There are several spies from the old, corrupt Public Safety Commission that worked for the Fairy Tale organization and him."

Tsukune and the girls remembered them from three years ago.

"Public Safety? I thought they were dissolved," said Kurumu.

"No," he said. "Two of the members work under him."

"And who is 'him', desu?" asked Yukari. "Kuyou? I thought Tsukune killed him after Moka's rescue."

"We can't talk now, you kids need to go to school. I will explain to you guys later," he said, dusting off his cloak.

Tsukune and his friends sighed. They had many questions to ask him such as: the forces of darkness, the spies from the Public Safety Commission, and Moka's family.

"I don't have school, I have to work for the headmaster," said Ruby.

"Then you come with me, Ruby," said Murotsu. "I must talk headmaster immediately."

So the group got up and headed toward the Youkai academy. Many students were already at the school, walking into their classrooms. Ruby and Murotsu headed toward Mikogami's office. When they past through the double doors they found headmaster Tenmei Mikogami already standing up from his chair. Also standing next to him was a short elf-like creature wearing a white, bell-sleeved robe with a more decorated black robe, Touhou Fuhai.

"Welcome back, Murotsu. It's been a while and a nice surprise," said the headmaster, shaking his hand.

"It seemed like you have grown up a bit since I saw your father," said Fuhai.

"It's good be back, headmaster and Fuhai-san," replied Murotsu.

"Fuhai-san? I never thought you would be here in the Youkai Academy," said Ruby, surprised to see him.

"I came here to see my old friend, Mikogami," said Fuhai, smoking his pipe.

"How did you guys know Murotsu?" asked Ruby.

"He was a former student a long time ago before he fled from this academy to escape the Public Safety Commission," answered Mikogami.

"Escape the Public Safety Commission? They were after him too?" she thought to herself.

The two dark lords then turned back to Murotsu.

"So, what brings you here, Murotsu," Fuhai asked him.

"Great News. I finally found out who the Chosen is," said Murotsu.

The Fuhai looked surprised when he heard that. "The Chosen? Who is the Chosen?"

"Aono Tsukune," Murotsu answered.

The dark lords were speechless for a moment. Mikogami began to scratch his chin.

"Just as I thought," said Mikogami. "He is the only human that would stop the aversion between the humans and monsters as well as the evil in this realm. But he has yet to face the enemy."

"Though he has learned several techniques from me, he still has a lot to learn before the real battle against him," said Fuhai, puffing up a bit of smoke.

"Why did you not tell me this before?" reacted Ruby.

"I kept this a secret for the school's and Tsukune's safety," said Mikogami. "I did not intervene during the brutality of the corrupt Public Safety Commission. Otherwise, hope would be lost when they found out what I was doing. I know that you and your friends are strong enough to protect Tsukune. I also knew Tsukune has such potential."

Ruby was stunned for a moment. "S-So this was all a test?"

Mikogami nodded. His elderly face then turned to Murotsu.

"So what should we do right now since we've found the Chosen?" asked Murotsu.

"I believe the time has finally come for Tsukune. There is one favor that we would like to ask you now that you are here," said Mikogami.

"What is it that I can do for you, masters?"

"Tsukune is no longer safe in his dorm," Fuhai said to Murotsu. "There are two spies that are reported to be roaming around the academy were trying to kidnap the Chosen for your uncle Yuroku."

"Have you found them yet?"

"I'm afraid not, Murotsu."

"It seems that your uncle is trying to stop the prophecy from occurring," said Mikogami. "We need find Tsukune a place to stay and he has to be away from the school in order to ensure his safety."

"Don't worry, masters," assured Murotsu. "I will take him to my home. I will also bring his five friends with me as well. They will all be safe with me for a while."

Ruby became speechless when she heard him.

"Very well then," said Fuhai, taking out the pipe out of his mouth and puffing a steam of smoke. "They are under your protection. Be certain of their survival."

"Yes, sir," said Murotsu and walked out of the office. Ruby frowned, confused about what they were talking about.

Mikogami turned to Ruby. "Go do what you must."

"Yes sir," she obeyed.

*********Meanwhile******

Tsukune and his friends were standing at the cafeteria when a loud voice shot through the hallway.

"Hey you guys!" shouted the voice. They all stopped and turned around. It was Ruby that called them.

"I am here to deliver a message to you guys from the headmaster, himself," she said panting for air. "He informed me that you can't go to your dorms this year but he wants you to go with Murotsu to stay in his house in placement for your dorms every night."

"Why?" Moka asked puzzled.

"He said that the dorms are no longer safe," said the witch.

"How come?" asked Mizore.

"Murotsu just talked to the headmaster and the headmaster said that you guys are under Murotsu's protection," said Ruby.

"From who?" asked Tsukune, wanting to know.

"From the spies," she said. "I think Murotsu can explain everything once we get to his house."

"How do you know we can trust this Murotsu?" asked Kurumu.

"I was with Murotsu and the headmaster the entire time. Murotsu was a former student from this school," Ruby answered. "I will allow him to take us to his home. If he is lying, us along with the headmaster will make sure he'll be sorry for deceiving us."

Everyone including Ruby had a bit of trouble had difficulty of trusting Murotsu but they realized they had no other choice. They finally agreed and walked downstairs for the exit. Murotsu was waiting for them outside the academy.

"Come," he instructed, motioning them. "We can discuss everything once we get to my home."

"Where are you taking us?" asked Kurumu.

"I am taking you to my home," he said and they all head to the house.

"How far is it, desu? asked Yukari as they were walking. "I'm pretty tired and my legs are hurting."

"It's pretty close." Murotsu replied.

"I'll carry you all the way there, Yukari-chan," Kurumu offered.

"No thanks, I'm fine, desu," said Yukari.

They strolled though the woods as they made their way to Murotsu's hideout. There were many bats and crows perched on the trees around them. Their beady eyes staring right at them. At last they finally stopped at the cemetery that Tsukune and his friends usually pass by when they go to school.

"We are here," said Murotsu. He tapped at the tombstone. Then suddenly a stone tablet on the ground shifted to the right and slowly opened, which made an entrance. In the entrance were some stairs.

"Wow," said Ruby, impressed. "This must be some kind of secret entrance."

"Yes. Like I said, this is my home. Actually this is my good friend's home. No one knows about this place except for us," said Murotsu. "There are a few friends that I will introduce to you."

They strolled down the curvy stone stairs. The path was a bit dark and spooky. Above the stony wall near the solid staircases were torches lit up on the way down. The pathway almost looked like a dungeon. Tsukune and the girls became a bit skeptical and optimistic about the place so far until they reached a set of double doors. Right near the double doors was a bunch of buttons. Murotsu pressed seven buttons and the doors opened.

"Is this some kind of elevator?" Tsukune asked.

"Yes, it was made by my friend who is a brilliant scientist," said Murotsu. "I will introduce him to you."

They walked in and descended five stories down. When the doors opened, the group stared with amazement. There was a giant library with almost five million books in its bookcases. The shelves were amazing that there was no dust on them or the books. They passed by a laboratory and a giant hospitality room with three couches and a giant television set. Finally they reached the dining room and saw two boys sitting at a fancy dining table. When they saw Murotsu, they greeted him with several secret handshakes.

"Hey Murotsu, you're back," said one of the boys. "We are just about to serve dinner."

Both of the boys then glanced at Tsukune and the girls behind him.

"I see that you brought six guests," said the other boy. "Five cute girls. Oh! I think it's our lucky day! I want to - Ow! Hey, what was that for, Nazere?"

"Show our guests some respect, Hiyata!" snapped the first boy. "Forgive me and my friend, I have not introduced myself. My name is Himoto Nazere and this guy that I just smacked is Yasuki Hiyata."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both," said Tsukune. "I am Aono Tsukune. These are my friends Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari, and Ruby."

"Tsukune here is the Chosen to stop the evil in this realm," said Murotsu, putting his staff and giant weapon down. At that moment the two boys began to rejoice and ran up to him to shake Tsukune firmly by the hands. Tsukune did not expect them to be that happy all of a sudden.

"It's an honor to meet you!" shouted Hiyata, shaking his hand violently.

"Welcome to our home," said Nazere shaking Tsukune's other hand gently.

"Uh…thank you," said Tsukune, surprised.

"Man, these guys seem to be friendlier than ferocious," said Kurumu, sweat-dropping.

"I am kind of afraid of that Hiyata guy, desu," said Yukari, shivering. "He kinda creeps me out."

"Tsukune, we are about to serve dinner," said Murotsu. "Would you and your friends care to join us?"

"Sure! That is very kind of you," said Tsukune with a polite and hungry look in his face.

"Yahoohoo!" cheered Kurumu. "I'm starving."

"I'm pretty hungry," said Yukari, rubbing her belly. "I haven't eaten anything for a while, desu."

"Hiyata, can you and Nazere grab the food that's in the kitchen?" asked Murotsu.

Hiyata and Nazere hurried off to the kitchen to get the food. Nazere came with nine bowls of rice for everyone. Hiyata brought out a giant platter of food and set it on the table. There was barbequed meat, stir-fired udon, eel, and curry gravy. There was a giant pot of tea in the middle of the table surrounded by nine teacups. Tsukune and his friends stared at the food with amazement.

"Itadakimasu!" Everyone said. They picked up their chopsticks and began to eat.

Tsukune and the girls' faces blushed after they tasted the food.

"Oishii!" cried Tsukune, as he tasted the barbeque meat.

"This is the best food I have ever eaten," said Kurumu, sipping her miso soup. "It's better than the food in the Youkai cafeteria."

"Desu, desu!" said Yukari in agreement.

"This stir-fried udon is good," said Ruby, slurping the noodles. "Who cooked all of this?

"Hiyata did," answered Murotsu. "He is the cook of the house,"

"Thank you, Hiyata," said Tsukune and the girls.

"Oh it was nothing," said Hiyata, blushing. "I was trying to impress you all."

When they all finished their meals, they lay down and drank tea together.

"So Murotsu," said Moka, putting down her chopsticks and her empty bowl of rice. "You promised us to explain meaning of the Chosen like you promised us?"

"Yes, Moka." Said Murotsu, drinking his soup. "I will even explain who we all are and why you guys are here."

**To be continued…**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Murotsu's Story + Vampire

Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario + Vampire. I twisted the author's storyline into my own imagination. If violence or brutality is an offense to you should not read this.

"My name is Murotsu. Kunjuro Murotsu," said he said. "Before I tell my story, I have a confession to make to all of you. I am not a pure-born monster. The truth is that I was once a human from the human world in Japan, just like Tsukune. My old hometown was in Kyoto, Japan."

"You mean you were also a human like Tsukune and Hokuto-senpai?" asked Moka, shocked. "I couldn't smell his blood when I was near him," she thought.

"How is it that you are a dragon mage?" asked Kurumu, wanting to know.

Murotsu took a sip of his tea and set it down on the table. He took a napkin and wiped his mouth.

"It all started like this," he said and his long story began.

"My original name is Shine. I had no last name. My real parents were dead and I never knew them. I was an orphan at the Kaziguri Orphanage. The orphanage was also a school. Studying was my hobby because I wanted to be successful. I sadly had no friends there. All of my kids were mean to me because I am a hardcore study freak. Nobody wants to sit next to me in a cafeteria or even in my classroom. I never had any friends before, not even in the orphanage. The kids at school made fun of me and they even threw rocks at me. I was hurt both physically and mentally. The only place I stayed in school is the library where I can study quietly. I studied three languages Japanese, Chinese, and English and became fluent in them. I knew that English and Chinese were common languages throughout the human world so I thought I had to learn them as well.

The subjects I also studied were math, science, music and history. As I grew up in the orphanage, things became worse for me. I was on my way to the library to study some more. On the way there, a group of guys came to me and ordered me to give them money. I didn't have anything in my pockets and I wanted them to leave me alone.

The guys wouldn't listen to me and they all beat me up. When they were finished with me, they took my backpack and left me in the middle of the street, bruised and bleeding. I woke up and I saw that my backpack was gone. Then I thought about what people would think when they saw me like that. I did not want anybody to see me so I ran down into an empty playground and there I cried. Nobody was there to support me and nobody seemed to care about me. I thought about my parents, the orphanage, the school, and my cruel master and I cried. An hour later I felt a hand placed on my shoulder. I looked up and I saw a man staring down at me. He was holding a strange large staff in his right hand.

'Why are you crying, child,' he asked, kneeling down and wiping my tears.

I sat up and told him what happened that morning. He then reached down in his pocket and handed me a lollipop. I grabbed it and greedily sucked on the juicy candy.

'Come,' he said and he picked me up to my feet.

'Are you going to bully me like those kids did to me?' I asked, glaring at him.

'If I was going to beat you and bully you, I would have done so right now,' he said. 'But if you wanted life, happiness, and knowledge you must come and follow me.'

Knowing that I had no other place to go I took his hand and I followed him. I never wanted to return to the orphanage.

'What is your name, little one?' he asked as we are walking.

'My name is Shine,' I answered.

'My name is Zukoshi,' he said. 'I have no children of my own, Shine. I always wanted to have a child.'

I stared at the lollipop and I realized how it means so much to me. Not because of the candy but the kindness and love he showed me.

'Can you be my daddy?' I asked him, tugging on his sleeve.

He smiled down with me and patted me on the head. He knelt down toward me and tied a small blue headband over my forehead.

'Yes, my son,' he said as he was tying the headband on my head. 'I will call you Murotsu instead of Shinē.'

At that moment, my life began to change. Murotsu was a better name than Shinē. I became happy because I have a father that cares about me and supports me. We walked for many miles and we passed by many cities and forests. Finally, we stopped at a large stonewall. He then raised his stick and light flashed onto the stonewall. In the wall I saw a giant castle with creatures flying and wandering around it. Creatures I had never seen before.

We both entered the portal and a fresh breeze hit against my face. It was a large, nice, and peaceful world, which I had never seen before.

'The world you are in is a world of monsters,' he said pointing his staff around the area. 'This is the place where human fantasy exists.'

I stared and whirled around with amazement. I remembered reading about them in many stories I have read in school. It had been my dream to live here.

'And now,' he said. 'Let's go to the castle and get some food.'

'Yes please dad,' I accepted and we walked right into the entrance of the castle. My father could tell how hungry I was. The castle was large and magnificent and it is almost like a dream home.

'Dad,' I said.

'Yes, my son?'

'Are you…um…really a human?'

'No, my son,' he said taking off his jacket. 'I am a dragon mage. Allow me show you my true identity.'

He transformed into a white dragon. I was a little bit scared but I was very surprised and amazed to meet a dragon. He then transformed back into his human self.

'Come, let's eat.' He said. His waiters brought the food for us. I greedily started eating, stuffing my mouth with food. After the fantastic meal, I was satisfied and I hugged Zukoshi.

'Dad, I love you,' I said with a smile. 'I want to be with you forever.'

Zukoshi smiled and placed a hand on my head.

'You are, my son,' he said.

Zukoshi raised me like I am his child. When I turned 13 he taught me how arts of fighting such as taijutsu and kenjutsu and how to forge and use weapons. I later forged a weapon, which is a giant double-edged blade, and I use it when I am in human form. Fighting in my human form allowed me to save my power unless I am fighting stronger opponents. That weapon suits me the best according to my father. The most important things he taught me were discipline, patience, purity, and how to define what was right and wrong. As the years went by, my bond with him became stronger and stronger. One day a sudden light blue light shined on me and I was slowly turned into a blue dragon.

My father was pleased and we went into a private meadow to meditate. A few days later, he taught me how to use magic. I was able to learn all sorts of sorcery from what he taught me. That time I became a dragon mage.

Right after that, he told me one important secret: the truth about humans. Though some humans are sinful and cruel, they are the creators of us monsters. Why? It was because they are the ones who made fairy tales and stories about us. The humans like you and me Tsukune, played a huge role to our existence. This monster realm we live in was the world of human fantasy created by the human dream.

By the time I was 15, my father then sent me to a monster school called the Youkai Academy. Everything was different than I experienced in my regular school in a positive way. I was able to interact with all the students and I became friends with many of them. None of them knew that I was a human and they saw me as one of them. My life was much happier when I am in the Youkai Academy than my old school. One club I joined was the Youkai Academy Newspaper Club held by Nekonome-sensei and Morioka Gin. I became close to Ginei and together we were able to solve any problems and mysteries that occurred in the academy.

One the day that I was off from school, my father held a party. All the dragon mages were at the party as well as many different species of monsters. Suddenly the double door opened and three figures walked in: Zukoshi's brother Yuroku, the Masked King, and Gyokuro, a vampire you might recognize. They approached my father and bowed.

'Sorrow to drop in unannounced," Yuroku sneered.

'Brother,' my father greeted. 'What brings you here?'

He then glanced at the Masked King and the Gyokuro.

'Wait, a minute,' he said. 'What are you doing here with Gyokuro and the Masked King?'

'We came here to make you an offer,' said Yuroku. 'Come and join us, dear brother. Together we will rule this world and the human realm,'

'What for?' asked my father. "What are you planning to do?"

'We plan to revive Master Soku so we can eradicate all of those wretched humans,' said Gyokuro, flicking her hair.

'Are you mad? I refuse! I will never let you three revive Soku because he stands for evil that will use his power to enslave all of us,' objected my father drawing his staff. 'I won't join you. Akasha, Mikogami, Fuhai and I sealed him away for good just like they sealed the Alucard.'

'What does power mean to you?' hissed the Masked King in a quiet voice. 'Helping those worthless beings who did nothing for you?'

'I used my power to help everyone in need and protecting the human home world,' my father argued. 'These guests are under my protection.'

'Very well then,' said Yuroku and he began to transform. His real identity was a black dragon. Indeed he was a dark dragon mage. 'Masked King, send your Fairy Tale group go into the human world and promote chaos to the human filth. Wait til I return. Then we will revive Lord Soku.'

'Got it. Gyokuro, do your thing,' the Masked King hissed signaling to his helper.

'Yes, my Lord,' obeyed Gyokuro and she left for the exit.

'No! I won't let you,' cried my father darting after her but was blocked by Yuroku.

'I will deal with you myself, brother,' said Yuroku as he transformed into his true self, a black dragon mage. Zukoshi transformed into his white dragon mage form and charged at him. Both dragons began to fight. The Masked King grabbed a small capsule and thrust it down onto the ground, causing smoke to permeate through the room. When the smoke cleared, hundreds of demonic gremlins and goblins appeared.

'Destroy them all,' commanded Yuroku, pointing his finger at the guests. The guests began to flee into the exit. The gremlins and goblins hurried after them but I stood in their way, holding my double-edged blade. I fought them, slicing them and sending them flying.

The two dragons fought until suddenly the black dragon slashed at the white dragons heart. The white dragon roared and collapsed to the ground. He then slowly transformed back into his human form.

'Father!' I screamed, hurrying to my injured father. He held him in his arms and placed my hand on his wound to stop the bleeding.

'My child…' he moaned handing me his staff. 'The staff is…yours,'

'Dad you should not talk, I'll use my resurrection spell!' I cried.

'Don't use it…son,' he moaned, grabbing my hand. 'We...can't let…this magic…be stolen from you… and be used…in the wrong hands…such as...my brother,'

'No, dad please!' I cried. Tears poured out from my eyes.

'Remember me Mur…ots…u,' He gave his last breath and closed his eyes.

'Dad, dad?' I sobbed. 'Daaaaaad!'

I began to for a while clutching my father's staff with one hand and placing the other on my father's limp body. I lifted my face toward my uncle, jeering at me with his grunts.

'How could you, uncle?' I cried, standing up to my feet. I put away my father's staff and drew out my weapon. 'You will pay for this!'

At that moment I transformed into my true form and charged at Yuroku. Before I could attack him, two pairs claws grabbed me. The claws belonged to an Amarok (giant wolf in Inuit mythology) and a griffin.

'It's too dangerous. You are no match for him,' said the Amarok in a quiet voice.

'Let's grab him and get out of here!' said the griffin and they both dragged me across the floor to the exit. I struggled to break free but they held me tight. The goblins roared and hurried after us.

'Wait!' ordered Yuroku, holding out his hand in front of his grunts. 'Let them run. They won't be able to escape our own power. Go to the city of the dragon mages. Destroy it and leave no survivors!'

'Yes sir!' barked the goblins and gremlins and proceeded to move out.

Then Yuroku turned to the Masked King and nodded to one another. Yuroku then raised his hands and extended them toward the exit. The Masked King used his tentacles and did the same toward the exit. A large cluster of red mist lashed from both of them and darted toward the exit.

We were out of the castle and the two monsters were still dragging me. I then glanced back at my home and I saw a large cloud of red mist heading our direction. I began to recognize what it was when my father told me the magic used when combined with power of darkness.

'We got to get out of here!' I cried, breaking free from their grip. 'The Masked King incorporated his power to my uncle's magic. It will kill us. Run!'

I transformed into my dragon form.

'Hurry!' I commanded the Amarok. 'Climb on my back and let's get out of here!'

I grabbed the Amarok and hoisted him on my back. The griffin and I flew as fast as we could, trying to avoid the red mist. We flew straight toward the Youkai the academy trying to go in for cover. The red mist came darted at us in a fast speed like wind. Then the Amarok barked at me for my attention.

'Quick! Get into the underground home!' he barked.

'Where?' I asked desperately, whirling around.

'There!' he pointed at the cemetery.

We descended down to the dark cemetery.

'Alright, how do you guys get in?' I frantically asked.

'Watch me,' said the Amarok. He made a loud howl and the tombstone opened revealing a stairway entrance. We ran in downstairs and shut the tombstones. The mist thankfully did not reach us. We walked into the elevator and closed the double doors behind us."

**To be Continued…**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Murotsu's Story (Cont.) + Vampire

Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario + Vampire. I twisted the author's storyline into my own imagination.

"I couldn't return to my father's castle because my uncle and the Masked King overran it," he continued. "Gyokuro, the Masked King, and my uncle are planning to revive Soku by destroying the keystones created by the four sages. In order to do that, they need vampiric power, dragon magic, and dark monster strength to destroy each individual keystone. The four keystones are the seals that would keep the legendary demon Soku from bringing a world of chaos to both this world and the human world. Once the keystones are destroyed Soku would be free to destroy."

"Who exactly is Soku?" asked Moka.

"Soku is said to be a Skorne, a giant demon lord of the Underworld. My uncle referred him to as the rightful ruler of the Youkai world. He is the strongest and most powerful monster known in this world. Akasha Bloodriver and my father once sealed him away with the help of the Tenmei Mikogami and Touhou Fuhai. My father was one of the lost dark lords because he was in the human world for a while. Though he didn't take part of sealing the monstrous Alucard, he is considered to be the strongest out of all of them. The four dark lords are known as the four sages that sealed Soku one hundred years ago. But now Gyokuro, my uncle, and the Masked King will be on their way to destroy the seals to revive him and he will use his ultimate power to destroy the human world and use the fragments of the earth and his demonic power to combine with the Youkai world to create a demonic world and demons. Soku believes that the REAL demons should exist in our world."

"So let me get this one straight here. Are you saying the humans were the ones that created us?" asked Kurumu.

"I thought we are demon monsters, desu," said Yukari.

"That's correct, Yukari-chan. We are demon monsters in human fairy tales, mythology, and folklore," said Murotsu. "The humans are the key to our existence and that was why we must coexist with them. For some reason, it was natural for the monsters to hold grudges against the humans or even try to eat them."

"Since Nekonome-sensei gave us that topic for the essay, that might be the real answer to her question," said Tsukune, remembering the essay assignment.

"Aside from the Alucard rampage that was probably why my mother and the other dark lords create a barrier on the Youkai academy," said Moka.

"Your story is so sad," said Tsukune, slowly sipping his tea.

"I realized that all the dragon mages have been massacred by Yuroku and his monster army of goblins, ghouls, and gremlins. I am the only one left besides him," continued Murotsu, shutting his eyes. "Then Mikogami sent me away from the Youkai academy, notifying me that my uncle was after me and offers me to join him. I refused my uncle's offer and I will never forgive him for taking all the people I loved from me. Mikogami sent me away because my uncle hired a group of monsters known as the Public Safety Commission to capture me and bring me to him. I was about to leave when the Public Safety Commission arrived to the school, terrorizing my classmates, bullying the money out of them, even decimating my Newspaper Club and I don't know what happened to Gin. It was a year later when Hiyata swooped over the school and notified me that the corrupt student police has been banished away. But even though they were gone, three out of the four kings, including Kuyo joined the Fairy Tale organization led by the Masked King. Yuroku and his army already formed an alliance with the Masked King and the Fairy Tale organization to help revive Soku and destroy the human world."

He finished and slammed his fists on the table. Tears were pouring from his eyes. Tsukune and the girls stared at him with concern. Murotsu grabbed a kitchen knife and slit his wrist with it. A streak of blood ran down his bare arm. At that moment, Nazere and Hiyata grabbed him by both arms. Tsukune and the girls stared at him with confusion and shock.

"Calm yourself, Murotsu! It's not your fault!" yelled Hiyata, snatching the kitchen knife away from his hand.

"You shouldn't feel responsible for this," said Nazere, trying to calm him down.

"Yes, I should!" Murotsu cried, as he broke free from their grips. He tried to fight his tears but he couldn't. "If I didn't go and stand up against my uncle and the Public Safety Commission, my Newspaper Club would have been alive. My father wouldn't have been slaughtered if I helped him fight my uncle. I have lost so many people in my life when this happened. I lost the dragon mages, I lost many members of my old Newspaper Club, and I lost my beloved father." Murotsu started crying and buried his face in his hands.

"You poor thing," pitied Moka, placing her hand on Murotsu's shoulder. "I know how it feels like to lose friends."

"It seemed that everything we have been going through was pretty much Yuroku's doings," said Kurumu.

"Soku is able to communicate with Yuroku through his magic. He is the one commanding Yuroku to unleash his army of goblins and other grunts to terrorize the monster home villages and somehow the human world," explained Nazere as tried to calm his friend down.

"Yeah and the humans were even framed by the goblins for destroying the witches' homes: the sunflower fields," said Hiyata.

"Then who was responsible for destroying my home?" asked Ruby in an angry voice.

Hiyata and Nazere looked and each other and then they began to speak.

"Humans and birds use sunflowers for medicine and food," said Nazere. " But during that time, Yuroku's goblins disguised as humans destroyed many sunflower fields knowing that the witches live in those areas."

"That way," Hiyata said. "That jerk would be able to frame the humans for destroying their homes and the witches would hold grudges against the humans. Soku believes in the rivalry of both humans and monsters so they can destroy each other."

Hearing this, Ruby was struck with guilt.

"And here I thought the humans were the ones that were trying to destroy my home a long time ago," she cried.

"I'm sorry that happened," said Tsukune.

"It's not your fault Tsukune," said Ruby. "I had to apologize for being suspicious of you in the first place."

"As a matter of fact, a human like Tsukune somehow has the power to destroy Soku," said Nazere. "The glow on his chest is the mark of the Chosen to save both this world and the human world from his wrath."

Tsukune and Ruby turned to Murotsu who was wiping his tears with his napkin.

"You shouldn't punish yourself like that, Murotsu-senpai," said Moka trying to calm him down. "At least you tried to save these other people from the party that night plus you met up with us."

Tsukune strolled to Murotsu and sat right beside him. He thought about what it was like to get abused and to lose the people he love. Everything bad that happened was mostly he work of his uncle. Tsukune found it hard to understand how he was the Chosen but he knew he had to do something about it. So he stood up from his seat.

"Murotsu-senpai, I will go," said Tsukune boldly. "If I'm the Chosen one I will go and defeat the evil in this world."

Murotsu stopped crying and looked up at Tsukune. "Tsukune..."

"I am willing to unite the monsters and humans and put an end to their rivalry, even though I don't know I am supposed to defeat Soku." Tsukune said.

"Tsukune…" Murotsu sniffled and then he smiled.

"I'm with Tsukune," said Moka, clutching her Rosario. "I will do everything in my power to free my father and sisters and defeat the darkness."

"Me too," Kurumu said, standing from her seat. "I'm in if Tsukune is in!

"Me three, desu," said Yukari in agreement, drawing out her heart-shaped wand.

"You can have my wand," said Ruby drawing out her wand.

"And my ice," whispered Mizore, sharpening her ice claws.

"We will follow you and Tsukune, til the very end," said Murotsu's companions.

"You guys…" sobbed Murotsu happily. "Alright let's do it. It's just that I really care about everyone in both this world and the human world. They mean so much to me. Friends are the source to my happiness. I didn't want lose any more friends. I'm sorry I had been very emotional about it."

"It's alright. I understand how you are feeling," said Tsukune.

"Thanks," said Murotsu.

"I forgot one thing, desu," said Yukari, holding up her wand. "We still have school and I have to write an essay."

"And Gin is waiting for us for a newspaper club meeting," said Mizore.

Murotsu's eyes suddenly widened. "Gin! Is he alive? How is he?"

"Gin's doing fine," answered Moka. "He seems pretty tight on schedule for our newpaper club and is still our club president."

"I'm glad he's okay," said Murotsu, relieved.

"You sound like you are pretty close to Gin," said Tsukune.

"We were best friends ever since freshman year and we did a lot together," replied Murotsu.

He filled his cup with tea and drank. After drinking, he felt a lot better.

"About school and your homework, Yukari, you don't have to worry about them," He assured them. "I will give a request to the headmaster to excuse you and allow me and my companions to train you before our journey. You might get some time to complete your essay at least you know how to answer the topic. Our journey will begin soon once I get approval from the headmaster."

"What journey?" asked Moka.

"To rescue your father and your two sisters," he answered.

"Really? Thank you so much," she said. She almost began to cry.

"Why do we need to help them when they almost killed us before?" asked Kurumu.

"It's what the headmaster instructed us plus Moka's father is my friend and our customer. Moka's father may have some intel about Soku since he fought Soku before. His wife is his minion," said Murotsu.

"Your Customer?" asked Moka, puzzled.

"You see. Your father usually buys the potions that Murotsu and I create. It takes science and a bit of magic to create one. He usually buys the water resistant herb because vampires don't do well with water," answered Nazere.

"Before the journey we will have to prepare you guys by training for combat," said Murotsu.

"Training?" asked Mizore.

"The journey is dangerous so we must train you to prepare for that," said Nazere.

"You can really do that?" asked Tsukune.

"Is it even possible that we can skip school and learn from you guys?" asked Moka.

"I believe he would approve since he wants you to stop the rivalry between humans and monsters, Chosen," said Murotsu. "But it's also possible for us to help you with your homework."

"You mean you guys can tutor me in our homework?" asked Kurumu. "I always needed help in my calculus homework."

"Obviously, I was trying to tutor her, desu," said Yukari, in a prideful manner. "But she never listens to my lectures. She even daydreams when I was trying to teach her."

"Hey!"

"Don't worry, Nazere is very intelligent when it comes to science and math," said Hiyata. "He can help all of you understand calculus and knows his science well."

"Yeah, I'd be more than happy to help you," said Nazere.

Nazere and Ruby began to clean the dishes while Tsukune and the rest of the girls began to do their homework. All of them were able to brainstorm and at least write out a rough draft. Murotsu did all the proofreading on their essays and made sure the their thesis statements were good. An hour later they began to work on their math homework. Nazere was able to tutor them on derivatives, integrals, sequences and much more concepts in Calculus. Kurumu was able to understand the concepts and successfully finished her homework. Night began to fall and they had a fancy dinner. While they were eating they discussed about their plan for the journey.

"Most likely Mikogami would allow us to go on our journey to rescue Moka's remaining family," said Murotsu.

"When will we do it?" asked Moka, eagerly.

"As soon as possible once the headmaster confirms that the Masked King, Gyokuro, and Yuroku had left the keep. That way the keep will be less guarded," he answered.

"That sounded like a good idea," said Tsukune.

"Also," smiled Murotsu. "I will be bringing two other people with us on our training and journey."

"Who are you bringing?" asked Ruby, wanting to know.

"I heard there is a yasha who can summon monsters for battle. He attends the Youkai Academy and owns a panda," he said.

"Are you talking about Fong Fong?" asked Yukari, recognizing whom he is.

"Yes," he answered.

"And who else is coming with us?" asked Mizore in a quiet voice.

"I know just the one," smiled Murotsu. "The pervy wolf boy."

The girls began to giggle for a moment after hearing that name and began to ask each other who he is.

"Um…do you mean Gin-senpai?" asked Kurumu, recognizing by his description.

"Yes," he answered.

"Eh!?" the girls screamed, choking on their tea after they took a sip.

"You can't be serious!" cried Kurumu.

"I'm not going to let that perverted geezer come with us, desu!" shouted Yukari.

"Gin will peek at us when we are changing and would take a photo of us while we spar," complained Moka.

"Calm down everybody. I know that Gin is a pervert but I know he is a fast werewolf whose speed can come in handy during combat," Murotsu said, holding his hands up with an evil grin on his face. "I guess that perv had not changed since I left the academy. I will not let him peek at you. I promise you. He and I will have will have a friendly reunion and a little discussion once I meet him in the Youkai Academy."

The girls had difficulty to let Murotsu bring Gin with them to the journey. But they realized that Murotsu hasn't seen him for a while and didn't have any other choice. Finally, they agreed.

"Then that's settled," concluded Murotsu, tapping the ground with his staff.

**To Be Continued…**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Nightmare + Vampire

Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario + Vampire. I twisted the author's storyline into my own imagination.

"It's getting late everyone," said Murotsu, yawning. "Let's get some rest."

Murotsu walked Tsukune and his friends downstairs to their rooms. Nazere and Hiyata stayed outside of the underground house and kept watch. Everyone was tired because of their battle with Murotsu when they first encountered him.

"Here we are," He said as he opened the door to a bedroom. "Right here is where the girls are going to sleep."

The room was large and magnificent. In the room were five large mattresses, each containing a small pillow and blanket. It also contained a bathroom with a large shower. The five girls immediately ran to their beds and rested their tired feet on the soft matresses.

"Where am I going to sleep?" asked Tsukune.

"In Nazere's room," replied Murotsu. Nazere's room was only two doors away from the girls' room. As Murotsu opened the door, there were two large beds.

"You can use my bed," said Murotsu, pointing at the beds.

"Actually, I'm okay with sleeping a couch," offered Tsukune.

"No, Tsukune," protested Murotsu, shaking his head. "The bed is more comfortable. You are my guest. I'll sleep on the couch in the living room."

"Where does Hiyata sleep by the way?" asked Tsukune.

"In his room of course," he answered. "He has his own room for 'privacy reasons.' Anyway, get some sleep, Chosen. Good night."

"Good night." replied Tsukune, resting his head on the pillow. Murotsu walked out of the door and shut it behind him.

Tsukune then closed his eyes to fall asleep but he couldn't. He thought about the hardship and pain Murotsu endured in the past including losing his father, his kind, and his friends from the Newspaper Club. The thought about the rivalry between humans and monsters was awful enough but also the enslaving of monsters was too horrible to imagine.

***A few hours later****

Tsukune woke up and found himself in heading toward the Youkai Academy. When he walked past the double doors in the academy he saw darkness. He turned back but the doors closed shut. Tsukune pulled on the knobs but the doors were sealed shut. Then he heard a loud cry.

"Tsukune help us!" cried a faint voice from the darkness. Tsukune hurried toward the faint voice.

"Tsukune, help…" The voice became fainter and fainter. It sounded almost like Moka's. He was running away from it. He ran back the opposite direction to follow the voice. Then he saw something that was much horrible. Murotsu, Nazere, Hiyata, Gin, Fong, Fuhai and Mikogami lying dead in the dark floor. A few feet away from the bodies he sees Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore, Ruby, Kyouko, and his parents in chains.

Surrounding them is the Masked King, a Black Dragon, Gyokuro, a large demon skorne, and a bunch of giant trolls with drawn blades. The giant trolls raised their blades in the air and slashed. A flood of blood splattered all over Tsukune and he saw his remaining friends lying dead.

"No!" Tsukune screamed.

The Skorne laughed and snapped his fingers. Two giant demons appeared and grabbed him. Tsukune struggled trying to break free from their grasp but they are too strong. The Skorne then got up his throne and walked slowly toward him. As he stood right in front of Tsukune, he raised his claw and saw purple aura on it and lashed it at Tsukune.

Tsukune then woke up and found himself laying close to the edge the bed. He breathed heavily, relieved that it was only a dream. The alarm was going off but his body was too tired to get up. He tried to reach for it but the clock was too far from him. He was about to touch it but he fell off the bed and crashed on to the ground Finally, the alarm clock was turned off and Tsukune slowly sat up and found himself staring at the feet of Nazere.

"Are you alright, Tsukune?" asked Nazere. Tsukune moaned and tried to heave up his body.

"You must have fallen outta your bed," Nazere said as he extended his hand toward him. Tsukune grabbed it and was pulled up.

"What happened to you?" he asked, wanting to know what was going on with him. Tsukune rubbed the sleep off his eyes and told him about the dream he had.

"That sounds horrible and I'm glad it's only a nightmare," commented Nazere, scratching his chin. "What you dreamed is almost what Murotsu witnessed in his past."

"Um Nazere-san," said Tsukune. "I may be talking behind Murotsu's back but I think he is kind of...you know, weird. I mean I saw him cut his wrist with his weapon and he attempted to do that again at the dinner table."

"I would say the same thing but I understand why he did that," said Nazere.

"Why?"

"Murotsu's past was very traumatizing. He thought he has to punish himself by hurting himself because he felt responsible for his uncle's actions and the loss of his father, clan, and friends," replied Nazere. "Due to that loss he never stops caring about his friends and seeks to avenge them."

"Aren't you worried about him?" asked Tsukune.

"I am but we shouldn't worry too much about him or the matter would become worse. He is wiser and more intelligent than you think, especially when it comes to combat," said Nazere quietly.

"Where is everyone anyway?" asked Tsukune, trying to check if they are okay.

"Everyone is upstairs in the dining room eating breakfast," answered Nazere.

"Please do not tell anyone about what we talked about," requested Tsukune.

"Well, I don't see any point about not telling anyone but I promise," said Nazere.

They both changed and then walked out of the room to the dining room. When they got there Ruby and Moka were helping Hiyata cook breakfast. Yukari, Kurumu, and Mizore were playing with Yukari's magical tarot cards. Murotsu was sitting in the couch reading a few letters from the mail. Tsukune exhaled with relief to see them.

"Good morning, Tsukune," greeted Moka, carrying a huge tray of bacon, eggs, and toast to the table and setting them down. Ruby followed Moka, holding a giant bowl of miso soup. Moka however had a separate bowl of tomato soup. The aroma of the food made Tsukune feel pretty hungry.

"You looked tired, Tsukune-kun," said Mizore, putting down her cards. "Are you feeling okay?"

Tsukune yawned and stretched before he helped himself to the food.

"Ummm…yeah. I just didn't sleep well," he responded as he walked to the table and sat down.

"How come?" asked Kurumu, helping herself to toast, eggs, and bacon. "The futons are so much comfortable than the ones in our dorms. It's almost impossible not to fall asleep on them."

"I…" he paused for a moment and thought about the nightmare. Then he decided not to talk about it.

"I was just having trouble falling asleep. That's all," said Tsukune.

"You didn't answer her question, desu," said Yukari with her mouth full of eggs.

"It's okay to tell us," said Moka when her spoon of soup was halfway into her mouth.

"It's nothing," said Tsukune, laughing nervously. He then helped himself to miso soup and began to drink.

"Tsukune-kun," said Moka softly. "If you have trouble sleeping, I'll be there for you."

"Moka-san…" Tsukune whispered.

"No way!" protested Kurumu. "I will keep you company, Tsukune. Keeping the bed bugs from biting you is my specialty."

"No, it's not like…" Tsukune said trying to explain.

"You liar! You are always afraid of bed bugs," interrupted Yukari.

"Tsukune, let me sleep with you," insisted Mizore. "My ice kunais will protect you from them."

"Actually, I can summon a big repelent barrier that can stop the bugs from crawling on to you," said Ruby as she drank her miso soup.

"No way!" shouted Kurumu, getting up from her seat. "I'm sleeping with Tsukune."

"No me!" yelled Yukari, also standing up.

"No me!" hissed Mizore.

"Me!" shouted Ruby.

"Well, it appears that you are the single target of affection and sexuality," smiled Murotsu as he peacefully drank his tea.

"No, Murotsu-sempai," shouted Tsukune His cheeks turn red. "It's not what you think they meant."

"Ooooo, you are blushing," teased Nazere. "It seems that they want to do the you-know-what to you."

"Aw…why can't I be Tsukune?" complained Hiyata.

Tired of the commotion, Tsukune grabbed a piece of toast and ran toward the elevators to exit the hideout. The girls finished their breakfast and hurried after him. Ruby however, stayed to help Hiyata, Murotsu, and Nazere wash the dishes.

"So Ruby, how did you know about us dragon mages?" asked Murotsu as they were cleaning the dishes.

"Oh, my mistress told me stories about them when I was a little girl," replied Ruby. "I had always wanted to meet a dragon mage. I never thought I would meet them now since the legend about them is true.

"I am the only dragon mage left," he said sadly. "My father and the rest of my 'clan' were slaughtered by my uncle and his legion of demonic gremlins."

"I'm so sorry," pitied Ruby. "Anyway how did you guys build this hideout?"

"Oh, it was Nazere's home," answered Murotsu. "This hideout was all made from human technology. He sometimes travel to my world to steal some supplies and human technology to create our own kitchen, elevators, and much more. I honestly have no idea where he got the human technology from and I never thought that anyone like him could make the hideout so nice and easy to live in. Nazere is a brilliant architect, scientist, and mathematician. He usually spends most of his time to upgrade his house, study in the lab, and create healing potions."

After they finished cleaning the dishes Ruby, Murotsu, and his companions took the elevator upstairs to the surface of the earth. About ten minutes later they arrived to the Youkai academy. Murotsu told his companions to watch for the spies from the public safety commission. Nazere and Hiyata nodded and waited outside.

"Ruby-san, you go on ahead to Mikogami's office. I'm gonna look around to see if the spies are inside the school," said Murotsu to Ruby.

"What about you?" said Ruby with a concerned look.

"I will be fine. I'll be back during brunch," said Murotsu.

"Alright, I'll be waiting for you in Mikogami's office," said Ruby.

As Murotsu left into the hallway, Ruby began to walk to the headmaster's office. About an hour or two later, the bell for brunch rang and every student began to walk out of their classrooms. Tsukune and his friends were eating snacks with Gin in the clubroom until suddenly they heard a scream in the hallway.

"What's going on?" cried Moka, as she was about to sip her tomato juice.

"Let's go see," said Tsukune.

The Newspaper club began to hurry through the hallway but the scream became fainter and fainter.

"It's coming from outside, desu," said Yukari.

"Follow that voice!" said Gin.

As they ran outside, they found three young men holding on to a girl. Tsukune studied her face and immediately recognize her face.

"It's Mizuka! She's in trouble!" he cried.

"Help! They are trying to rape me!" Mizuka yelled, struggling from their grips.

"Oh hush up, cutie," sneered one of the boys.

"We just wanna have some fun with you," said another boy.

"Quit your struggling, girl," said the third boy.

"Leave me alone!" she screamed.

"That's horrible," said Moka, clasping her hands over her mouth.

"We got to do something about it," said Tsukune clenching his fists.

"Why? She is just a girl," said Mizore.

"I'll take care of this," said Gin, heading toward the three guys.

"Oh, no you don't," said Kurumu, grabbing him by the collar. "This is no time to be hero boy, Gin-senpai."

"Let me take off your seal and you handle them Moka-san," said Tsukune to Moka.

"I can't. We are not allowed to transform or even start a fight in the school," said Moka.

"Then what can we do?" asked Tsukune, frantically.

"Hey, where is Kurumu, desu?" asked Yukari, looking around her.

"Looks like she is going to those bullies," said Mizore, quietly.

They looked up and saw Kurumu already marching toward the three boys.

"Kurumu-chan, come back! We'll do this altogether!" called Tsukune.

"No," said Kurumu, holding out her hand to the side. "I'll take care of these perverts! Boys should know better than harassing girls!"

Kurumu then marched up to the boys, as one is about to pucker up right in front of Mizuka.

"Hey, you guys stop what you are doing!" ordered Kurumu, sharpening her claws.

The students stopped what they were doing and dropped Mizuka. They stared at Kurumu.

"This is none of your business! Stay out of this!" said the students.

"The one you want is me, the beautiful goddess," she said twirling around and giving a wink. Everybody, including Mizuka sweat-dropped when she did that.

"Let's get her, boys!" said the lead student. All three of the students began to charge at her. Kurumu stood there and waited.

"Kurumu-chan, what are you waiting for?" called Tsukune.

"Don't worry," assured Kurumu, putting a hand behind her back and sharpening her claws. "I've got this all under control."

The boys came closer and closer. Kurumu stood there like a statue and waited. As the lead boy was about to grab Kurumu, she dodged and slashed at the boys' pants with her claw. The boys stopped where they were and suddenly their pants fell down. Mizore immediately shielded Yukari's eyes when that happened. The boys howled with embarrassment and ran away. The other students around them burst out laughing. Kurumu walked to Mizuka and helped her up.

"Are you alright?" asked Kurumu.

"Yes," answered Mizuka, dusting off her uniform.

"I hate these guys. Harassing girls like that," said Kurumu in anger.

"Thank you for saving me from those perverts," said Mizuka, with a bow.

"I did this because not only because of what I said or even impress Tsukune but also because I'm your friend," said Kurumu with a smile.

"Kurumu-chan," whispered Mizuka. Her eyes began to sparkle and her cheeks began to turn red.

"Thank you again for being my friend. I owe you one. I have to go back to the classroom," she said, and she hurried off back into the school.

Kurumu watched as Mizuka entered the double doors. Tsukune and the rest of the Newspaper club arrived to meet Kurumu.

"Man, that was impressive Kurumu," commented Moka.

"That's the way to show'em, desu," cheered Yukari waving her heart shaped wand in the air.

"Oh it was nothing," said Kurumu.

"You were great out there," said Tsukune.

At that moment, Kurumu lunged for Tsukune and hugged him aggressively. Her breasts began to smother his face.

"Oh Tsukune. I did this to you impress you!" she cried hugging him.

"Ku-ru-mu-chan, I can't….breathe," muffled Tsukune.

The rest of the girls stared with jealousy. Gin cried wishing a girl hugged him like that. The bell rang and they returned back to their classroom.

**To Be Continued….**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: An Approval + Vampire

Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario + Vampire. I twisted the author's storyline into my own imagination.

"Alright everyone," said Nekonome, twitching her tail. "The essay will be due today so be sure you got started on your essays."

Everyone got out their papers and began to brainstorm their ideas. Tsukune and his friends were already finished with their brainstorming and rough drafts and were able to get started with their final drafts after proofreading with Murotsu and his companions. Just then, there was a knock on her door. Everyone stopped what they were doing and glanced at the door. Nekonome got up from her seat and opened the door. Ruby was standing in front of her.

"Ruby-san, what a pleasant surprise," greeted Nekonome. "What brings you here?"

"The headmaster would like to have a word with you in his office," she answered. "He says it's important."

Nekonome then turned to her class. She twitched her glasses and wagged her tail.

"Everyone, I will be back in a little bit. Keep working," she said as she walked out the door. After she left, everyone began to start talking to each other.

"What was that all about?" asked Tsukune.

"I am not quite sure," said Moka.

"Did she get in trouble or something?" joked Kurumu.

"I doubt that, desu," replied Yukari as she continued on her final draft.

"I guess it had something to do with the journey Murotsu was talking about," said Tsukune, getting out his fresh sheet of paper.

"You could be right," said Mizore, sucking on her new lollipop.

"By the way, have you guys seen Mizuka-chan anywhere?" asked Moka, glancing at Mizuka's empty desk.

"Oh, yeah. I haven't seen her around. But I remember that several girls told me that she was feeling ill. She's in the infirmary right now," said Kurumu.

"I hope she's alright," said Tsukune, looking out the window of the door.

"She doesn't seem to be a bad girl at all. I mean even though she's a bit strange, she is a sweet girl," said Kurumu.

"Poor Mizuka. She had gone through so much trouble, desu. Getting sick and getting harassed, desu," said Yukari.

While everyone was socializing in class, Nekonome followed Ruby through the hallway to Mikogami's office. Murotsu, Mikogami, and Fuhai were waiting for her. When she saw Murotsu she ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"Murotsu! I missed you so much!" she cried. "Why have you left the school?"

"Umm…can you please keep it down? My identity is still not safe in this school, sensei," said Murotsu, embarrassed. Nekonome let go him and turned to Mikogami and Fuhai.

"So headmaster, what is Murotsu doing here right now? Is he coming back to the academy?" she asked with an excited expression on her face.

"No, Nekonome-sensei. I called you here to tell you that I approved that Tsukune and his friends can skip school for about two or three weeks," he said. "Murotsu is going to take them on an important rescue mission."

At that moment Nekonome began to react immediately.

"What?" she protested. "I can't let them go! I remember that time when Tsukune and his friends went on that dangerous mission to save Moka. Yukari and Fong would have died if it weren't for Hokuto. Kurumu and Mizore were almost killed by Akua after their attempt to save Moka. I won't let that happen again as a teacher!"

"I'm sorry but this must be done," said Fuhai, putting the pipe into his mouth. A puff of smokey rings gloated up into the air form his pipe.

"He will also take Fong and Ginei on the mission as well," continued Mikogami.

"What?" she cried. "Not my president too! I can't afford to loose my Newspaper Club again!"

Tears streaked across her cheeks and she buried her face in her hands. The memory of what happened three years ago had been very painful for her. Murotsu placed his hands on her shoulders to calm her down.

"Cheer up Nekonome-sensei, please," Murotsu begged. "I have to do this. This journey is important. Tsukune and his friend's are needed for this mission."

"Murotsu," whispered Mikogami.

He then turned to Mikogami.

"Yes?" he answered.

"This journey is one dangerous journey and there are still two members of the Public Safety Commission still roaming around the academy. Be aware that you might be followed by them," the headmaster said.

"I am well aware of that, sir." Murotsu replied. "Our mission was to retrieve the stolen Rosario and rescue Moka's family. They also may have intel on defeating Soku."

"I hope you know what you are doing in this mission," said the director.

"Yes, sir," replied Murotsu. "I will take Tsukune and his friends back to my hideout and train them for a while before their journey begins. We will do more than sparing."

"That is what I want to make sure you are doing because the monsters you will encounter there are really aggressive and may be tough to defeat," said Fuhai. "I believe a good time for you to leave and train is right now since Yuroku, Gyokuro, and the Masked King already left the keep and are on the way to revive Soku."

"Why can't we pursue them and stop them from reviving him?" he asked.

"Because they are pretty strong with their power combined and we will not be able to reach them in time," answered the old yasha. "We have to be prepared for the worst."

Murotsu shuttered a bit to that reply and nodded.

"I understand master Fuhai. I will train them and go after the remaining Shuzen vampires. They will leave the Youkai Academy with me tomorrow in the middle of school," said Murotsu.

"I would like to point out that even though Gyokuro, the Masked King and your uncle is not around, your old home is still well guarded by goblins, ghouls, and gremlins," said Mikogami.

"I know that, sir. I won't forget. I will do what I can to protect the Chosen and his friends," said Murotsu. He bowed and made his way back to the exit. As he was walking away he stopped and handed a handkerchief to Nekonome.

"Don't worry, sensei," he said. "They will be prepared for this mission. We will be fine and return safely. It's a promise that I will keep."

Nekonome wiped her tears and looked up into Murotsu.

"Murotsu, 'promise' is a big word. Are you sure you mean it?" asked Nekonome.

"Yes. I will give my life to protect all of them," he said.

"Don't give up your life. Just protect them and be careful," pleaded Nekonome. "All of you need to come back alive. You need to survive as well."

"I promise," he repeated and they both walked out of the office followed by Ruby.

"I never thought Nekonome would react like this," whispered Ruby to Murotsu.

"She did loose her Newspaper Club in the past by the corrupt Public Safety Commission. Gin somehow managed to survive their brutality which I heard from your friends," he whispered sadly.

He turned to Nekonome who was wiping her tears with her tail.

"Please resume your class, sensei," he said. "They will come with me in tomorrow."

He then walked to the exit with Ruby.

"I will go check on my companions to see if they find the spies," he told her as they were walking. "Go back to the headmaster to do any final duties before we leave for our training and journey."

"Alright," she said and she left back to Mikogami's office.

Nekonome then returned to her classroom, blowing her nose on her tail.

"Um, excuse me sensei?" said Moka, raising her hand. "What is that all about?"

"I will tell you later," said the teacher. She then turned to the class. "Once class is done, you guys can head to lunch but I would like to see Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, and Mizore for a moment once the bell rings. Finish your essays."

Everyone continued to finish their essays and the room became quiet. When the bell rang, all the students handed in their completed essays. Everyone was gone except for Tsukune and his friends. Nekonome began to speak them once the students left the room.

"I just talked to the headmaster," she said sadly. "And he approves of your dangerous rescue mission and Murotsu will pick you up tomorrow."

Nekonome hung her head and began to weep.

"Sensei," said Tsukune, trying to comfort her. "Don't worry about os. We will be okay."

"We promise to protect him," said Mizore patting her back.

"More importantly, you all need to promise me that you will all be okay," said Nekonome, wiping her tears.

"We promise," they all said in unison.

"Alright, you can go to get lunch," said the teacher.

The group began to head to the cafeteria to get lunch. Just then…

"Oh shoot! I left something in my locker!" cried Kurumu and hurried off to the locker room.

"Me too, desu," said Yukari following Kurumu.

"I also did as well," said Mizore following the two girls.

The three girls hurried off to the girls' locker rooms leaving Moka and Tsukune alone together.

"Um…Tsukune," said Moka. Her face turned a bit red.

"Yes, Moka-san," said Tsukune.

"Would you like to go on a date with me one last time before we leave school?" she asked.

Tsukune began to look deeply into her sparkling eyes.

"Sure," said Tsukune. Moka jumped with joy.

"Tsukune…" said Moka.

"Moka-san…"

"Tsukune…"

"Moka-san,"

"Tsukune!" cried the girls. Tsukune and Moka stopped gazing at each other.

"Oh, um. You're back so soon?" asked Tsukune surprised.

Kurumu handed him a box of chocolates to him. Yukari brought out her box of candy and Mizore brought out her box of lollipops.

"Tsukune, will you go out on a date with me?" asked Kurumu.

"No, ask me on a date, desu," insisted Yukari, handing her box of candy to him.

"No, me," whispered Mizore, handing her box of lollipops to him.

"Girls, I can't," protested Tsukune, waving his arms. "I am already going on a date with Moka-san."

"What!?" the girls cried.

"She asked me first and I said yes to her," said Tsukune. Kurumu hung her head after he said that.

"Tsukune, you really mean you never like me?" cried Kurumu.

"No, no. I never said anything like that, Kurumu-chan," said Tsukune.

Tears streaked down Kurumu's cheeks. She snatched her box of chocolates from Tsukune's hands and ran away.

"Wait, Kurumu-chan!" he cried but he was too late. Kurumu was already running away, crying.

"Hah, don't mind that big breasted crybaby. Let's go eat, desu," said Yukari, grabbing his arm.

"Yeah, I'm hungry," said Mizore in a quiet voice.

"Let's go. She'll join us if she's hungry," said Moka.

So they all continued their way to the cafeteria. Tsukune looked back for Kurumu but she was nowhere in sight.

"At last, I have one less rival to deal with. My chance will come," thought Yukari and Mizore.

**To Be Continued…**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: A Sad Succubus + Vampire

Hello everybody! This chapter is for all Kurumu x Tsukune fans! Though I agree that Moka x Tsukune is a good couple, I feel that Kurumu should at least get a chance to be with him. Please enjoy and feel free to review on this chapter if you want.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario + Vampire. I twisted the author's storyline into my own imagination.

Kurumu was outside of the school at the entrance sitting on the third step of the stairs to the entrance. She was still crying after Tsukune accepted Moka's invitation to a date and she felt that her dreams and daydreams about him were crushed. Feeling rejected by him was just too much for her. When she glanced up the sky, she saw a cloud shaped like Tsukune's face smiling down at her. A few seconds later Tsukune's face disappeared. Kurumu began to cry again and buried her face in her arms, still clutching her box of chocolates. Just then Mizuka was walking downstairs where Kurumu was crying. She was already on her way to play with the other students until she saw Kurumu.

"What's the matter Kurumu?" Mizuka asked in a soft voice.

Hearing her kind voice, Kurumu looked up and saw the girl sitting right next to her. She quickly wiped her tears with her sleeve, trying to hide her sad face.

"It's nothing," she said. "I'm fine. What are you doing here? I thought you were still sick in the infirmary."

"Oh yes. I was not feeling well but then I got better. The nurse released me right after I felt better," she said.

"Oh," said Kurumu.

"I was just walking down these stairs until I saw you. I'm just wondering what is going on with you," Mizuka said.

Mizuka glanced at the box of chocolates in her hands.

"Are those chocolates for Tsukune?" she asked, pointing at them.

Kurumu stopped crying and was shocked by the fact Mizuka knew that she liked Tsukune. "Ho-How did you know that?" Kurumu asked.

"I'm in your class, remember?" Mizuka said with a smile. "I know that you, Moka, and two other girls were hanging around and flirting with him. I had to admit that Tsukune is one popular guy."

Kurumu then remembered when Mizuka first entered the classroom and how she was getting attack by the three students. They both sat together and continued to talk to each other at the entrance. Everyone was outside playing.

"You're a succubus aren't you?" Mizuka decided to ask. Kurumu nodded.

"I'm guessing you selected Tsukune as your destined one and your succubus nature has been affecting you," Mizuka said.

Kurumu became surprised that Mizuka knew about the succubus nature.

"So why did you choose Tsukune to be your destined one?"

"Well, he is kind-hearted and he saved me from the other Moka." she answered. "He wanted me as his friend and that touched my heart. I promised him to not use my charm on him."

Kurumu continued to tell about her experiences with him at the newspaper club. She also told her how she risked her life for Tsukune and how he paid no attention to her. She realized how polite and kind Tsukune was when she first met him.

"You know what, Kurumu?" she said. "I will help you get attention from Tsukune."

Kurumu's eyes widened. "Mizuka…why do you want to help me?"

"Well, it's a horrible way to die when a succubus is not loved and I wanted to repay you for saving me from those perverts," she answered.

Kurumu was speechless. She never thought a girl like Mizuka is willing to help her get her destined one.

"You mean you are going to help me get Tsukune to pay attention to me?" Kurumu asked, surprised.

"Of course," Mizuka said. "Like I said, I have no intention of flirting with Tsukune nor stealing Tsukune from anyone. I wanted to repay my dear friend for saving me from those perverted boys. I even support your relationship with Tsukune!"

At that moment Kurumu leapt up to her feet, overjoyed and gave Mizuka an aggressive hug.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you!" she cried.

"Please, please," Mizuka said, blushing. Kurumu let go of her and sat back down.

"I have some advice for you," said Mizuka. "In order to get Tsukune's attention, there are about three basic things a guy likes about women: appearance, characteristics, and talent. You are beautiful Kurumu; even Tsukune thinks you are cute. I think you're beautiful."

"Thanks. Does Tsukune really think that way?" Kurumu asked, blushing.

"Yeah," she said. "He told me he has cute friends."

Kurumu blushed when she said that.

"By the way, how are your academic skills?" asked Mizuka.

"Umm not that great," Kurumu said, embarrassed. "I suck at calculus but I became better when I had a tutor also another one helped proofread my writing."

"It looks like your academic skills needs a bit more improvement," Mizuka said sternly. "You should not daydream in class and stay focused. Show him that you are just as intelligent as Yukari and Moka!"

After saying that, Mizuka raised a fist in the air and made a triumphant pose. Kurumu grabbed out a notebook and started writing notes.

"Okay, here is the hard part. So pay attention," Mizuka said. "It looks like you will have to get his attention the hard way. You are NOT allowed to strip."

Kurumu stopped writing. "But that's the only way to get Tsukune attracted to me," she complained.

"You shouldn't do that," Mizuka protested. "Girls our age should not do anything like that. I never strip to seduce a boy so he can look lustfully at my body. I kind of noticed that Tsukune gets freaked out when he sees a girl naked in front of him and I don't think he likes that. He's not even perverted like that. I was even told that he got scared when a girl walked in his bathroom wearing only a towel when he was taking a shower."

Kurumu remembered the time when she first met Tsukune's mom and cousin and the time she snuck into his house and into his bedroom.

"If you constrain yourself from stripping or acting in a perverted manner he will pay more attention to you," she continued. "He can have a chance to relax and he will understand that you are willing to give up your bad habits to be with him. He just needed some room. That's all."

"Do you really think that's going to work?" Kurumu asked.

"Yeah," Mizuka said.

"Then I guess I could give this a try," Kurumu said confidentially.

"That's the spirit!" cheered Mizuka, dancing like a maniac. "Here's the plan. We will go right to the tennis courts and hide behind the trees. I will come out and find Tsukune. You stay in the bushes."

Kurumu nodded.

"Also, I will talk to him and tell him how you really feel about him," Mizuka said.

"Wait! Don't do that!" Kurumu pleaded. "I don't want him to know about my feelings. I mean, he knows about my feelings but I don't want you to tell him. I will be embarrassed."

"That is the only way we can get him to understand what you are going through," Mizuka said, putting her hands on Kurumu's shoulders. "Trust me. It will work."

Mizuka and Kurumu then hurried to the tennis courts and hid behind the trees that were two feet away from the courts. They saw many students playing tennis, basketball, soccer, and even tetherball. Finally they saw Tsukune and the other girls playing tennis with each other. Mizuka ran from her hiding place and leapt over the fence, interrupting their game.

"I apologize for the interruption but can I speak to Tsukune alone for a few minutes?" she asked.

"Um I'm sorry but we are pretty busy so he can't talk right now, desu. We are about to win our game, desu," said Yukari clinging on to Tsukune.

"Just real quick," said Mizuka. "I promise that I will return him to you."

"Alright," said Moka.

Tsukune puts down his racket and walked toward Mizuka. They both leapt over the fence and stood two feet away from the place Kurumu was hiding.

"All right, Tsukune," said Mizuka. "I have a serious question to ask you."

"Go ahead," said Tsukune. "I'm listening."

"How do you feel about Moka and please be honest."

Tsukune was surprised she asked a question like that.

"Well I like her a lot. She is kind, beautiful, and I regard her as my best friend."

"And what about Kurumu?"

"Well she is a good friend and my classmate but she ran away from me for some reason and I don't know why."

"I'll tell you why," Mizuka snapped holding a finger in front of him. "It's because you don't love her back and all you care is Moka and nothing more. You don't even understand Kurumu's honest feelings about you."

Tsukune became startled the moment she snapped at him.

"I do understand her feelings. It's just that Moka…" He tried to talk but was interrupted.

"There you go again about Moka," Mizuka snapped. "You always talk about Moka and not much about your other friends. You don't even care about Kurumu! You are just using her as protection from other monsters."

"That's not true. I wouldn't do such a thing…" said Tsukune, shocked.

"Oh, yeah?!" she yelled. She began to point a finger right onto Tsukune's chest. "Since when do you really care about Kurumu-chan?"

"Well I…" he tried to talk but was interrupted again.

"You don't even understand the true meaning of her succubus nature," Mizuka rebuked. "A succubus dies when she is never loved by the one she loves and Kurumu will die of sadness if you don't pay attention to her. The consequence is that you will lose a friend forever."

Tsukune was devastated and kept silent after hearing Mizuka's harsh words. He hated to believe her but he knew she was right about Kurumu.

"Do you realize how much of a jerk you have been to her? Mizuka continued. "A friend would always understand one another. You understand NOTHING about Kurumu-chan!"

Mizuka took a breath, paused for a moment, and began to speak again.

"Now let me tell you about Kurumu's feelings," she continued. "She chose you as her destined one because you saved her from getting killed by Inner Moka. Did you not remember that? She dreams day and night about you almost everyday. She couldn't bring herself to destroy the newspapers by the order of Gin when the Public Safety Commission arrived because you created the newspapers with her together. She risked her life many times to protect you and almost got killed by Akua when attempting to save Moka."

"She was overprotective of you and tries to stop Moka from overdrinking your blood. She promised to not use her charm on you to play fair with Moka. She even kissed you in order for you to stop rampaging when you were transformed into your ghoul form. She gave up several times to let Moka be with you! What more do you want from her? Do you think that's right?"

She gave Tsukune a stunning blow on his face with her hand. The girls stared at her, surprised.

"Baka! Do you think that's right?" She smacked him again. Blood ran down his nose.

"Kurumu told me all of this. As her friend I am mad at you!" she said.

"Tsukune!" cried the girls. Tsukune held out his hand to stop the girls. He then realized what Kurumu had been going through all her life since he met her and felt ashamed for not understanding her and being there for her. The moment Mizuka finished her yelling, Kurumu ran out of her hiding place, leapt over the fence, and marched toward Tsukune.

"So this is what you really feel about me," she said angrily. She also smacked him across the face.

"You know what?" Kurumu cried. "I love you Tsukune, but I hate you!"

Kurumu ran away with tears in her eyes. The girls were devastated after witnessing Mizuka's lecture on Tsukune. Tsukune watched Kurumu ran away and saw a knife in her right hand.

"Wait a minute, she isn't going to…" he said, glancing at her knife.

"Oh, yes she is," interrupted Mizuka, crossing her arms. "She plans to end her life because she knew you love Moka more than her. Kurumu is living a succubus life and she thought she will never be with her destined one because you already favor Moka. Kurumu believes that there is no reason for her to live on because she knew she is going to die anyway."

Her words stunned Tsukune.

"I'm going after her!" he cried.

"You said you have a date with Moka. Isn't that what you wanted?" asked Mizuka.

"I don't care! I-I am going to do something right and I'm going after her!" shouted Tsukune and hurried after Kurumu.

The girls were standing in front of him.

"Don't try to stop me, Moka-san," cried Tsukune.

"I'm not trying to stop you," said Moka softly. "We heard everything about what Mizuka said and I think she was right. I think that you should go after her."

"Moka-san I…" Tsukune said. Moka placed her fingers on his lips.

"I know it's a tough decision to make but Kurumu-chan is also my friend and I want you to save her like how she tried to save me," said Moka.

"She also saved me too…" said Mizore, blushing.

"I was also a jerk to her, desu," said Yukari. "I always made fun of her was because I envied her, desu."

"Moka-san, Mizore-chan, and Yukari-chan, thank you," he said and he hurried off after Kurumu. He ran past the cemetery and the woods until he reached the cliff where he saved Mizore three years ago. Then he saw her standing at the edge of the cliff. Kurumu held up her knife toward her breasts.

"Farewell, Tsukune-kun," she whispered. She raised her knife and began to drive it into her body.

"Kurumu-chan! No!" screamed Tsukune as he collided with her. Both of them crashed into a large boulder. He glanced at Kurumu's knife that is still in her hand and began to grab it.

"Let go of my knife!" Kurumu yelled, trying to snatch the knife away. But Tsukune grabbed her wrist, trying to pull the knife away. He then twisted her arm causing her to scream in pain, which forced her to drop the knife. The knife fell to the ground. He picked up the knife before Kurumu can and threw it down the cliff.

"Kurumu-chan, what are you thinking?" questioned Tsukune. Kurumu fell on her knees and began to sob.

"Why?" Kurumu cried. Tears poured from her eyes. "Why is it that Moka is more beautiful and popular than me? Why is it Moka that you love and not I? Why am I not the first girl to meet you?"

"Kurumu-chan…" he said, softly.

"Baka!" she yelled, pounding her fists onto Tsukune's chest. "Baka! Baka! Baka!"

Tsukune caught her wrists. Kurumu buried her face into Tsukune's chest, sobbing.

"Kurumu-chan," he said, patting her head. "I'm sorry for not understanding what you were going through. I now understand your succubus nature."

"You're lying!" Kurumu yelled, remembering that he accepted Moka for a date.

"No, I'm not lying," he said, placing his hands on her shoulders. "I was a jerk like Mizuka said. I should have realized what all my friends have been going through especially you. I don't want to lose a friend and that's why I stopped you."

"Tsukune…" Kurumu said softly. Her face began to turn red.

"You are beautiful Kurumu-chan, just like Moka-san," he continued. Kurumu's drooping mouth suddenly changed into a smile.

"Tsukune," she said with sparkling eyes. "Is-is this a dream?"

"No, Kurumu-chan," he said wiping her tears. "I'm sorry that I failed to realize what you are going through."

When he said those words Kurumu wrapped his arms around him and began to cry again. Tsukune hugged her back, stroking her hair.

Murotsu and the girls arrived to the cliff and saw them.

"What just happened, desu?" asked Yukari, wanting to know.

"It appears that Tsukune-kun has restored Kurumu's spirit again," smiled Mizuka. "You passed the test, Tsukune-kun. Well done."

"What test?" asked Mizore, wanting to know.

"To see if he really cared about any of his friends," she said, still smiling.

"Tsukune, you did the right thing," thought Moka.

Mizore and Yukari glared at Mizuka.

"Something doesn't seem to be right," thought Yukari.

"Why did this girl suddenly decide to help Kurumu and not me?" thought Mizore.

"Tsukune," Kurumu said looking up into Tsukune's eyes.

"Yes, Kurumu-chan?" he said.

"I really want to thank you by giving you this instead of my chocolates," she said. Kurumu placed both hands on his cheeks.

"Kurumu-chan, please don't do this! Not in front of-" he protested. But Kurumu did not waste her time. She pulled him forward and gave him a long passionate kiss. The taste of her saliva was intoxicating but her lipstick tastes of sweet strawberries. Tsukune's face turned beet red when her lips touched his.

He shut his eyes thinking that she would accidently use her charm on him. The girls stared at them with disgust and jealousy. Ruby was walking by and saw the girls frozen with anger. The cross veins were already popping up on their foreheads.

"Hey what's going on?" Ruby asked wanting to know. She then glanced up and saw the blue haired girl locking her lips with Tsukune. Cross veins also appeared on the right of her forehead and her jaw suddenly dropped.

"Hey! I won't allow anyone to kiss my Tsukune!" yelled Moka.

"That's right!" yelled Mizore. Her blue eyes glowed. "I'm the one destined to kiss him!"

"No, I'm going get a kiss from Tsukune!" yelled Yukari.

"No I will! I want a turn!" shouted Ruby. All four of them began to charge toward Tsukune and puckered at him. Mizuka then stood in their way.

"Now, now," said Mizuka, trying to calm everybody down.

"But Kurumu-chan is a succubus," complained Moka. "She just kissed him and now he will become her slave."

"Not true," laughed Mizuka. "The victim only becomes her slave if she uses her charm and kiss him at the same time. She already promised to not use her charm and play fair with all of you in order to get him."

"But that's not fair. I didn't have a chance to kiss him!" complained Ruby.

"Oh, you will some other time," said Mizuka.

Tsukune broke the contact with Kurumu. His face was red with embarrassment. Kurumu smiled with satisfaction. Her heart was pounding like mad and found that kiss more satisfying than the one she gave him when he was in his ghoul form.

"Thanks for the kiss, Tsukune," she purred. "That felt so good and I will remember that moment forever. No matter what happens, I will still fight Moka fair and square for you til the very end."

The rest of the girls ran up to him, asking him if he is okay.

"I'm fine, everyone. I don't feel any different," said Tsukune. "There is nothing weird going on with me."

The girls then glared at Mizuka.

"Who are you really and why are you helping Kurumu-chan?" asked Moka, glaring at her.

"Yeah, I thought you were sick in the infirmary, desu!" said Yukari sternly.

"There is something fishy about you!" hissed Mizore, showing her ice claws.

"Yeah, what are you trying to pull here?" shouted Ruby pointing her ruler at her.

"Why are you mad at me? I have done nothing wrong," Mizuka explained trying to act innocent.

"I noticed that when you are here, Murotsu was not present and when he is present, you are gone," said Ruby.

"So does that mean that you are Murotsu-senpai?" asked Moka.

"I have a feeling that you are him by the way you were talking," hissed Mizore.

Mizuka gave a sigh. "I guess you have found me out."

She snapped her fingers and began to transform with a large puff of smoke concealing her. When the smoke cleared Murotsu was standing in her place.

"I knew it!" said Ruby.

"So, it's you Murotsu-senpai. You were in disguise!" said Tsukune, shocked.

"You were Mizuka in our class," said Moka, surprised.

"That explains your sickness!" yelled Yukari pointing her wand at him.

"No wonder Mizuka didn't change in the locker rooms with us and said she had to change in the bathrooms," said Moka.

"Explain yourself, Murotsu-senpai and how could you lecture Tsukune like that," hissed Mizore bringing out her ice claws.

"My apologies me for deceiving you all," said Murotsu. "I know I shouldn't be involved in this but I was the one that planned it. Not Kurumu-chan. I planned everything. I did this because I wanted to help Kurumu get her chance. I also did this because I wanted to repay her for saving me from those perverted dudes."

Kurumu then thought about how he got attacked by the three students earlier.

"That time when you are bullied," said Kurumu, putting her hands over her mouth. "Are you alright?"

"Why didn't you transform when these guys attacked you, desu?" asked Yukari, clenching her fists.

"Yeah, I was just wondering what took you so long to get back to the headmaster's office," said Ruby glaring at Murotsu and crossing her arms.

"Guys, I was trying to look for the spies in the school but I didn't want anyone to recognize my identity so I transformed into a regular girl and named myself Mizuka-chan. I even have to fool Nekonome and check your classroom to make sure the spies were not in there. When those three pervy old brutes attacked me, I didn't want to blow my cover even though I could have taken those guys down myself. I was glad Kurumu-chan saved me from them," explained Murotsu.

"Well, you fooled us all," said Tsukune. "But I forgive you."

"I'm sorry that I lectured you and smacked you," said Murotsu.

"I am sorry too," replied Tsukune.

"For what?" asked Murotsu.

"Never mind," said Tsukune.

"Friends?" asked Murotsu, extending his hand toward Tsukune.

"Friends," Tsukune replied and shook his hand. He began to walk back with the girls clinging on Tsukune on the way back to school except for Kurumu who stayed behind for a moment. Murotsu then began to head the opposite direction to the hideout.

"Murotsu-senpai," Kurumu called in a quiet voice.

"Yes, Kurumu-chan," He answered as he heard her.

Kurumu placed her hands behind her back.

"I-I want to thank you…for helping me," she said. Her cheeks turned a little red.

"Oh it's nothing," Murotsu said, also blushing. "I was just glad to cheer you up. Plus, I had to understand that it was I who should be thanking you."

Murotsu turned back and headed back the ruined cemetery. Kurumu watched him and thought about what he did for her. She turned back and hurried toward into school with a smile on her face.

**To Be Continued…**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: A Friendly Reunion + Vampire

Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario + Vampire. I twisted the author's storyline into my own imagination.

A next morning passed by after the day Tsukune made up for Kurumu. Murotsu, Tsukune, and his friends were on their way back to school. Nazere and Hiyata stayed home to build the training room. Murotsu was now wearing his old school uniform.

"Alright everybody, this is our last day before we leave the Youkai Academy," said Murotsu, pointing at the Youkai campus. "We are going to fetch Gin and Fong. I will divide you into two teams. Yukari, Mizore, and Ruby, you guys go and find Fong. Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu, and I will get Gin. Once we fetch these two, we will begin our training for the journey."

Everybody nodded they all set out to find Gin and Fong. At the Youkai fitness room, Fong was practicing dodging falling green stability balls and punching bags. Around him twenty figures popped up. Fong drew his sword and sliced all of them in two halves with one strike. He then ran toward a punching bag and began to strike it with several roundhouse kicks. The door suddenly opened and Yukari, Mizore, and Ruby walked in.

"Morning, Fong," greeted Yukari.

"Oh, good morning to you all," he said, putting his sword away.

"What are you doing in the training room, desu?" she asked. Fong picked up the punching bag and set it right side up.

"I'm training because I remembered the time I was with Xia-Long and the ceiling almost killed me if Hokuto-senpai didn't save my worthless but," he said. "You were there, Yukari. Remember?"

Yukari nodded and remembered about their moment with Xia-long and Gairen.

"Anyway, what brings you three here and where is Tsukune and Moka?" he asked as he picked up his water bottle.

"We need you to come with us because we all have an important mission for Moka," said Ruby.

"And what is that?" he asked in curiosity.

"We need your help to rescue Moka's family along with a Rosario made by her father," whispered Mizore. "Tsukune, Moka, and Kurumu are looking for Gin right now."

"I'm sorry," Fong said after he drank his water. "I still have more training to do plus I am not ready for another journey."

"We are going to a training/fitness room that is just as big this room," Ruby said.

"Would you like to come see it, desu?" asked Yukari. Fong thought for a moment.

He walked toward the bench and wiped his head with a towel.

"Fine then," he said. "I hope the headmaster approves of that and this trip better be worth it."

"The headmaster already approved for you to leave the campus for a while," said Ruby.

So he followed them out of the room to the exit of the school. They walked until they reached the cemetery. Fong looked around and had a scared look on his face.

"What is this place?" he asked.

"Our new dorm," Mizore answered. Yukari began to tap on the entrance with her wand. Two minutes later the tombstones opened. Nazere and Hiyata were standing on the stairway."

"Welcome Fong," they said to him with a bow.

****Later in a different place****

Murotsu, Tsukune, Moka, and Kurumu were heading to the clubroom. When they peaked in no one was there.

"Where did he go?" grunted Moka.

"I don't know. He was in the club room with us yesterday," said Tsukune.

"So where else could you find Gin?" asked Murotsu.

"Well, he could be peeping in at the girls locker rooms," said Kurumu. "If he is there we should know it."

"It seems that he has never changed. How do you know he's in the locker rooms?" he asked.

"You know, from the screams from the girls," said Kurumu.

"That may be an odd way to find somebody," Murotsu said. "But that sounds kinda clever."

Just then a loud scream shot through the hallway.

"It's coming from the girls' locker rooms," Moka shouted pointing ahead.

"Could it be Gin?" asked Tsukune.

"I don't know," said Kurumu.

A red-haired girl was running toward them.

"Akashiya Moka!" she cried.

"Kokoa," Moka said quietly.

"It's that werewolf again! He's still taking pictures of us changing in the room," Kokoa shouted.

"Let's go!" said Murotsu with a smile on his face as he hurried to the locker rooms.

"Hey who is that guy?" she asked, giving Murotsu a stern look.

"He's a friend of ours," Kurumu said, trying not to reveal his identity.

"Don't tell me that he is going to peek at them too," shouted Kokoa.

"Let's go after him," said Tsukune. "I think Gin is already there."

They raced to the locker rooms though the hallway. Kokoa followed them along the way. They ran outside and hid in the bushes. They peeked through and saw Murotsu storming toward the girl's locker rooms. He then stopped a few feet away.

"What's he doing?" whispered Kokoa.

"I don't know but I hope it's not what we're thinking," said Moka.

They waited for several hours but Murotsu haven't moved yet. Suddenly he hid behind a large tree near the entrance. The doors slammed open and Gin flew out. His camera flew out and landed on the ground near him.

"You pervert! How dare you go into our locker rooms!" a girl yelled and she slammed the door.

Gin woke up and tried to pick up his camera he dropped. Suddenly a foot stepped on his camera.

"No, I spent lots of yen for my beautiful camera and now it's ruined!" he cried, grabbing his hair. He then raised his fists toward Murotsu. "This is all your fault, kid. You ruined me. Do you know how expensive my camera was? You are buying me a new camera!"

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the pervy wolfy boy. Did you just call your old friend 'kid'?" said Murotsu, crossing his arms with a wicked grin on his face.

Gin's face turned white as if he saw a ghost.

"Old friend? There's only one person that calls me that," he thought. He studied Murotsu's face for a minute. He immediately recognized him and began to tremble.

"It…it can't be," said Gin, shivering. "I thought you have perished by the Public Safety Commission."

"Don't change the subject!" snapped Murotsu. "What do you think you are doing?"

"Me? I-I-I was j-ju-just taking snapshots for our brand new newspaper we are about to publish," he replied in a nervous chuckle.

"My father already taught me better than to peek at girls when they are changing and taking snapshots out of them," said Murotsu. "You should know better than that as well. You were supposed to set an example to all of your members since you are the club president."

"Well I…" But Gin did not get a chance to finish his sentence.

"Do you remember what I said what should happen to perverts, old pervert?" Murotsu lectured.

"Wha-what was that?" Gin nervously said.

"Perverts shall be punished!" thundered Murotsu. His blue eyes flared. Gin's face turned pale with horror. Murotsu extended his hand toward Gin and flashed him with lightning.

"Girls!" Murotsu called out, snapping his fingers.

"I think he wants us to come out," whispered Moka.

They all came out of the bushes and stood right behind Murotsu. Murotsu's index finger pointed at Gin. "Sick'em!"

Moka, Kurumu, and Kokoa marched up to Gin lying motionless on the ground. He opened his eyes and saw the three of them staring down at him.

"Oh, umm Moka, Kurumu, um its uh g-g-good to see you guys alive," Gin stuttered.

"I won't forgive you for peeking in the girl's locker room!" yelled Moka, clenching her fists.

"You will pay big time, perv!" yelled Kurumu, sharpening her claws.

"Ko-Chan!" yelled Kokoa.

"Yes, Kokoa-sama," said Koumori.

Kokoa grabbed her pet bat and it transformed into a giant spiky mace. Gin screamed in pain as the girls pounded him with their fists, weapons, and feet. He collapsed the ground after a series of kicks and punches. His face was also covered with shoe marks. Murotsu knelt down toward Gin and grabbed him by the tie.

"Alright, you pervy werewolf. You are coming with me," Murotsu said as he dragged the wreched Gin across the floor. He was still smiling.

"Gin is really pathetic, isn't he?" said Kokoa, sweat-dropping.

"Yeah, as always," agreed Kurumu, also sweat-dropping.

"It seems to me that Murotsu was really happy to see Gin," said Moka.

"I could tell," replied Kurumu.

"Well, we got Gin-senpai so let's get going," said Tsukune and followed Murotsu.

Kurumu, Moka, and Tsukune began to make their way back to the lair.

"Hey! Where are you all going?" yelled Kokoa.

"We are going to the lair for some training," answered Moka.

"You're not leaving without me, Akashiya Moka!" snapped Kokoa, running after them. "I don't know what you guys are up to so I'm coming too."

"It's too dangerous for you. The other me would say the same thing," protested Moka. But Kokoa was still up and running.

Murotsu looked back and saw the red-haired girl following them.

"You can come along, daughter of Shuzen Issa," said Murotsu.

Kokoa stopped and stared at Murotsu.

"How do you know about my father and how do you know me?" she asked.

"You're father was a customer of ours," he said. "He and two of your older sisters are imprisoned by the Masked King for their betrayal against the Masked King."

"Wait, what happened to dad, and my sisters?" she asked, anxiously.

"It's a long story," Murotsu said. "We'll talk once we get to the lair."

They reached the cemetery and opened the tombstone entrance. Tsukune helped Murotsu carry Gin down the stairs. The group finally reached the living room and set Gin on the sofa.

"Greetings, Kokoa and welcome," greeted Nazere.

"That girl. She's cuter than all the girls I met yesterday," thought Hiyata.

Nazere nudged him.

"Oh, welcome Kokoa," Hiyata said extending his hand.

Kokoa said hi but did not shake his hand. She felt a little bit uneasy. Murotsu sat down and explained what happened to the Shuzen family to Kokoa. He handed her a locket to Kokoa.

"Your father left me that when he and your sisters were imprisoned for their betrayal. He also had one for Moka-chan and I gave that one to her," Murotsu said. "I'm sorry."

Kokoa gazed at the shimmering locket. The poor girl began to weep the moment she saw her family baby picture. Moka hugged her for comfort.

"Don't worry Kokoa-chan," said Tsukune handing her a tissue. "We will rescue your family. It's a promise I will make to Moka and you."

"Tsukune…" she said softly. "Thank you."

Ruby, Mizore, Yukari, Fong, Nazere, and Hiyata arrived.

"Alright now that everyone is here, we will begin our training," said Murotsu, picking up his staff. "Kokoa, welcome to our hideout by the way and we will all be preparing for our journey to rescue your family."

"What about Gin?" asked Moka. "He's been unconscious for quite a while."

"Then we'll just have to wake him up with this," said Hiyata with a cunning smile. He was already holding Nazere's alarm clock, the one that Tsukune slept next to. He set the time for one minute and began to wait for it to go off. The alarm finally went off and an annoying sound shot from it. Gin woke up from the loud ringing and shot up out of the sofa.

"Wha-what just happened to me? Why is everybody here? Where am I?" he shouted hysterically. Everybody giggled.

"Alright old friend, you're finally awake," said Murotsu. "And now, you will join the Newspaper Club to a boot camp."

"EEEHHH!" screamed Gin.

**To Be Continued…**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Boot Camp + Vampire

Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario + Vampire. I twisted the author's storyline into my own imagination.

"You got to be kidding me!" complained Gin as he sat up on the couch. "How did I end up getting beat up by girls for being caught taking pictures and then requested to go some boot camp?"

"All of us are here for an important mission," answered Murotsu, as he took off his school uniform. "Our objective is to rescue the Shuzen family and the Rosario from uncle Yuroku. I know that they are currently detained in uncle Yuroku's keep, which used to be my father's house."

Gin grunted, stretched, and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"So I am here for some rescue mission?" he complained. "Oh please. I have business with my Newspaper Club in school."

"Please Gin-senpai. We are trying to save Moka's family," said Tsukune.

"Please do that for my father and sisters?" begged Moka.

"Well, if it's for Moka, fine then," submitted Gin.

"Besides, the entire Newspaper club is already here, buddy," Murotsu said. "The headmaster requested you to join us in our mission to save Moka's family."

"Hmmm…he didn't tell me," said Gin, crossing his arms.

"The vampire prisoners are the Shuzen family," Murotsu continued. "They were the only members of the Fairy Tale organization that betrayed the Masked King and Gyokuro in order to protect Moka. The Masked King intended to capture Moka for Yuroku and steal her Rosario to destroy the Youkai Academy, many parts of the monster realm, and the human world. Many of the seals were created to seal her inner form. One of them has been stolen by him."

"Is my Rosario that powerful?" asked Moka, clutching her seal.

"Yes. Your seal was used by four of the dark lords to create a barrier to prevent the monsters and humans to fight against each other," Murotsu answered. "Once Soku is revived my uncle will use Issa's Rosario to create a weapon powerful enough to destroy the Youkai Academy. The school contains the seal that creates the barrier. Once the seal and the school is destroyed the barrier would weaken and both the monster realm and the human world will fall into the hands of the Soku and his demons."

"This mission is very dangerous," said Nazere, adjusting his glasses. "Yuroku's headquarters are well guarded and the enemies are more powerful than you think. That is why we need to train and prepare for the worst. For sure Soku will finally be freed but we do not know when."

"So what's going on? And who's Soku?" asked Gin, confused.

Tsukune and his friends began to explain what was going on and why the headmaster wants them to go on the journey. Gin listened and slouched on the couch as they talked about the prophecy with the Chosen and Soku. After that, Hiyata opened the elevators to the lower level.

"Let's go to the training room and begin the training," Hiyata said.

The three boys led Tsukune, Gin, Fong, and the six girls to elevators. They went down two levels until they reached a giant fitness room. Tsukune and his friends stared at the room with amazement. It contained a giant dojo, a running track that is about the size as a high school race track around a football field, an open bonsai garden, and a huge area filled with treadmills, tar bells, dumb bells, stretch bands, and jump ropes.

"All right everyone," said Murotsu. "We will start warming with physical fitness."

"Okay," said Tsukune. "That shouldn't be so difficult for me."

"Ah, that's what you think," said Nazere. "Us three are going to push you extra hard. We are going to be warming up on physical fitness all day."

"Is there ever going to be break time?" asked Yukari.

"Only lunch for one hour and dinner," answered Hiyata smiling.

"Is it okay if we can take short breathers?" asked Gin.

"No breathers!" snapped Murotsu pointing his staff at him. "All of you need to develop strength and physical fitness in your human forms. We are going to train you hard til you are fully prepared for the journey."

"Why are we not allowed to be in our monster forms at this point?" asked Kurumu.

"Because," said Murotsu. "My uncle can cast a spell that would disable our monster forms and keep us in our human form for about 24 hours. You may encounter him on the way. We can't rely on our own power too much and we have to be able to fight in out human forms. It's a fighting skill that all monsters must have which father told me. As a matter of fact we must not waste time on fighting goblins with our true strength. Save it for strong opponents like my uncle, the Masked King, Gyokuro, or any opponent stronger than goblins. This is going to be part of our training. We will learn martial arts tomorrow. The only time we can use our true power is at our greatest need."

"Hey, dragon boy," said Koumori. "What am I supposed to do, dechuuu?"

Everyone looked up and saw the bat fluttering over Kokoa.

"Oh, I definitely have something for you to do," smiled Hiyata. He reached out his hand and made a quick grab at the little bat. Koumori struggled and tried to bite his fingers but Hiyata squeezed him harder. Hiyata took him to a hamster cage.

"Hey what are you doing? Let go of me, dechu!" cried Koumori.

Hiyata did not respond. He grabbed some duck tape and tied Koumori's wings to his body. In the cage was a large hamster running wheel big enough for a bat to fit in. Hiyata then dropped Koumori in a little hole of the wheel and closed it. He then pressed a small button on the cage and the wheel began to slowly spin. The bat had no choice but to run using his tiny feet.

"There you go," said Hiyata, walking away laughing. "You can train in there for a while."

"Hey!" screamed Koumori. "This is animal abuse! Stop this at once, dechu!"

The hamster wheel began to rotate faster. Koumori ran as fast as he could to keep up his speed. Everyone stared at Koumori with embarrassment.

"Do you think this is necessary for my pet to do that?" asked Kokoa with concern.

"Well he had nothing to do. He will be alright," sighed Murotsu. He then raised his staff and banged it on the ground. "Alright. Let's begin. Push-ups let's go! The boys will get on your knuckles and the girls can do regular ones."

"On our knuckles? " complained Gin.

"Yes, now get down on your knees and all of you need to give me 40 push-ups," ordered Murotsu. "If you don't do any of your push-ups correctly, you will start over and I will double the amount of push-ups you are going to give me. Do that again I will double them again."

"And I will tell you exactly what he meant," said Nazere, adjusting his glasses. "If you do not get low enough you will start over and he will give you 80. Do that again he will double it to 160 so you better do your push-ups right!"

Everyone groaned and began their push-ups. None of them dared to mess up on one push-up. After twenty-five push-ups everyone began to groan, except Tsukune, Moka, Ruby, and Fong. The four of them seemed to be enjoying them.

"This is torture, desu," whined Yukari.

"I can't keep this up," complained Kurumu. "My arms are sore…"

Murotsu knelt down in front of Kurumu.

"You can do it," he encouraged her. "If Moka and Tsukune can do them, you can too. Do you want Moka to be the one that will win Tsukune?"

"Murotsu…" Kurumu said in her mind. Her eyes fluttered. She never thought he was trying to help her. She realized that he helped to get Tsukune to make up for her.

Kurumu straightened her arms, held push-up position and continued in a faster pace.

"I won't lose to you, Akashiya Moka!" thought Kurumu as she pressed her body down and up. "I must finish them before Moka."

Murotsu glanced back at Kurumu, keeping up her pace in her push-ups.

"Wow, the moment I said that, she just sprang in action. Impressive," thought Murotsu.

When Mizore and Yukari saw Kurumu, they did the same thing.

"I am not going to lose to Moka, nor that big breast freak," Yukari thought.

"Tsukune will be mine if I keep this up," Mizore said to herself quietly.

Everyone has perfectly done their push-ups except for Gin and Kokoa

"I hate this exercise!" growled Kokoa. "I'm on my twenty-fifth one…"

Gin collapsed on his 30th push-up. Murotsu told him to start over again and made him go 80. Nazere pushed his foot down on his back.

"Come on Gin, big guys like you need a good workout too! Their not supposed to be hard for you!" shouted Hiyata.

Kokoa held push-up position on her 35th one. She was sweating and gritting her teeth.

"You can do it, sis!" yelled Moka.

"I believe in you, Kokoa," cheered Kurumu.

Everyone else began to cheer for her.

"Hey you guys," groaned Gin, with shaky arms. "What about me?"

"Keep going and get lower or I'll have to give you 160!" yelled Murotsu, banging his staff on the ground. Gin's face turned red and sweat dripped down his face. His knuckles were sore. After Kokoa finished her push-ups, everyone cheered for Gin. About eight minutes later Gin finally did his 80th push-up and collapsed again.

"Is it over?" moaned Gin, gasping for air.

"No, we are on to the next part of physical training," said Murotsu. He led all of them to the starting line of the running track. He made a glance at Kourmori who was already spinning in his cage.

"Alright that's enough," said Murotsu to Hiyata. Hiyata ran and turned off the hamster machine. The wheel stopped rotating. Koumori lay on his wings, too dizzy to move.

"And now, we will be running 100 laps around this running track," Mutostu said. "I will test you on your pacing skills and speed."

"I think I heard you wrong," asked Mizore. "I heard you say 100 laps."

"No, you heard me correctly, Mizore," said Murotsu. "You will run 100 laps."

"Wait a minute, dragon boy," said Gin. "Isn't 100 laps too much?"

"How would you like 200 laps?" asked Murotsu with a smile on his face.

"Never mind," responded Gin. "Just asking."

"Alright! Lets go wait on the starting line," said Murotsu as he reached in his pocket and grabbed out his whistle. Everyone stepped onto the track and stood in running position. They waited until Murotsu gave his signal.

"On your mark, get set…." He shouted and finally he blew his whistle.

Everyone shot of and dashed along the red running track. So far Hiyata was in front of everyone with Moka right behind him followed. Kurumu, Ruby, Tsukune, Mizore and Fong ran in a group. Behind them were Gin, Yukari, and Kokoa running slowly with Murotsu and Nazere sprint walking right next to them. Both the boys kept pestering them to hustle. Gin's group was lapped five times by Hiyata, three by Moka, and two by Tsukune's group. About forty-nine minutes later, Kurumu ran ahead and finally caught up with Moka on her twenty-eighth lap and the two began to race.

"I must beat Moka, I can't lose to her at all. Soon Tsukune will be mine," Kurumu thought again as she was running. The two girls kept their pace and continued to run. Neither of them let each other to pass the other. Mizore finally caught up with the two girls on her fifty-sixth lap and raced them. Gin's group, Murotsu, and Nazere stared at them with amazement as they were running. Hiyata already finished his 100th lap.

Gin then slowed down and stopped. He was too exhausted and breathed heavily from his mouth. Sweat dripped down his exhausted face and his knees collapsed to the ground. Murotsu and Nazere stopped and ran back toward Gin while Yukari and Kokoa still continued to run.

"Get up, Gin," said Nazere. "It's just 100 laps."

"I can't run," panted Gin. "The cramp is just too painful."

"Once you're done with your 100 laps we can have a lunch break, Gin," said Murotsu. "Now com'on."

Both of the boys grabbed him by the wrists and started running. Gin continued to moan as he was forced to run along with them. An hour passed and Gin finished his 100th lap. About an hour and a half later Moka, Kurumu, and Mizore finished their runs and knelt down, exhausted. All three of them tied. Fifteen minutes after that Tsukune, Ruby and Fong reached the finished line on their 100th lap. Ten minutes later, Yukari and Kokoa were done and high fived each other for completing the run. Everyone then waited for Gin who was dragged by the boys on the field.

"Com'on Gin!" said Murotsu as they all crossed the finish line on their 100th lap. At that moment Gin collapsed to the ground panting heavily for air.

"Alright, that was fun. Now it's time for a lunch break." Announced Murotsu as he took off his whistle. Everyone sighed with relief and was glad it was over.

"This is a good work out for me," said Ruby, happily. "I felt refreshed after exercising."

"Since when do you like work out?" exhaled Yukari.

"Ah…many many things had happened," said Ruby, closing her eyes. "I don't remember how…"

"There she goes again," sighed Mizore, sweat-dropping. "I felt like my ice muscles have already melted…"

"We may have tied this round, Akashiya Moka," breathed Kurumu. "But this isn't over yet."

"Why are you two competing against me?" asked Moka.

"I want to win Tsukune's heart. That's all," declared Kurumu.

"We are tired of you getting Tsukune's attention, and it's my turn," said Mizore, grabbing Tsukune's arm.

"No, Mizore he's mine," yelled Kurumu, grabbing his other arm.

"I won't allow you to touch him. He's mine alone," cried Moka, grabbing him.

"Can you three knock it off?" screamed Tsukune. He finally broke free from their grasps. "I'm hungry anyway. I'm going to eat lunch right now."

"Excellent suggestion," agreed Murotsu. "Let's all have a friendly lunch for now."

"I need to get Ko-Chan," said Kokoa and she hurried toward the hamster cage.

Koumori lay motionless in the hamster wheel but was breathing heavily. She picked up the wretched bat and carried him to the living room.

After the break the group did a lot of serious weight lifting. Everyone failed except for Moka who had vampiric strength. The training became seriously intense compared to the training before rescuing Moka from the Fairy Tale.

The group was also required to learn martial arts. Fang and Mizore had a good experience in those skills but the others were just getting started. Everyone had to punch bags and learn many basic kicking techniques such as roundhouse, inside/outside crescent, hook, and many others. In the meantime, Tsukune and Murotsu were alone at a bonsai garden to meditate.

"You must be able to control your mind. This meditation will help you regain strength. The power of the Chose lies in your spirit," Murotsu said.

Tsukune closed his eyes and allowed his body to relax.

"The Chosen's spirit is powerful. You must be spirited. You also must have a heart for everyone you care about if you want to save them," he continued.

Later on Tsukune was given two katana swords. Murotsu began his private lessons on kenjutsu for him. After serious training on wooden targets, Murotsu became his practice opponent. Tsukune slashed and swung his katanas. Murotsu swung his giant double-edged blade. Tsukune tried to block it but the giant blade was too powerful that it quickly disarmed Tsukune. Murotsu sank his blade on the ground, grabbed the handle of it and spun kick Tsukune, knocking him off his feet. When Tsukune fell to the ground, Murotsu placed his foot on his chest and pointing his giant blade at his face.

"You can't always defend yourself from my blows, Tsukune. You must learn how to dodge my attacks," Murotsu said, taking his foot off him.

"Yeah but you have a stronger and heavier weapon. It's not fair," grunted Tsukune.

"Which is why you are training with me. The enemy will not play fair and neither should you. Imagine you have to fight a huge troll with a club. You can't always depend on your weapons too much to defend yourself and the club would shatter your katanas," said Murotsu.

"Well, I guess you're right," said Tsukune and continued his training.

The martial arts lessons continued for five days until everyone was able to get their techniques right. They were able to learn and master the extreme martial arts kicks. A few days later, Tsukune's friends also received a different Japanese weapon they can use on their journey.

"These weapons are for you to use when you are in human form," said Murotsu. "Learn how to use it well and defend yourself from your enemies. This will help you to avoid using your true abilities."

After a few more days passed, Tsukune finally improved in his martial arts and swordsmanship abilities and his friends were also able to master their training as well. During the last few days of training they had sparring matches and everyone was allowed to be in their monster forms.

"Only use your monster abilities at your greatest need especially against tough opponents that are not goblins," said Murotsu. "That power is your true power and should not come to waste against mindless goblins."

When training was officially done, everyone rested before they head out on their journey.

**To Be Continued…**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Hot Springs + Vampire

Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario + Vampire. I twisted the author's storyline into my own imagination.

The morning has finally come and today is the day for the journey to Yuroku's keep. Everybody was prepared, fully trained, and ready to move out. They brought food, water, two giant tents, sleeping bags, camp supplies, healing potions, and the weapons that were used during the training. Each person carried a large backpack of supplies. They trudged on for hours and passed many forests and valleys until their feet felt hot and heavy. Koumori was then sent to find any places to rest. There was not a single village they passed by but only land. As they continued to walk night fell.

"Hey Murotsu-senpai, are we there yet? It's almost dark," said Tsukune. His arms began to droop and the weight of his backpack became a burden to him.

"We still have about fifty miles to go," Murotsu replied. "We must find a place to rest before we continue."

Everyone began to search for a comfortable area. They were already in the meadow filled with weeds and vines. No one felt comfortable to settle where they were. It was dark and pitch black. They could hardly see anything through the woods. Just then Koumori returned.

"Kokoa-sama! Kokoa-sama!" he called. "I just found two giant hot springs adjacent to each other, dechu! They are right ahead of us."

"Well done, Ko-chan," Kokoa said as he landed on her shoulder. "We can settle near the hot springs and bathe there for a while."

"Good idea," said Tsukune. "I'm pretty hungry right now."

Everyone agreed and hurried toward the hot springs. They could feel the warm mist as they approached them. Finally, they saw the two giant pools of hot springs with a giant hill between them. The area was open and beautiful.

"Alright, let's set up our tents near the hot springs while Hiyata makes dinner," said Murotsu and he took of his backpack. "After that, we will rest. Tomorrow we can recuperate by relaxing in the hot springs."

Everyone put their stuff down and sat down to rest their tired feet. The rest of the boys got up and started setting up the two large tents. The girls hurried off to the nearby woods to gather some firewood. When the girls returned with the firewood, Hiyata began to cook supper. As he was cooking, Murotsu gave a speech to everyone.

"All the tents are set up. The one on the left is where the girls are going to be sleeping," said Murotsu, pointing at the pink tent. "And this blue tent on the right is where us guys are going to sleep."

Everyone looked at their tents and nodded.

"Now that we are camping here are several rules that we should follow," stated Murotsu as he was going to name them. "Rule number 1: Stay in the camp at all times. Rule number 2: If you are going to leave the camp bring at least two people with you."

Everyone nodded.

"Rule number 3," he continued. "No PDA. No personal display of affection, no public display of affection, and no private display of affection. Moka, I forbid you to bite Tsukune in this journey."

"I hate to complain but how am I supposed to get Tsukune's blood and I need it to live?" complained Moka.

"I'm glad you asked that," Nazere said. He took out a bottle with red liquid in it.

"Um…here. This is Tsukune's blood we just sample during the training. I put the sample in an incubator for his red blood cells. And um…as a bonus I mixed Tsukune's blood with tomato juice. I thought you would need it so we brought about ten bottles of Tsukune's blood in tomato juice. I hope you enjoy this…err...this meal."

Nazere handed the bottle to Moka. Her eyes sparkled in delight as she eyed the red liquid inside the bottle. Everyone stared at Moka and the bottle with disgust.

"Aww, I was fine with Moka-san biting me for my blood," complained Tsukune quietly.

"Rule number 4," Murotsu continued. "No guys around the girls' tent/spring and no girls around the guys' tent/spring and if any of you violates any of these rules I will give you a dreadful punishment. The only time you can do that is if you need something from each other."

"What is that dreadful punishment?" asked Fong, wanting to know.

"Would you like me to demonstrate?" he sneered, holding out his staff. It flashed with lightning like tesla coil. At that moment, everyone immediately shook their heads.

"Good, that's what I thought," he said, lowering his staff. "Everyone put your sleeping bags in your tents and go get food. Dismissed!"

"Yikes," said Fong.

"I don't like these rules," whispered Kurumu to Yukari.

"Neither do I, desu," agreed Yukari.

"I never though he was that strict," said Tsukune.

"And pretty bossy," said Kokoa.

Hiyata was finished cooking seafood stew and banged on the pot to call everyone to eat. The seafood stew was excellent. There was not one person that wouldn't ask for seconds. After the meal, they all slept in their tents. Tsukune was the only one that couldn't sleep. He still thought about the nightmare he had the first night he stayed in Nazere's hideout. Seeing that all the boys were asleep he noticed that Murotsu's sleeping bag was empty. As he quietly walked out of the tent he saw Moka and Kurumu outside of their tents.

"Moka-san, you're up too?" he whispered loudly.

"It's really hard for me to sleep," said Moka, hanging her head. "I'm worried about my family. I know they all have done terrible things when they were working for the Fairy Tale organization but I'm worried about them."

"There is one question that I want to ask Murotsu-senpai," said Kurumu. "He told us that he was a human transformed into a dragon mage. I was wondering why he isn't considered the Chosen One? He was even powerful to defeat all of us."

"Yeah, but he was a good match for Tsukune. I was wondering that too," said Moka.

"Let's go look for him and ask him," said Tsukune as headed to the springs.

"Wait, Tsukune," said Moka, grabbing him by the arm. "I don't think we should do that. We will get in trouble and-"

"I'm going to talk to him whether I get in trouble or not," said Tsukune breaking free from Moka's grasp.

"Then I'm coming with you, Tsukune," said Moka, following him.

"Me too and I'm keeping an eye on you if you keep Tsukune to yourself!" snapped Kurumu.

"Okay, okay. Let's just go," said Moka.

The three began to make their way toward the hot springs. Murotsu was standing in front of the hot springs on top of a large bolder gazing across the steamy and the two girls quietly hid behind a nearby rock so he couldn't see them. Murotsu began to sigh for a moment.

"You three should resting," he said to them. "You're strength is needed for tomorrow."

"I'm sorry," apologized Tsukune. "We just couldn't sleep."

"We just have one question to ask you," said Moka, remembering what Kurumu wanted to know.

"Since you told us you were a human and you are living in this world as a dragon. Why weren't you considered the Chosen One?" asked Kurumu.

Murotsu was stunned the moment she asked him that question.

"I…I am not worthy," he said, hanging his head. "Mikogami saw anger, pain, and vengeance in my heart. He told me that was the reason why I wasn't chosen to defeat Soku. Even though I use my magic on him it will have no effect on him. You, Tsukune on the other hand are kinder and more pure-hearted than I am. That's why you are worthy enough to stop the power of darkness in the youkai realm."

He placed his staff under his feet and gazed at the stars. His fist clenched after that painful memory.

"You are our only hope, Tsukune. I swear that I will do what I can to protect all of you. It is a vow that I will keep until I die. I will never forgive my uncle for his brutality."

"I know how it feels to loose a loving parent and a lot of friends," said Moka. "I lost my real mother that died to protect me from Alucard."

Murotsu's eyes widened when he recognized that name.

"Yes," Murotsu said. "She fought alongside my father, Fuhai, and Mikogami against the demon lord Soku. They were both pretty close along with yor father. My father was cut down by my uncle because I failed to help him."

"Murotsu-senpai, you don't have to blame yourself like that," said Moka.

"She's right. There is no need to punish yourself like that," cried Tsukune.

"It's not your fault, Murotsu-senpai," said Kurumu, trying to calm him down. "Even though your uncle killed him, I believe your father was trying to save his guests and you."

"But I also failed the other dragon mages and my friends from the old Newspaper club," he said hanging his head. "I swear I will do what I can to help rescue the Shuzen family, and help destroy my uncle, the Masked King, and Soku for good."

Moka, Kurumu and Tsukune looked at each other and back at Murotsu.

"Murotsu, it's alright. Just calm down," said Kurumu.

"Forgive me guys," said Murotsu, quietly. "It's difficult for me to live with such painful memories."

"I understand you how you feel," said Tsukune. "I believe the rivalry between humans and monsters will end."

"Yes," Murotsu agreed, gazing up at the night sky.

**Now it's morning.**

Tsukune felt something soft and funny on his shoulder.

"Tsukune, rise and shine big boy," said a deep voice.

Tsukune groaned and placed his pillow on top of his head.

"Aw! The old sleepy head won't wake up," said another voice.

"Alright, Hiyata go for it," whispered another voice.

There was a loud blast from an alarm clock. Tsukune instantly shot out of his sleeping bag and fell down with a thump.

"Not again…" groaned Tsukune, remembering that his cousin did that to him and what Hiyata did to Gin.

"Sorry Tsukune," said Fong, laughing. "We just had no other way of waking you up."

Tsukune yawned, stretched, and glanced around the tent.

"Where is Murotsu-senpai?" asked Tsukune seeing that Murotsu's sleeping bag is empty again.

"He's outside sitting next to the campfire," said Hiyata. "I got to go and make breakfast."

The boys began to walk out of the tent. It was a beautiful day with a brighter sky and the warmth of the mist from the hot springs felt nice. A few minutes later the girls came out of their tent yawning and stretching.

"It was so entertaining to watch you sleep, Kurumu-chan," said Yukari, giggling. "You were hugging and kissing your pillow."

"No I wasn't!" denied Kurumu. Her face turned beet-red.

"I also noticed that you were mumbling in your sleep saying, 'I love you Tsukune-kun!' all the time," said Mizore laughing.

"I-I-I didn't do that," shrieked the mortified succubus. "You two were dreaming."

"I'll just pretend that didn't happen," said Ruby with a sweat-drop as she was walking toward the campfire.

"Anyway, I'm starved, let's eat," said Yukari, following Ruby.

Hiyata finished cooking and everyone sat down to eat. While they were eating, Murotsu began to discuss about the plan for today.

"After breakfast, let's relax in the hot springs for a while. Once we are refreshed let's continue on our journey. Right now is 8:30AM so we can bathe for about two hours before we hit the road. So everybody relax in the hot springs."

Everyone cheered when he said that.

"This is going to be fun," thought Gin with a smile on his face. "To see the girl's sexy outfits and letting us bathe together."

"The girls are going to bathe on this pool. The rest of us are going in the other pool," said Murotsu.

"What!" Gin silently screamed.

"Alright!" everyone cheered, as they quickly finished their meals and ran toward the hot springs. Everyone was excited except for Gin who is crossing his arms right near the hot springs but he sighed and followed the rest of the guys to their side of the hot springs. Everyone took off their clothes and walked into the springs.

"Aaah…doesn't this feel great?" purred Murotsu.

"That was such a great idea to bathe in the morning, I feel like I don't wanna leave," said Tsukune.

"There is nothing like a good hot bath on a day like this," said Fong.

All of boys were happy except for Gin.

"Oh, com'on why the long face, Gin?" asked Hiyata. "Just enjoy the hot water massage."

"It's just that it is no fun without the girls," complained Gin.

"I'm fine that it is just us guys in one bath," said Tsukune.

"I am quite happy that I got some space though," he thought.

"Besides, the girls don't have to worry about us peeping at them," said Nazere to Gin.

"It would be better if only Kokoa were here…" thought Hiyata.

About one and a half hour has passed and Murotsu got out of the pool. It is currently 9:30AM and everyone is still enjoying themselves.

"I'm gonna go and look around for a while," said Murotsu as he walked out of the pool. "Nazere, Hiyata can you help pack our tent and the sleeping bags while they can relax."

"Why can't we ask Gin or Tsukune to do the job?" asked Hiyata.

"These three had gone through so much trouble since the training and walking so let them enjoy their thirty minutes in their Jacuzzi. We need them to be ready when we infiltrate my uncle's fortress," Murotsu replied.

"Do we always have to do the dirty work?" complained Hiyata.

"Just shut up and do as you are told!" hissed Nazere, pushing Hiyata.

The two boys then slowly walked out of the pool to help Murotsu put away the guys things. As they were doing that, a smile formed on Gin's face. When Murotsu was gone, Gin walked out the pool and began to head for the other pool.

"Gin, where are you going?" called Tsukune. "That is the girl's side."

"You can't go there. Even Murotsu said to not be around the girls' pool," yelled Fong.

"I'm just gonna see what the girls are doing," said Gin as he started climbing over the large boulder. "Besides, Murotsu-san is gone."

Tsukune and Fong continued to give their warnings but Gin ignored them.

"I'm gonna go stop him," said Tsukune as he came out of the pool.

"But Murotsu-san said to not go to the girl's baths," protested Fong.

"I'm not going to let him peak at them," Tsukune said.

"Well I'll come with you as well," said Fong, getting out of the pool.

So the two hurried off after Gin. It took them a while to climb over the boulder and they had to pass through the weeds and rocky pebbles. A few minutes later they saw Gin hiding behind a tree in front of the pool.

"This is bad. How are gonna stop him without us being seen?" asked Fong.

"We'll have to warn him quietly," Tsukune said.

"He needs to come up with a better plan than that," thought Fong sweat dropping.

"Gin-senpai, you have been into this way too much. Stop this at once!" Tsukune whispered.

"Com-on Tsukune, this is a nice sexy view. You are just afraid to admit it," replied Gin.

For a while Tsukune's face turned red. He imagined Moka dressing up in a bikini.

"Tsukune's right. You know this is wrong. Get back to the other pool right now," said Fong.

"You guys should just get with the program and look at the view. Murotsu is not manly enough to appreciate those volumptuous curves," said Gin.

"Gin-senpai, that's enough! We should leave right now!" said Tsukune as he and Fong made a grab for him.

Gin began to struggle to break free from their grasps.

"Hey you two! Let go of me!" he yelled.

"Shut up! They can hear you, Gin!" whispered Fong.

Just then the girls looked up and heard the rustling behind the tree.

"Hey what's going on there?" shouted Kurumu.

"It's the peepers!" cried Kokoa.

"Nab the peeping toms behind that tree, Mizore," shouted Ruby.

Mizore summoned her ice dolls, which appeared in front of the boys. They raised their ice claws causing the boys to back up against the tree. Mizore then fired her ice beam am froze the three boys.

"Now then," said Kokoa as she stood up. "Let's go find out who those pervs were."

The girls got up and wrapped themselves in towels. Then they went to the tree and found Gin, Tsukune, and Fong frozen in Mizore's iceberg. Kokoa grabbed her mace and smashed the iceberg. All three of them fell to the ground. The girls glared at them.

"What do you think you guys were doing?" Moka yelled.

"Well I was-" Gin said but was interrupted by Tsukune.

"Listen, you got to let us explain. Fong and I were not involved in this," exclaimed Tsukune.

"Honest! We were trying to stop Gin," cried Fong.

"Save your breath til we give you all a beating," shouted Yukari in anger.

"Noooooo!" the guys screamed, as they were getting beat up by the girls.

**To be continued…**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Long Journey + Vampire

Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario + Vampire. I twisted the author's storyline into my own imagination.

Tsukune, Fong, and Gin were already covered in bandages given by Nazere after the beatings from the girls. Murotsu already had a discussion with them about that incident in the hot spring. Instead of punishing them, he decided to continue their journey.

"Let's keep going. We still have a long way to go," said Murotsu.

The group continued to walk for many hours. Soon they arrived to an open desert area. There were no trees around. Not even a living thing. So they continued to walk through the desert. The sun was beating down on them and their bodies were sweating. The heat was so intense and it caused their bodies to weaken.

"Hot! So hot! This place is hotter than the human world," said Tsukune, taking off his school uniform.

"Why do we have to go this way?" asked Kokoa.

"This is the route to my father's house," said Murotsu. "It would take many miles to walk around this desert. We do not have time to do that plus we don't know when my uncle and his companions would arrive back with the demon lord Soku."

"Why can't we fly instead of walking?" asked Ruby, wiping her sweaty face with a cloth.

"Yeah, we would have reached my family right now," said Kokoa, breathing heavily.

"It's really dangerous to fly," said Nazere quietly.

"What do you mean?" asked Kurumu, taking a sip of water.

"The fortress is heavily guarded with flying demonic gremlins," said Nazere. "We have to infiltrate the fortress without us being seen. Walking on foot is the only way to get past the gremlins."

"I guess that make sense," said Moka.

"The grunts are stronger than you think and the rescue mission would not be a simple task. There are three prison guardians that protect the dungeon. Surazi a Chimera, Yakuma a hellbat, and Ushia a hydra," said Murotsu.

"How do you know about all of this, desu?" asked Yukari.

"Uncle Yuroku's keep was my father's home and it was guarded by goblins, gremlins, and ghouls. I managed to take a sneak inside my old home without getting spotted a long time ago," answered Murotsu wiping his sweaty forehead with his handkerchief. "That was the last time I saw the three Shuzen vampires and they were with three prison guardians in my uncle's torture chamber."

"That's horrible!" cried Moka, clasping her hands on her mouth.

"I won't let Yuroku get away with this!" shouted Kokoa, grabbing her pet bat and transforming him into her giant mace.

"Let's calm down right now. We need to get out of this desert as soon as possible," said Tsukune grasping Kokoa's mace.

"Are you sure that my family is alright, Murotsu-senpai?" asked Moka.

"Yes, I can sense their life status right now with my magic," said Murotsu, raising his staff. "They are still alive for now but we must hurry. We wouldn't know what would happen to them."

"Yes. We got to hurry, this heat is killing me," said Kurumu, wiping her forehead with a hankerchief.

"Oh curse this awful journey. It feels like I'm melting," complained Mizore. Her face was covered with sweat.

They continued on their way to Yuroku's keep. For two days they still kept on walking fifty miles each day. Finally they reached a wood and nearby were a small pool of water. Everyone dropped their bags and ran into the pool, drinking heavily. The taste of the water was not satisfying but it helped cool the temperature of their bodies from the intense heat. The next day Koumori was sent to fly through the woods to see how close they are from Yuroku's keep. As they were walking Koumori returned and fluttered around like a maniac.

"Hey guys! I found an unconscious girl on the road!" he cried and flew toward the place.

"Let's go and investigate," said Tsukune following Koumori. Everyone hurried after Koumori through the dark vines. Right in front of them laid a young girl. She was wearing a red ponytail and a black sleeveless outfit. Her stick was lying right next to her. Yukari and Kurumu recognized the girl immediately.

"It's her! Deshi Deshiko!" cried Yukari.

"Who is that girl?" asked Fong.

"This girl was a leader of the Public Safety Commission," said Gin.

"She bullied the money out of our poor classmates and took part of Tsukune's execution two years ago!" said Kurumu sharpening her claws.

"No wonder she didn't have any friends," whispered Mizore.

"Wait a minute," said Hiyata. He started walking toward Deshiko.

"Hiyata, you idiot what do you think you are doing?" Shrieked Kokoa.

"Look at her. She looks like she has been ambushed by someone," said Hiyata, kneeling down toward the unconscious Deshiko.

"You're right, Hiyata. She must have battled with someone," said Nazere.

"Who would do something like that to her?" asked Ruby.

"I don't know but that means that whoever attacked her must be a dangerous enemy," said Nazere.

"We must keep an eye out and be ready," said Murotsu.

"Then what are we supposed to do with this girl?" asked Ruby.

"Let's camp for now and nurse this girl back to health," said Tsukune.

"Are you crazy?" said Yukari.

"She's our enemy," said Ruby, pointing her wand at her.

"It could be a trick," said Fong.

"Even though it's not a trick, she is only going to slow us down," said Kokoa.

"I don't think Tsukune is not wrong. We need to at least help this girl and get answers from her," said Murotsu. "She might be able to tell us who did this to her."

Murotsu put away his staff and carried the unconscious Deshiko to a soft grass area.

"Let's camp here for the night," he said. "Gin, please hand me my sleeping bag."

Gin did as he was told and everyone else put down their supplies and set up for camp. Nazere opened his backpack and pulled out a first aid kit. He bandaged Deshiko's wounds and sat next to her for a while. Night fell after the camp was set up.

"Hey guys, I think she is waking up," said Nazere. Everyone huddled around her.

"They…betrayed me…deshi," moaned Deshiko.

"Are you alright?" asked Moka.

Deshiko slowly opened her eyes and saw everyone's faces staring down at her. At that moment she opened her mouth to scream.

"It's okay. Calm down," said Tsukune, clasping his hand over her mouth. "We are not going to hurt you."

"It's a good think Ko-chan found you or you would've been a goner," said Kokoa.

Deshiko rubbed her eyes for a moment and glanced around her for her bo staff. Everyone stared at her with curiosity and concern.

"If you were looking for your weapon, Fong is holding it for you," said Tsukune calmly.

At that moment she quickly sat up from the sleeping bag.

"Easy, easy," said Moka. "You are in no condition to pick a fight with any of us and you need some rest."

"I'm ruined," cried Deshiko. Tears streaked from her eyes. "All of you ruined me. I was doing so well in the Public Safety Commission and now my life is as miserable as ever, deshi."

"What are you talking about?" asked Kurumu.

"My life was fine until that nasty human defeated Kouyo and ruined me, deshi!" she yelled pointing a finger at Tsukune.

"Before you hold anymore grudges at least explain what happened to you," said Murotsu.

"We even thought about leaving you to die in the woods," said Gin.

"Tell us what happened," said Murotsu.

"Why should I tell any of you? I've got no one," said Deshiko.

"Look, we've saved your worthless butt already, even though you were the one that bullied most of our classmates, desu," said Kurumu.

"Desu, desu." agreed Yukari.

"It's okay, Deshiko-chan. We mean you no harm. We just want to help. Now tell us who were your attackers," said Tsukune.

Deshiko gave a sigh and finally gave in.

"Alright," she said. "Ever since the Public Safety Commission was dissolved I finally met up with my two other companions and together we left the Youkai Academy. We were planning to report back to our master Yuroku that the mission had failed and we ask his forgiveness deshi. When we got back to the castle, Lord Yuroku was displeased with us but allowed us make amends for our mistakes by letting us kill each other. Only two of us can survive. We had no choice so we decided to do it outside deciding which one of us is going to die deshi. Then my companions ganged up on me and beat me saying that I was weak and I am no longer in the service of the Masked King and master Yuroku, deshi. Then they decided to throw me here believing that I would die, deshi."

"That's unforgivable!" said Kurumu.

"I can't believe they decided to gang up on you like that," said Tsukune.

Deshiko began to cry again, burying her face in her hands.

"Calm down," Murotsu said, trying to comfort her. "You are going to be alright."

"Neither your companions nor your master can be trusted," said Gin. "You need to understand that they were using you like they were using several of your friends in the Fairy Tale Organization. Kuyo used you!"

"That's not true deshi! Kuyo-sama was the only person I had," exclaimed Deshiko, trying not to believe him.

"Look, the reason the other students at school were treating you like that was because you did the same to them," said Moka. "But you can still apologize to them and pay them back."

"This is your only chance to leave your master and be a free monster," said Tsukune.

She hesitated for a moment.

"I-I don't know deshi," said Deshiko.

"It's okay," said Tsukune. "Be my friend, Deshiko. Be our friend. We are here to help you and you can have a future."

"Friend?" asked Deshiko.

"Yes," answered Moka. "I want to be your friend too. A true friend."

"Me too," said Kurumu.

"Do you want a lollipop?" offered Mizore, handing her a lollipop.

"There is room for more people in our Newspaper club," offered Gin.

"Desu, desu," said Yukari in agreement.

"You can join me in the martial arts club too," said Fong.

"Or you can work beside me as a colleague for the Youkai Academy," said Ruby.

"I've always wanted more friends. I'm more than happy to be your friend," said Murotsu and his two companions.

Hearing those kind offers, Deshiko's smile slowly formed on her face and she laid her bed back on the sleeping bag.

"Deshiko, are you okay?" called Kurumu, frantically.

"She's okay, she is just sleeping," answered Nazere as he placed a wet cloth on her forehead.

"We should be resting too," said Murotsu, standing up. "I'm going to look around for the two guys that attacked her."

"Murotsu, you should get some sleep too," said Nazere.

"I will when I come back," replied Murotsu.

"Murotu-senpai. Be careful," said Kurumu.

"I will," he replied.

Nazere and Hiyata did as they were told. Murotsu took his staff and his weapon and set off to look for her attackers. Everyone else went into their tents and fell asleep.

Tsukune again had trouble sleeping because he was worried about the two attackers that Deshiko mentioned. He tried closing his eyes but he just couldn't fall asleep. What worried him more was Moka's family and what would become of this world and his own world. About an hour later he finally fell asleep. Then he had the same nightmare as before, the execution of his friends. Seeing all of his friends dead Soku charged at Tsukune and raised his deadly claw. Suddenly he heard an echoing voice and something was shaking him. Everything he saw including Soku vanished.

**To Be Continued...**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Ambush + Vampire

Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario + Vampire. I twisted the author's storyline into my own imagination. If the violence is any offense to you, don't read this.

Tsukune immediately woke up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. When he opened his eyes, he Fong and Gin right in front of him already armed with their weapons.

"Tsukune! Tsukune! Wake Up!" called Fong.

"What is it? What's going on? Why are you guys armed already?" grunted Tsukune.

"We need to get out of the tent! We are under attack! We are surrounded by goblins!" cried Gin.

Goblins, thought Tsukune. Tsukune grabbed his two katanas and hurried outside. As he staggered his way out of the tent, he saw Moka and the girls standing back to back behind Nazere and Hiyata. All of them drew their weapons that were given to them during the training. He whirled around and there was no doubt that they were surrounded by goblins. Could they be Yuroku's minions, he thought.

"We must protect Deshiko!" cried Moka, clutching her wooden bo staff.

"Where on earth did these goblins come from?" asked Tsukune, whirling around.

"If the goblins are here, then we must be close to the fortress," said Moka.

"Right as always Moka. They were brought here under our command and we have been expecting you to come," hissed a voice.

"Who's there?" shouted Gin, glancing at the direction of the voice.

The goblins moved out of the way. From the darkness, two figures were approaching them. One of them is a tall male and had long hair. The other is a bespectacled male who is the same height as Moka. Both of them are wearing black outfits.

"I-I recognized these guys. They are the two other leaders who stood beside Kuyo and Deshiko in the Public Safety Commission," said Kurumu, shaking with fear.

"I thought the headmaster got rid of you guys after Moka defeated Kuyo a long time ago," said Ruby, pointing her naginata at them. "You two must be the spies!"

Both of the figures laughed.

"Yes, the headmaster banished us from the school police but we are not gone for good," said the bespectacled male, adjusting his glasses

"What do you guys want?" snapped Tsukune.

"We are here to kill that traitor you were trying to protect. Also we are here for the two remaining vampires in your party as well as the dragon mage and you, human," said the bespectacled male, pointing at Tsukune. "So it seems that you are all armed with human made weapons in the past. How pathetic."

"I hope we put are training to use with these weapons, desu," whispered Yukari to Mizore.

"The dragon mage you are requesting is not here!" said Kurumu, spinning her Kusarigama.

"We won't let you have them without a fight," yelled Hiyata, clutching his scythe.

"Bring it four-eyes, desu!" cried Yukari.

"You insult me," laughed the bespectacled male. "I actually have six eyes!"

At that moment the bespectacled male suddenly began to transform. His three dog heads suddenly sprouted out oh his body. His true appearance was a cerberus. The tall male with long hair transformed into a rock golem. The two monsters roared and stood in their fighting pose.

"Goblins go! Capture the two vampires and Tsukune. Also find that dragon mage for Yuroku-sama! Kill the others and Deshiko!" ordered the cerberus.

The goblins roared and charged forward waving their swords in the air. Tsukune and his friends charged clashing with the goblins. He swung his two katanas killing many goblins using the techniques that were from the training. After a lot of fighting, he found himself back to back with Fong. Fong slashed many goblins with his own sword, trying not to reveal his monster form. The training was useful everyone thought but it would be difficult for them when they had to face the cerberus and the golem. Moka was already face to face with the cerberus.

"Now Moka, where were we on our last battle, eh?" snarled the heads of the cerberus.

"I thought Yuroku ordered you to capture me," said Moka.

"Lord Yuroku can have your carcass," roared the cerberus.

Moka lodged her bo staff toward him but one of his heads bit the bo staff and snatched it away from her and snapped it in half. The cerberus advanced closer and closer to Moka.

"Your pathetic stick is no match for me," snarled the cerberus.

"We'll see how you like this!" she yelled, lashing her powerful fist at him and punching one of his heads. Moka flipped backwards and unleashed a powerful tornado kick, which struck him on the middle head. The kick was so strong that the hellhound flew backwards to the trees. The hellhound quickly got up to his feet. His eyes on each of his monstrous heads turn red with anger. He darted toward Moka with incredible speed, knocking her off her feet. Moka tried to get up but the cerberus stamped his paw on top of her, causing her to scream in pain. Tsukune heard her cry.

"Moka-san, I'm coming!" he cried, running after Moka. But there were too many goblins in front of him. Right behind them was the rock golem. The stony monster smashed his fists together and posed in a fighting stance. Gin and Kurumu were already right next to next to him.

"Tsukune, I'll help Moka. My werewolf abilities are a good match against a hellhound," said Gin, putting down his weapons.

"But Gin…" protested Tsukune.

"He's right," said Kurumu. "There is no other way. The full moon is shining anyways. Let Gin handle this. A werewolf is a good match for a hellhound. You and I must hold off that walking hunk and his goons."

Tsukune knew that he had no choice, so he and Kurumu charged into the mob of goblins and the golem. Gin glanced at the full moon and he immediately transformed into a werewolf. He then leapt over the mob and crashed into the hellhound and the two began to fight. They snarled, scratched, and rolled over the ground. Tsukune broke through the mob and helped Moka up.

"Moka-san, are you alright? I'll bring out the other you," he said making a grab for her Rosario.

"No, Tsukune," she said, pulling his wrist away from her seal. "Don't bring the other me until our greatest need."

"But what about you, Moka-san? There is just too many goblins!" exclaimed Tsukune.

"The other me would bring more attention to the goblins and gremlins and it would be impossible. Let us fight together and summon her at our best need," she said quietly.

"Moka-san,"

"Tsukune,"

"Moka-san,"

"Tsukune,"

"Hey you two!" cried Kokoa, swinging her giant mace and sending many goblins flying. "This is no time to get lovey-dovey! We still have many goblins to kill and we have a girl to protect!"

"She's right! We can use a little help over here," said Mizore, slashing two goblins with her ice swords.

Tsukune and Moka got up immediately and continued fighting the goblins. Kurumu is now face to face with the golem. She flew up and landed on a branch of a tree. She took out her kusarigama and hurled it at him, wrapping the chains around its stony body. She tried to pull but he was too heavy. The golem grabbed the chain with Kurumu still holding on to the chain weapon. He swung it around in circles with Kurumu hanging on the chain and thrust her away. She crashed into a tree and fell to the ground.

As the golem advanced toward her she tried to get up to her feet but she was hurt from crashing into a tree. The golem advanced toward her and raised his solid fist in the air. Kurumu raised her hands to protect herself and even shut her eyes. She waited for the golem to smash her with his powerful fist. But nothing happened.

Kurumu opened her eyes and saw another figure in front of her. He was holding a staff with lightning flashing like a tesla coil. His electrically charged fist was embedded in the golem's stony body. The golem roared in pain and was slowly forced to transform into his human form. He was thrown back to the ground unconscious from the blast of his electrical fist. Kurumu recognized the figure in front of her.

"Murotsu-senpai!" she cried. Her face was blushing. "Thank you for saving me! I thought I was a goner."

"It's a good thing I found you guys," Murotsu said as he helped Kurumu to her feet. "I believe these guys were Deshiko's attackers and the spies Mikogami and Fuhai were talking about."

Murotsu drew his other weapon and dashed through the mob of goblins, slashing many of them in half. The goblins were almost defeated. A few of them were trying to escape. Murotsu put down his weapon and took out his staff. He raised the staff in the air and plunged it into the earth. Streaks of ice beams darted toward the fleeing goblins.

When the ice beam hit them, the goblins became frozen. Not one of them was able to escape. Everyone stared in amazement and was impressed with his fighting abilities, especially Kurumu.

"Is everyone alright?" Murotsu called.

"Everyone is alright. Deshiko is unharmed," reported Nazere.

"That's a relief," Murotsu said.

"How come you get to use your magic but we don't get to be in our monster forms?" questioned Kurumu. "I almost got smashed by that big stone monster and Moka was almost killed by the hellhound?"

"Have you forgotten your training? You can't waste your time to fight mindless grunts with your true power. You must save it for a big enemy. You could have used your succubus power against that golem," answered Murotsu. "As a matter of fact your monster abilities would cause explosions that would attract more goblins. My ice beam is quiet and it does not make any loud noise for the goblins in Yuroku's castle nearby."

"Aw, I didn't have to break a sweat to fight these bozos," said Kokoa.

"Yeah, I guess the training partially paid of," said Tsukune.

"Speaking of the hellhound, where's Gin?" asked Ruby whirling around.

A while later Gin appeared, dragging the bespectacled male by the collar. Both of them were badly bruised and covered with dirt and blood.

"You defeated him? Way to go Gin!" cheered Moka.

"Hey Gin, are you alright? Your arm is bleeding," said Ruby with a concerned look.

"I'm alright. He just chewed me up a bit during that fight we had," he said panting.

"I'm glad you are alright," she said.

"Thanks, Ruby," said Gin.

Gin dragged the hellhound next to the unconscious tall, longhaired male. Everyone was exhausted from the battle. The tents were all torn up and many corpses of goblins were lying on the ground and covered with blood.

"We need to report to the headmaster that we found the two spies," said Ruby.

"Yes, but how are we going to do that, desu? We can't walk back to the Youkai academy. It's too far from here, desu," said Yukari.

"It's a good thing I brought along a cell phone that can be used in the Youkai world," said Nazere, taking out a cellular device. "I invented it out of human technology before we went on our journey. The signal is far away and I was able to connect it to the lair from a far distance before we left. Murotsu gave one to Mikogami when we need to contact him."

"Alright. Tsukune, you contact Mikogami by going to the contacts in the phone," instructed Murotsu, taking the phone from Nazere and handing it to Tsukune. "Tell him we captured the two spies."

Tsukune dialed the number and held the phone next to his ear. He waited until the ringing stopped.

"Hello?" called out an elderly voice.

"Headmaster!" Tsukune called, recognizing the voice. "This is Tsukune."

"Thank goodness you alright, Tsukune," said Mikogami, feeling relieved. "How is everyone else?"

"We are all alright," he replied. "We happened to get ambushed by the two spies but we managed to defeat them."

"Excellent work," praised Mikogami. "Where are the spies right now?"

"Murotsu has tied them up to a tree, already." said Tsukune.

"Excellent work guys. Are there any injured people in your party?" asked the headmaster.

"Well Gin got bitten by the cerberus but he is still strong enough to continue. The injured person we have is not from our party but originally was a student from our school. Her name is Deshi Deshiko," exclaimed Tsukune.

"We will question her since she was an ex-member of the Public Safety Commission," said Mikogami.

"It's okay. The spies were the ones that injured Mikogami and she is planning to return to the Youkai academy as a brand new student. She is also planning to apologize for everything she did in the past," explained Tsukune.

"Very, well then. I'm sending the bus driver along with Nekonome and several members of the school police to pick up the injured girl and the two corrupt student police members," said Mikogami. "You have done well but still remain cautious when you enter Yuroku's keep."

"I will sir and thank you," said Tsukune and he hung up.

He stepped right in front of the unconscious spies.

"Alright, about the vampire prisoners. Where is your master detaining them?" questioned Tsukune to the spies.

Kokoa slowly walked forward toward the spies and stood next to Murotsu. The spies groaned and said nothing. Everyone waited for the spies to reply. Still there is no answer from them.

"Answer me!" snapped Tsukune, losing his patience.

Finally the bespectacled male began to speak.

"You will get nothing from me," he said.

Hearing his refusal, Kokoa marched up to him and grabbed him by the throat, choking him. As she lifted him up from the ground, his glasses fell to the ground and shattered. Murotsu tried to stop her but Kokoa pushed him away and squeezed the male's throat harder. The male gagged and gasped for air but Kokoa's grip became tighter and tighter.

"Where is my family? What have you done to them?!" she yelled in anguish. The male tried to loosen her grip, but she was too strong. Finally he gave in.

"Even though…I told…you," he gagged. "you will never… make it alive when you attempt…to…rescue you father…and your precious…sisters."

"Kokoa you can't kill him! We need him alive," said Murotsu, as he stood back up.

"Kokoa that's enough. Please stop hurting him," pleaded Moka.

"It won't help if you choke him," said Tsukune.

But Kokoa ignored them and continued choking him. The poor guy gasped for air and tried to loosen her grip once more but it was too strong for him.

"I'm am willing to take chances. Now tell me where they are now!" yelled Kokoa, shaking him with fury.

"They…are…detained…in the dungeon…underground...two levels below the entrance…prison 7," gasped the bespectacled male.

Kokoa released him and threw him onto the ground. The bespectacled male gasped and coughed for air. Hiyata grabbed some rope from his backpack and tied him to the tree right next to the other spy. Murotsu raised his staff and used his magic to lure them to sleep.

"Nazere and I can watch over Deshiko and those two slime balls. You guys go on ahead to rescue Issa and his two daughters," said Hiyata.

"Alright, the rest of us will head for the castle. It's pretty close," said Murotsu picking up his weapon and staff.

"The Youkai bus driver and several student police members are on their way to pick you guys up," said Tsukune.

"Alright," agreed Hiyata. "Once you rescued the vampires we will be here waiting for you."

"Please return safely," requested Nazere. "Especially you, Murotsu and Tsukune."

So Tsukune, Murotsu, Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, Ruby, Kokoa, Gin, Koumori, and Fong hurried on their way to the castle while Hiyata and Nazere stayed behind to guard the captives.

**To be Continued…**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Kotaro Returns + Vampire

Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario + Vampire. I twisted the author's storyline into my own imagination.

It was still dark when Tsukune and his company were on their way to Yuroku's keep after the successful unexpected ambush by the two spies who were revealed to be two of the leaders of the corrupt Public Safety Commission. The full moon that was shimmering through the trees slowly disappeared into the clouds. Gin slowly transformed back into his human form again. Tsukune's group had been walking about four miles already.

"How far away are we?" asked Gin as he was nursing his wounds.

"Gin, you should stop licking your wounds," advised Ruby, trying to apply the bandages on him.

"I'm okay," said Gin, refusing the bandages. "I can handle them."

A few moments later Murotsu stopped and held up his hand to stop them. Tsukune and Moka rushed up next to him to see what is going on. Right in front of them was a gloomy dark castle.

"We are here," said Murotsu, pointing straight ahead.

Lightning struck the rooftop of the castle. The group gazed into the dark sky and saw flying creatures circling around the roof of the castle. On the ground there were several monstrous goblins and ghouls patrolling on their posts.

"How are we supposed to get in there?" asked Tsukune.

"The main gate is heavily guarded by goblins," said Fong.

"The gremlins are already on the watch, which was one of the reasons why we should walk on foot," said Murotsu. "Follow me. I know a secret passage that can lead us to the dungeons."

So the group quietly followed Murotsu past the trees. No one dared to make any sound. They passed through the bushes and several patrolling ghouls. The ghouls were armed with giant spears and are wearing a bit of clothing on the lower half of their bodies. The group remembered the training and they army crawled all the way to a large rocky area behind the castle. There was a large stone right in the middle of the grassland. Murotsu quietly moved the boulder with his telekinesis. In its place was a huge hole in the ground.

"Alright here it is," he whispered as he laid down the boulder.

"We have to go into the creepy tunnel desu?" asked Yukari, shaking with fear. "I'm afraid of heights too,"

Murotsu made a jump into the hole. Tsukune, Moka, Fong, and Mizore followed. Kurumu quietly spread out her wings and carried Yukari down the hole. Ruby did the same thing for Gin. When everyone landed they found a large tunnel in front of them. The underground area was gloomy and there are torches lit in the rocky hallway.

"We are safe in here for now," whispered Murotsu. "Thankfully there is no monster in this tunnel. Neither my uncle nor his grunts would know anything about this place but we need to be careful once we get into the dungeons. The vampire prisoners are located on the second level. We would still need to proceed with caution because there are three guardian monsters that protect this dungeon. Let's not come all the way here to get caught. Okay?"

"Got it," said Moka.

Everyone began to move. There is no living thing in this tunnel. No bats or rats. Not even an insect is in the pathway. While they were walking, Kurumu had a worried look on her face.

"What's wrong Kurumu?" asked Moka with concern.

"I remembered the time when Mizore and I tried to rescue you from your sister," said Kurumu with a gloomy face. "I cannot face Akua again. She defeated both of us and our efforts for rescuing you had come to waste."

"I felt the same way too, Moka," said Mizore hanging her head. "I'm afraid she might attack us again. She almost killed us."

"It's alright Kurumu. I know how you feel and I will not let Akua hurt you again," said Moka, placing a hand on Kurumu's shoulder. "It meant a lot to me that you were trying to save me, Kurumu. Same with you too, Mizore."

"I do care about your family and Akua even though she wounded me a long time ago but I'm just afraid and I don't think I should be coming with you in this mission," said Kurumu with a sigh.

"I will always be here for you Kurumu and Tsukune and Murotsu will protect us," said Moka. She then embraced Kurumu with a hug and did the same with Mizore. "I promise both of you that I will never let my father nor my sisters hurt you."

"Thank you, Moka," they both said.

A few minutes later they finally reached the dungeons. They were already on the 2nd level below the ground. The 2nd floor was dark and gloomy. Murotsu lit up his staff. The light shimmered throughout the floor. There were many prison cells with each one with a number labeled on the top of the cell gate." Moka and Kokoa desperately searched for the prison labeled number 7. A few seconds later, they finally found it.

"It's the prison!" Kokoa loudly whispered as she came running towards the prison cell number 7. "Father! Kahlua! Akua! I'm coming!"

"Wait!" said Gin, grabbing her arm and covering her mouth.

"Hey! What's the big-"

"Shhhh! Look over there."

They all hid inside a large pipe on the wall. Murotsu immediately turned off his light.

Three women were approaching from the stairs. One of them is tall and had short black hair. Another one had wavy brown hair and is skinny. The third lady has long white hair and wearing lipstick.

"Who are they?" asked Kurumu.

"They are Yuroku's deadliest guardians: Surazi, Yakuma, and Ushia. They are more dangerous than you think once you see them in their true form," whispered Murotsu.

"And look!" Tsukune whispered, pointing straight ahead. "There are keys to the prison cells on their belts.

"How do we obtain these keys?" asked Moka.

"There has to be some way to distract them," said Fong.

"There is one thing that has to be done," said Gin with a smile. "I will charm them with my good looks."

"You wish, Gin," hissed Kurumu, sweat-dropping.

"Besides it's too dangerous for you," said Ruby.

"Alright. Then do you have any other better ideas?" asked Gin, with his arms crossed.

"Hmmmm," said Murotsu. "This rescue mission is a lot tougher than I anticipated."

"I got an idea!" said Kokoa.

"What's that Kokoa?" asked Fong.

"Why don't we have Ko-chan transform into Ijuin Kotaro and he can do all the flirting while we free my family?" she said.

"M-Me?" cried Koumori. "No way. I was told that one of their true forms is a hellbat and I'm afraid of hellbats dechu."

"I think it's such a good idea, desu. His ability to sweep girls without their feet was successful," agreed Yukari.

"Man, I hated that guy," said Mizore.

"Can I ask who is this Kotaro?" asked the puzzled Murotsu.

"He's a guy that uses hypnosis on girls to enslave them," explained Mizore, quietly.

"Well, I guess it's worth a shot to try," said Murotsu, frowning.

"Alright Ko-chan, I order you to transform into Kotaro," commanded Kokoa to her bat.

"As you wish Kokoa-sama," said the bat. He spread out his wings and slowly began to transform. Then Kotaro appeared in his place. He twirled around and posed in front of everybody."

"Hey Kokoa, do I look sexy enough? Je'taime," said Kotaro in a cool voice.

Kokoa raised her hand and smacked him on the face.

"Control yourself Ko-chan, I mean Kotaro!" snapped Kokoa.

"Please Kotaro. Go and sweep these ladies off their feet by sweet-talking them," said Moka.

Kotaro looked at the three ladies.

"(gulp) I-I don't think I'm r-ready for this, Kokoa-sama," stuttered Kotaro.

"Do as I command Kotaro! Do this for my father and my sisters!" said Kokoa, angrily.

"Umm…as you wish Kokoa-sama," he said, slowly walking toward the three ladies.

"Do you think this is going to work?" asked Tsukune.

"It's gotta work. It worked on many girls including Gin too," said Kurumu.

"Was I the only guy that got hit by his hypnosis?" asked Gin.

"Yes, and that means his hypnosis should be powerful enough work on them," said Ruby, giggling.

"Come on Ko-cha, I mean Kotaro," thought Moka. "We are counting on you."

Kotaro slowly crept toward the ladies, shaking with fear. His face is white with horror afraid that Yakuma, the hellbat would kill him. As he stood in front of him the three ladies began to stare at him. One of them licked her lips with her pointy tongue, tempted to eat him. Kotaro stood up straight and tried to put a smile on his face.

"Hello ladies," Kotaro said in a deep charming voice. He gave them a wink.

"Who are you and what do you want?" asked the shorthaired lady, licking her lips again.

"I just wanna know your lovely names, Je'taime," he said, forming a charming smile on his face.

"Fine, just before I will eat you up, handsome," said the wavy-haired lady strolling toward him and tickling his chin. "My name is Yakuma."

Sweat began dripping down his cheeks when her finger got in contact with his skin. Her presence made him shiver.

"They call me Ushia," said the shorthaired lady, sticking out her tongue.

"And mine is Surazi," introduced the woman with long white hair. "And prepare to die!"

All three of them began to advance toward him. Kotaro froze for a moment and looked back at Kokoa and Moka. What was he supposed to do? As the three ladies came closer he began his sweet talking phrase and fired his hypnotic sound wave.

"Oh, my darlings, please don't kill me," implored Kotaro in a helpless deep voice. "I was looking forward to meet you all, Je'taime."

Kotaro fired a sonic wave at the ladies. All of a sudden Surazi froze. Ushia and Yakuma glanced back her.

"Kotaro-kun, I-I wanted to meet you too," cried Surazi, clinging on to him. Her cheeks began to turn pink. "My dreamboat (Hey what's happening to me?)."

"Hey Surazi what are you doing?" said Yakuma, watching Surazi gazing into Kotaro's beautiful eyes. Surazi did not move and was still under his hypnosis. He then turned to Yakuma and gave her a charming smile.

"Oh, my dear Yakuma, your charming voice warms my heart! Je'taime," said Kotaro, firing another soundwave.

"Je'taime? Why on earth are you-" she tried to talk but her words died out. The bat ears began to sprout out of her head. She lunged for him clinging on to his arm.

"Je'taime!" she cried. "Please let me be your slave. (Why the heck did I say that?)"

"Yakuma! Surazi!" Said the angered Ushia. "What has gotten in to you two? Why are you clinging on to them?!"

But Yakuma and Surazi did not answer and continued to gaze into his eyes. Kotaro then turned to Ushia, standing in front of him.

"Oh lovely Ushia, your eyes are prettier than a diamond, Je'taime," said Kotaro, giving her a wink.

"What is this feeling?" she asked herself. She clenched her fists and shook her head.

"Ha! You may have gotten my two companions but you won't get me!" Ushia said as she advanced toward Kotaro and her female companions.

"Oh no she resisted! Must try once more," he thought. "Je'taaaaime!"

"I'll snap up my two girls out of what ever you hit them with and kill you," she cried sharpening her claws. Three monstrous head sprouted out of her body.

Tsukune's group stared in terror as they saw the unaffected woman approaching him. Kotaro trembled with Yakuma and Surazi rubbing their heads on his chest. He tried harder to use his hypnosis but was not successful so far.

"Oh, no! My bat is done for," cried Kokoa.

"Now I would never be able to rescue my family," cried Moka.

"It means…this mission is…all for nothing," sighed Gin.

"Don't jump into conclusions guys," said Murotsu. "Look. I think it's working."

Everyone glanced at Ushia, as she was about to strike Kotaro. Suddenly she froze in that position. She lowered her claws and her eyes changed from angry to content. Kotaro still stared at her trembling with fear. The dungeon became silent for a few minutes until Ushia leapt from the ground and crashed into Kotaro.

"I love you, Kotaro!" she cried rubbing her head on his chest. "I want to be with you forever."

Kotaro smiled and raised his hand in salute.

"Are you angels? Cuz you brought me luck to all you three cuties! Ha! Ha! Ha!" he said in triumph.

"Oh, Kotaro-sama….Je'taime," they all cried.

Kotaro glanced back at Tsukune and his party and winked at them. Moka and Kokoa ran toward the three seduced women and carefully retrieved the keys from their belts. Murotsu reached from his pocket and took out several potions.

"Tsukune, go to the throne room and retrieve the stolen Rosario," said Murotsu.

"What about you?" asked Tsukune.

"We'll smuggle them out of here and take them to the lair," said Murotsu.

"I'll go with you, Tsukune," said Kurumu.

"Wait! It's best that you talk to Akua first," advised Mizore. "I'll go with him. My stalking ability would help bypass the guards."

"But I-" Kurumu said.

"Mizore is right," Moka. "Don't worry. I will help you, Kurumu.

"I'll accompany Tsukune and Mizore," said Yukari.

"And I will as well," offered Fong.

"Will do," agreed Murotsu.

**To be continued…**

My apologies for Kataro's terrible pick up lines. :(


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: A Stolen Rosario, and Demon + Vampire

Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario + Vampire. I twisted the author's storyline into my own imagination.

While Kotaro was enjoying his flirtatious moments with the three guardians, Moka and Kokoa carefully unlocked the door of prison number 7. Right after they opened the door they found the three vampires chained up to the wall. All of them were covered with bruises, cuts, and blood.

"Father! Akua! Kahlua!" cried Moka and Kokoa running toward them. They quickly unlocked the chains holding Issa's wrists and ankles. Issa slowly opened his eyes and saw his two daughters in front of him.

"Moka…Kokoa," he groaned. "Is…is that you?"

"Father! You're alright!" Moka cried hugging Issa.

"My children…you…you shouldn't be here," grunted Issa. He tried to stand up but he fell back on his knees.

"It's alright father," said Moka. "The guards are already taken care of. We are gonna get you out of here."

"Where's Tsukune?" he gasped, looking around him.

"He's heading to the throne room right now to retrieve the Rosario," said Moka.

Issa's eyes suddenly widened.

"He shouldn't be in this place! He's running to a…argh!" he grunted in pain.

"Here, Issa. Drink this. You will feel better," Said Murotsu, handing him a potion.

Issa received the potion and sipped the red liquid. He glanced up to Murotsu and smiled at him.

"Murotsu! It's good to see you again," he said, relieved to see him.

"Indeed it has, my friend. I will not charge you for the potion I gave you. You're life is more important than money," said Murotsu.

"Thank you for helping us, Murotsu," Issa said with a smile.

"You should thank Nazere. He brought it for you guys," Murotsu replied.

Kurumu followed by Moka, ran to Akua still sleeping and in chains.

"Akua! Akua! Wake up!" said Kurumu, shaking her, Akua slowly opened her eyes and saw the blue-haired girl in front of her. She studied her face and immediately recognized her.

"I…I remembered you," Akua said to Kurumu.

"Look Akua. I didn't come this far to fight you again. I'm here to get you out of here," explained Kurumu.

"Get me out of here? Why? After that battle I had with you and your ice friend. After I sliced you…ugh!" groaned Akua.

"Because you are my friend's sister. I'm doing a favor for you just like I'm doing a favor for your sister," said Kurumu.

"She's right," said Moka as she broke Akua free. "Kurumu is trying to help you."

Akua then realized that Moka was right. She even thought about the time she sliced Kurumu's illusion. After that moment, she hung her head with sorrow.

"I-I'm sorry…for attacking you and your friend, I was just trying to-" her words were interrupted by Kurumu.

"It's okay, Akua. I forgive you. I understand you cared a lot about your sister," said Kurumu, handing her a potion.

"Kurumu…" Akua said softly. She sipped the potion with gratitude.

Ruby, Gin, and Kokoa ran toward Kahlua and broke her free.

"Onee-san, are you alright?" asked Kokoa, trying to wake her up. Kokoa slowly opened her eyes.

"Kokoa, you are okay," she said relieved. "Where is Moka? Is she alright?"

"She is here right now. Alive and well," said Ruby, giving her a potion.

"I'm glad you girls are alright," said Gin to Akua and Kahlua.

"Hey you guys! Let's leave now! Talk later, dechu! I can't hold these chicks any longer, dechu!" shouted Koumori's voice from Kotaro.

"Right, let's hoist them up and get them out of here. The bus should be waiting for us in the forest," said Murotsu.

Murotsu and Moka helped carry Issa. Kurumu and Kokoa carried Akua followed by Gin and Ruby with Kahlua. As they head to the secret exit, Koumori was still sweet-talking the three guards. Meanwhile near the stairs Tsukune, Mizore, Yukari, and Fong crept behind the pillars and saw two goblins patrolling in front of the stairs.

"That may be the way to the throne room," whispered Tsukune.

"It has to be, but this place gives me the creeps, desu," whispered Yukari, shaking with fear.

"These goblins are guarding the stairs. How do we get passed them?" asked Fong.

"I've got an idea, desu. Let Fong summon a chicken, desu," suggested Yukari.

"A chicken, why?" asked Fong giving her a weird look.

"She's right. Goblins like to eat chickens. The summoned chicken would distract the goblins while I take them out without any notice," said Mizore in an icy voice.

"Alright, Fong do your thing," said Tsukune.

Fong raised his hands and a chicken appeared. The chicken slowly began to waddle toward the stairs. Tsukune and his friends peered right behind the pillar and nervously watch the chicken approach the patrolling goblins. When the chicken saw the goblins, it squawked with terror. The goblins saw the chicken and roared in delight.

"A chicken! I call dibs on it," said one of the goblins as he began to advance on the chicken. Saliva dripped from its mouth.

"You get no dibs on my appetizer. That's mine," snarled the other goblin.

As the two goblins began to fight over the chicken, Mizore leapt from her hiding place and threw ice kunais at the goblins. When the ice kunais struck the goblins, they both fell dead.

"Nice work, Mizore-chan," said Tsukune.

As Tsukune, Mizore, and Yukari hid the bodies, Fong used his power to release the chicken he summoned before they quietly walked the twisting stairs. Surprisingly there were no goblins on the stairs. When they reach the top of the stairs, they came upon a large pair of double doors. Tsukune quietly opened the doors and they slowly walked into the room. Indeed, this is the throne room. The throne was empty and there were no goblins around. Then something red and shaped like a cross was hovering over the throne.

"There it is! Issa's Rosario!" said Tsukune.

"Quick! Let's nab that seal and get out of here," said Fong.

Tsukune reached out to grab the seal. When his fingers touched the seal, there was a loud shriek that shot through the entire castle. Yukari and Mizore covered their ears when that happened.

"Argh! The Rosario is reacting!" cried Fong, covering his ears.

Tsukune grabbed the Rosario and shoved it into his pocket. The shrieking still continued. He took it out and tapped the center of the red seal. Then the shrieking stopped. Everyone sighed for a moment until they heard loud roars from the stairs. Goblins.

"The goblins are coming!" shouted Fong, reaching for his sword.

"How do we get out of here?" Tsukune frantically asked.

"Let's close the doors!" shouted Mizore. "It would buy us some time for now."

Tsukune and Fong quickly shut the double doors and stood back in the middle of the room. The roaring of the goblins can be heard from the exit. They were trapped. Tsukune and his friends stood back to back with each other in the center of the room. They drew out their weapons and prepared for an attack. There was a moment of silence until they can hear the roaring and growling of the goblins.

The roaring and growling grew louder and were coming from the stairs. Yukari clutched her wand and her nunchucks as the goblins started banging at the double door. Mizore and Tsukune glanced toward the exit and saw that the flames are getting closer. The goblins reached the throne room and pointed their weapons at them. Tsukune and his friends stood there and waited for the goblins to take their first move.

The double doors were then broken and many goblins were pouring out. Tsukune whirled around the room. They were surrounded. How could they possibly escape? Suddenly the window shattered and in came a blue winged dragon. It exhaled a stream of blue fire at the goblins. The goblins roared and ran around in circles trying to dodge the blue flames. Tsukune immediately recognized him. Murotsu.

"Tsukune, did you get the Rosario?" shouted Murotsu.

Tsukune nodded.

"Hurry! Get on my back and let's get out of here!" yelled Murotsu.

Tsukune and his friends ran and hopped onto Murotsu's back. Murotsu spread his wings, let out a roar, breathing blue flames and flew out of the open hole he made. The goblins roared, cursed, and hurled their spears at Murotsu. The spears missed him and he was able to fly out of sight.

"Murotsu-senpai, is Moka-san and the others okay?" asked Tsukune.

"Yeah, Moka and the others are with the bus driver and are heading to the Youkai Academy to escort the spies directly to student police and Mikogami. Nazere is going to stay at the hideout to nurse Issa and Moka's sisters," said Murotsu.

"It looks like we've got company, desu!" shouted Yukari pointing at the opposite direction.

Tsukune glanced back behind him. Ten gremlins are racing behind them. Each of then carried a heavy spear in their hand. Mizore thrust her ice kunais at their pursuers. Four of them fell but six remained on their tail.

"Hang on!" shouted Murotsu, as he spun around and flew down toward the woods.

Tsukune and Yukari screamed as they made a fast descent to the woods. Fong grasped onto Murotsu's spikes and looked like he was going to be sick. Mizore was still sitting properly behind Fong and had no reaction to Murotsu's flight. She was too busy throwing ice kunais at the gremlins.

There are two more gremlins left after Mizore thrust her last ice kunai and got out of breath. Murotsu began to approach a tunnel of a mountain. Murotsu exhaled blue fire to light the way. He whipped his tail against the stalagmites. The stalagmites fell onto the incoming gremlins. Murotsu exhaled in relief and glided toward the Youkai Academy building.

Far away from Zukoshi's castle and the Youkai academy, three figures were standing at the edge of the black volcano. Yuroku, the Masked King, and Gyokuro stood in front of the pit. Down low in the pit were four large keystones. Gyokuro was holding the body parts of the Alucard and lowered them before the edge of the volcano. Yuroku raised his hands and unleashed his magic toward a keystone. The Masked King and Gyokuro did the same to the remaining keystones using their powers.

As the beams were absorbed into the keystones a symbol appeared on them. All of a sudden, cracks appeared and the keystones were destroyed. The fragments of the Alucard were slowly lifted from the ground and hovered over the pit. After that lava began to stir and the ground began to shake. A giant glob of magma spewed out of the pit. Millions of ash and lava covered stones rained all over the place. The fragments of the Alucard disappeared.

Emerging from the lava came a large demonic creature. It's two curved horns sprouted on his head and it's large wings spanned. Yuroku, the Masked King, and Gyokuro watched with fright as the massive beast roared. Then the beast settled and transformed into its human form. His black hair was nice and straight. A large black cloak appeared on his body as well as a pair of two large black boots. Yuroku, the Masked King, and Gyokuro froze with terror for a moment and bowed immediately.

"Soku-sama," the three said in unison.

"At last, Lord Soku has been freed!" shouted Yuroku.

"Now that Akasha and Zukoshi us gone, nothing can seal you away," said Gyokuro.

The dark figure began to shout in triumph, "I live! Now nothing can hinder me from destroying all of mankind in the human world! All shall tremble before me and despair!"

"All hail Lord Soku of the Underworld!" hissed the Masked King.

"All hail!" they yelled repeatedly.

"Rise, my minions, " commanded Soku. "We shall leave and you three shall implement my plan for our attack on the Youkai Academy."

"Yes my lord," they all said hitting their left sides of their chests with their fists.

A moment later Yuroku raised his hand conjured a large gust of smoke. Then the misty figures of the three guardians appeared.

"Report!" commanded the dark dragon mage.

"Lord Yuroku, it appears that we had intruders infiltrating the keep," said Surazi.

"Deal with the situation immediately," ordered Yuroku.

"The problem we had is that the intruders escaped with the vampire prisoners and the Rosario is stolen," said Yakuma.

"Our soldiers reported that your nephew and the Chosen were among the intruders," said Ushia.

"Impossible! My nephew already found the Chosen. Your news is disturbing! Ready the goblins, ghouls, and gremlins. Tell Juko to prepare for battle," ordered Yuroku.

"No. Not yet," said Soku holding out his hand. "Let's wait til the day after tomorrow. I must rest before my victory march and then let the troops be fully armed and ready to march to the Youkai Academy. We will soon get rid of those wretched students and destroy the barrier between the two worlds. Then we will send those accursed humans and all the monsters to their doom. The time of the darkness and demons shall rise again. Ahahahahaha!"

**To Be Continued…**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: The Chosen + Vampire

Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario + Vampire. I twisted the author's storyline into my own imagination. This chapter contains a lot of dialogue.

Tsukune and his friends began to descend to the cemetery near the Youkai academy. Ruby was standing by the cemetery, waiting for them. Once they landed, they hopped off Murotsu's back to meet Ruby. Murotsu then transformed back into his human form.

"Ruby-san, how is everyone?" asked Tsukune.

"Moka, Kurumu, Gin, Kokoa, and Hiyata are back in the classroom with Nekonome-sensei. Mikogami and Fuhai are now questioning the spies and Nazere is staying in the lair to nurse the vampires and Deshiko," answered Ruby.

"That's a relief. We've got the Rosario," said Tsukune, taking the cross out of his pocket.

"Well done, Tsukune-san!" praised Ruby. "Oh, by the way, Issa wants to talk to you, alone."

"Okay, thank you Ruby," said Tsukune with a bow.

The rest of Tsukune's friends followed Ruby into the Youkai Academy. Murotsu unlocked the seal to the lair and waved goodbye to him and made his way to the school. As Tsukune entered the entrance, he walked downstairs straight to the bedroom. Issa and his two daughters are lying down on each futon. Deshiko is laying right next to Akua in Murotsu's sleeping bag. Tsukune stood in front of Issa's bed and sat down on a chair next to his bed. Issa slowly opened his eyes, which met with Tsukune's.

"Tsukune…is that you?" he said in a low voice.

"Yes. Are you alright, Shuzen-san?" asked Tsukune.

"You don't need to worry about me. I'll be alright. Nazere is already taking care of me," said Issa with a smile.

"Oh good, that's a relief," Tsukune said.

"I thank you for rescuing us and protecting my daughter," said Issa, resting his head against the pillow.

"You should also thank your daughter and Murotsu-senpai," replied Tsukune, surprised to hear him say that.

"Did you retrieve the Rosario in the throne room?" asked Issa.

Tsukune showed him the seal and placed it in Issa's hand. Issa gazed at the cross and smiled.

"You are indeed a trusting person, Tsukune. I had my doubts that you would escape the keep but you came here alive with the Rosario. If it weren't for you, my daughters and I would never be able to see Moka and Kokoa again," said Issa.

"Oh, it was nothing," said Tsukune, trying to be polite.

"You are the first human that I have met to be so kind-hearted and trustworthy. Your actions also taught me that not all humans are evil."

"Thank you, but it was also because of the true Moka and her outer one."

"I see that you are the Chosen, correct?"

"Yes, I mean…that's what the headmaster and Murotsu-senpai called me."

"You are indeed the one that can stop the legendary monster Soku. The Alucard and Soku are the two monsters that would use their powers to destroy both monsters and humans. Soku is a Skorne and is indeed more powerful than the Alucard. My wife, Akasha, Zukoshi a dragon mage, and her two other fellow dark lords once sealed him, almost the same way as they seal the Alucard.

Then a barrier between both worlds was created to prevent the rivalry between humans and monsters. After the death of my beloved wife and my dear friend Zukoshi, Gyokuro seek to kill annihilate all the humans once they eliminate Moka for her Rosario. So she cooperated with the Masked King and Yuroku to destroy the humans and mankind.

My daughters and I refused to let that happen to my Moka and we tried to stop her but we were overpowered by Yuroku, Zukoshi's brother and imprisoned us. The Masked King wanted to execute us for treason but Gyokuro halted and offered us another chance to join them and kill my daughter. We remained in prison for a long time until you arrived."

"Oh, about Soku, is he going to be revived?"

"Yes by Gyokuro, Yuroku, and the Masked King as we speak. I believe he has already been revived by now. Gyokuro must have collected the remains of the Alucard to combine its power with Soku to revive him and give him more strength."

The words delivered by Issa gave a chill to Tsukune's entire body. He remembered about how the Alucard was awakened.

"Even though Soku is a powerful monster, I believe you can stop Soku once and for all. Don't be afraid of your own power. You are chosen to stop him. If you can stop the Alucard, then you can stop Soku. I know you can do it," he continued. "As a request from me, I want you to continue to protect my daughters and defeat Soku once and for all."

"I will do my best. Oh. One more thing. What is the connection between the humans and monsters since there was a barrier created by the dark lords?" asked Tsukune.

Before Issa could answer him, he closed his eyes and fell asleep. Nazere then arrived with some medicine with him.

"Issa needs some time to rest for now. He cannot talk right now," Nazere said.

A few moments later Ruby arrived to the bedroom.

"Tsukune-san! Headmaster Mikogami, master Fuhai and Murotsu-senpai would like to talk to you. They say it is urgent," said Ruby.

"What about Issa-san?" asked Tsukune.

"Don't worry. Leave him to me. I will take good care of all of them," assured Nazere.

Tsukune nodded and left Issa with Nazere. As he followed Ruby he was still wondering about the connection between humans and monsters. The students were already in their classrooms and the hallway was quiet. As they entered the headmaster's office, Mikogami was standing right beside Fuhai with his hands behind his back. Murotsu was also present.

"Sorry to keep you guys waiting," said Tsukune.

Mikogami's face became really grim.

"Mikogami-san, are you okay?" asked Murotsu.

"I-I had a terrible vision. Yuroku, Gyokuro, and the Masked King are gathering forces of 12,000 monsters to march on Youkai academy to destroy the human world. Soku has been revived and became stronger with the fragments of the Alucard," said Mikogami in a thin shaky voice.

Tsukune began to shiver a little bit. He doesn't feel ready to face a powerful monster.

"Is something the matter, Tsukune?" asked Fuhai.

"It's just that…I-I," he wanted to say something but he was not brave enough to say it. "It's nothing."

"As we speak Soku would return," continued the headmaster.

"Yes, only Tsukune is able to stop him," said Murotsu.

Tsukune then decided to speak. "The thing I'm trying to say is that I don't feel ready to face him."

Fuhai and Mikogami looked at Tsukune. Mikogami placed a hand on Tsukune's shoulder.

"It's alright, Tsukune," said Mikogami. "Believe in your power."

Tsukune sighed and hung his head.

"What have you got from the two spies?" asked Murotsu.

"They said that Yuroku is planning to attack the school once Soku has been revived," said Mikogami. "According to them, Yuroku's forces will arrive here the day after tomorrow at nightfall. It was like what I saw in my vision."

"We don't have a lot of time," said Ruby. "Plus we only have about 4,000 students to combat against 12,000."

"We would need to call for aid," said Fuhai.

"How?" asked Ruby.

"We'll worry about that later," replied Mikogami. "Let's call forth a meeting in the MPR for the students and staff. We need to get them in full alert and ready for battle as well."

"But the students will die!" cried Ruby.

"We have no other choice," said Fuhai, softly. "If the school falls, the human world will fall and all monsters in the Youkai world will disappear once the last human is killed."

Murotsu then bowed to Mikogami and Fuhai.

"I understand. I will go and find Tsukune's friends and we will round everybody to the MPR," said Murotsu as he head out to the exit.

"Mikogami-san, I will do my best," Tsukune managed to say.

"I'm sure you will, my boy," said Mikogami as he began to sit back down on his chair.

Tsukune and Ruby left and went with Murotsu to the clubroom. Gin, Fong, Hiyata, and the girls were already sitting in a desk with Nekonome.

"Everyone," announced Murotsu. "Let's head to the MPR immediately."

"What for?" asked Moka.

"Tsukune and I will explain once the students are rounded up," he replied.

As Tsukune and his friends were heading to the MPR, Mikogami's echoing voice can be heard through the speakers, "Attention all staff and students. I apologize for the interruption. Please proceed to the MPR immediately. We happen to have an urgent meeting today. We apologize for this short notice."

Students and teachers as well as custodians, nurses, advisors, and genitors came out of their classrooms and made their way to the MPR. Tsukune and his friends were waiting in the MPR until the students crowed the doors. They opened the doors and allowed the students and staff to take their seats. Once everyone is seated Mikogami made his way up the platform and began to speak.

"Students and staff members thank you for coming. I have an important speech that will be delivered by Aono Tsukune. Please give him some courtesy as he is about to speak," said Mikogami.

All the students began to groan after Mikogami said these words. Tsukune nervously walked up to the platform and began to speak.

"Hey guys," said Tsukune, nervously. "I know why you guys were um…called to this meeting. The reason why you are here is because this school is in danger and we must get prepared to defend it. An army of 12,000 goblins is going to lay a siege on our school to destroy the human world and all of us. A dragon mage named Yuroku is leading them and he and his companions the Masked King and Gyokuro have already revived a legendary Skorne named Soku."

At that moment, all of the students began to laugh at him. Tsukune and his friends glared at them.

"Ha! Why are you bringing up such nonsense?" jeered a student.

"Why should we bother about the human world? We could just let the goblins destroy the school and annihilate all the humans. They are of no concern to us," said another student.

"Do you expect us to believe you? There is no such monster as a Skorne. It's just a myth. Dragon mages are already extinct," said another student.

Moka and the rest of Tsukune's friends tried to quiet down the students. The guys began to stair at them with perversion.

"Guys listen to him," pleaded Moka.

"If you don't, we will all be destroyed!" shouted Kurumu.

"Desu, desu," said Yukari in agreement.

"Not only goblins are coming but gremlins and ghouls as well," said Mizore.

"Please believe us," begged Ruby.

"They even took my family captive," said Kokoa.

"Goblins and gremlins are nasty to fight," said Gin.

"These creatures are nasty to fight," said Hiyata.

"We need to stop them!" shouted Fong.

But the students continued to laugh at them. Mikogami tried to quiet everyone down but the students kept shouting at them. The commotion began to get out of control until Murotsu's loud voice in the microphone boomed, "Believe them all of you!"

Everyone became silent. Their eyes were now focus on Murotsu.

"I am Kunjuro Murotsu, son of Zukoshi," he said, taking off his green school uniform. "I was rumored to be dead but what actually happened was that I fled before the old corrupt Public Safety Commission arrived to this school because my uncle was hunting me. He is the dark dragon mage who was responsible for rampaging the monster villages and murdering the dragon mage clan and my beloved father. I was here in this academy three weeks ago posing as a girl I called to be Keitaru Mizuka."

Everyone gasped. The three students that attacked Mizuka froze. Their mouths dropped open at that instant.

"Wait a minute. You're saying you were Mizuka-chan?" One of them asked.

"That's right," answered Murotsu. He snapped his fingers and transformed into Mizuka. Everyone gasped. He then transformed back to his original form. "I was the one you perverts attempted to molest."

At that moment their faces turned white and they fainted.

"The legendary monster Soku is real," he continued. "He's a bigger threat than the Alucard and is planning to eradicate all of mankind. Allow me to explain the truth about the humans. Humans played a crucial role on our lives! They created us. We exist through their fantasies. If the humans are gone, we will disappear and we will no longer exist after the last human is destroyed."

"How is that possible?" yelled out a student.

"Those filthy humans are our enemies," said another student.

"I level you guys 100% that Tsukune and Murotsu-senpai are telling you the truth," said Hiyata who stood right next to Murotsu. "I lost my family when Yuroku was rampaging my hometown."

Mikogami began to bring out his crystal orb and handed him to Murotsu.

"Gaze on what you will see in this orb," said Murotsu he thrust the orb in the air and used his magic to hover the orb into the air. "Everything you will see is reality and not graphical."

Everyone began to stair at the crystal orb. Then a light began to shine to the projector screen behind Tsukune and his friends. The screen lit up and began to show the footage. It was unbearable to watch. The orb showed the killings of innocent monsters in each village. The students also saw the footage of Yuroku, the Masked King, and the Fairy Tale mercilessly killing both monsters and humans.

They also saw how the humans created monsters through fantasies and stories. A lot of female students began to cry when they saw the massacres of both monsters and humans. Then the light faded and the crystal orb began to descend into Murotsu's hand. He handed it back to Mikogami. The students stared at him with terror.

"I hated to show you this, but what we have shown you is true," said Murotsu, lowering his head. All the students began to glance at each other. "However, there is still hope. Tsukune here is the Chosen to defeat Soku. The reason is because his true identity is a human and a kindhearted one. He transformed into a vampiric ghoul when Moka injected her blood into him before Kouyo's defeat. He has adopted the power from one of the sealers named Akasha, Moka's mother. With that power he is able to match against Soku."

Tsukune stood in front of Murotsu and took his microphone. "Guys, I know I'm a human and you guys may hate me but not only I care about my kind but also you guys and all monsters who exist in this world. I do admit that I wanted to leave this school because I was afraid of monsters until I met Moka-san and the rest of my friends.

I don't want to abandon my friends or allow them to be killed. I am willing to take down Soku and protect you guys. But I also need your help to fight with me and defend this school. You are not going to do it for the humans but for our lives. So who is with me?"

Murotsu stood right next to him immediately. "I'm with you, Chosen."

"So are we," said the rest of Tsukune's friends.

"I'm in," replied Hiyata.

"And I am as well," said Mikogami and Fuhai.

Tsukune then glanced back at the students. Nekonome was the first one to stand up.

A while later Saizo then stood from his seat.

"I'll fight with you Tsukune. My strength is yours," Saizo said pounding his fists.

Kozo, Bazaburo, and Kubisaku then stood from their seats.

"Alright," they said. "We're in. We will do this for Moka-sama."

Moka began to blush when they said that. Tsukune waited for everyone else to stand up. The students looked at each other for a while. Finally one by one the students slowly stood from their seats. A smile slowly formed on Tsukune's face.

"Thanks everyone," he said. "I can always count on you all."

"We must rest now. Tomorrow at 6:30 AM we must create defenses on the school and prepare for battle," said Murotsu.

"Yes. I will declare everyone to take the next two days off of class sessions and make them sparing classes instead. I will allow all of you to get in you monster forms but that's only for sparing. Everyone is dismissed," said Mikogami.

**To Be Continued…**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Preparation for Battle + Vampire

Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario + Vampire. I twisted the author's storyline into my own imagination. If violence is an offence to you, please do not read this!

It was six o' clock in the morning when the bell rang to wake up to the students and staff. In order to get prepared for the battle of their lives Mikogami insisted in having sparing classes and martial arts classes. Everyone except for Nekonome, Mako, and Mayumi were at the Youkai Academy because they couldn't battle so Mikogami sent them to Nazere's lair in place of Nazere to watch over the injured vampires and Deshiko.

Murotsu, Gin, and Haiji Miyamoto took the role as instructors for martial arts and monster sparing. Tsukune and the rest of his friends helped facilitate the kicking and punching techniques for the karate classes. But very few of the students were able to get their techniques right for martial arts and many were not ready to battle in human form. While the students were taking a break, Tsukune, Haiji, and his friends are having their own discussion outside the school.

"I'm afraid that training them to fight in their human form is a waste of time, Murotsu. They can hardly master their kicking and punching techniques," said Haiji with his arms crossed.

"Then we must consider having sparing matches instead," replied Murotsu.

"Yes, but the problem is that many of them are frightened and afraid of battle. You can see it in their eyes," said Haiji.

"We have no other choice," said Nazere, adjusting his glasses. "They will have to fight no matter what. We need to use everyone in our disposal to combat the forces of darkness."

"There's got to be more monsters in the world that can help us defend the Youkai Academy," said Murotsu, desperately.

"Who? Yuroku's army had wiped out many monster homelands. And even if the human has a military force, they won't stand a chance against a demonic monster invasion," said Gin.

"That's a good point, Gin," said Tsukune with a sigh. All of them looked down for a moment until Kokoa began to look up.

"Hey guys, what do you think about call 'The Monster Business' for aid?" suggested Kokoa.

"The monster business?" said everyone else all at once.

"Yeah. Hey onee-san, did you remember you battled against the four Kings in the human world three years ago?" asked Kokoa.

"I think I remember them. They were the street monster gang that roamed around in the human world," answered Moka.

"Ack! I never want to look at that fat ugly monster guy that I fought," said Kurumu in disgust.

"But I have to admit that the flame guy I battled was a pretty good fighter," commented Mizore, sucking her lollipop.

"Right, they may be our only aid we can find. Plus they have about 8000 members," said Kokoa.

Hiyata made a lunge for Kokoa. "Oh, Kokoa you are so smart and intelligent. If only I make you my-"

"Get away from me you creep!" shouted Kokoa, smacking his head with her fist. Hiyata fell to the ground, dazed for a moment.

"How are we going to convince them, Kokoa-chan? Desu. They are still holding grudges against our school," said Yukari.

"I can go to the human world and track them down. They will listen to me," said Kokoa.

"Well then who is going to take you?" asked Kurumu.

"I'll take you," said Hiyata. "I'm good at tracking monsters with my hawk eyes."

"What? Why you?" protested Kokoa. She was already uncomfortable to be around Hiyata.

"Look Kokoa-chan. I want to save the world too. I promise to protect you no matter what, my sweet," said Hiyata with a smile.

"How could I believe you?" asked Kokoa, feeling uneasy.

"Let him go with you, Kokoa-chan," said Murotsu. "I know you feel uncomfortable but you should at least try to give him a chance."

"Come on, Kokoa-chan," said Ruby.

Everyone else kept on begging Kokoa to let Hiyata accompany her. Her face is already red with embarrassment and she was afraid that Hiyata would do something perverted to her. She knew she had no other choice so she gave in.

"Oh, alright. In only one condition. Never complement or sweet talk me," said Kokoa, holding a finger right at Hiyata.

"Agreed," said Hiyata, nodding his head repeatedly.

"I will make sure that will never happen, dechu," said Koumori, hovering over Kokoa.

"I am counting on you to help Kokoa bring help and protecting her," said Murotsu to Hiyata. "The school needs more monster to defend the school. The fate of both the human world and our world also depend on your return with the Monster Business gang. So don't waste your time flirting with her. Got it?"

"Yes, I promise. For our friends and the human world," said Hiyata, transforming in his griffin form.

"Go," said Murotsu.

Kokoa slowly hopped onto the griffin's back, waved goodbye and flew away to the human world. Everyone watched as the griffin slowly disappeared into the clouds. Then they resumed the training sessions until dark. Finally the training sessions were over and they did their best to prepare the rest of the students for battle.

At last everyone one was exhausted and wanted to take a long rest. Mikogami suggested that they could rest starting at 7:00AM til 7:00PM so they will be rested and prepared for battle at nightfall. Murotsu agreed to Mikogami's suggestion and everyone began their twelve-hour rest. After the long morning nap everyone woke up immediately, ate a quick meal from the cafeteria, and set to their posts.

Murotsu divided the students into two groups: the ground assault, and the school defense. The ground assault consisted of Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, Gin, Nazere, and the monsters that were strong and eager to fight. Among the strong monsters were mostly males and staff members. They stand in front of the school to battle against the approaching enemy army. Murotsu took charge of that group.

The school defense consisted of Yukari, Ruby, Fong, and the monsters that don't want to fight. Among them were also many female students and freshman males. They are responsible to defend the school against any enemy that passed the ground assault. Mikogami assigned Ruby to take charge of the group and facilitate the defenses. It was 8:30PM and there was no sign of Kokoa, Hiyata, or the Monster Business army.

Tsukune stood in front of the school with the ground assault group. He was a bit nervous and was clutching his two katanas. Murotsu, Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, Gin, and Nazere were also already armed. Murotsu was now wearing his father's light armor and gauntlets with his staff in his hand and the double-edged blade on his back. Everyone waited for the enemy to arrive. Tsukune gazed up in the cloudless sky.

Night fell and the shining full moon has been exposed, causing Gin to slowly turn into a werewolf. Tsukune closed his eyes for a moment. His hands were shaking and his heart was beating fast with fear. Murotsu noticed him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You seemed really nervous, Tsukune," he said to Tsukune. "Breathe,"

"I-I never want to be in a battle," shivered Tsukune. "Not now."

"When will they arrive?" asked Nazere.

"The headmaster said around 9:15PM," Murotsu replied.

Moka was behind Tsukune. She reached out and clutched his hand.

"Tsukune, please take off my Rosario when they arrive," whispered Moka.

"I will, Moka-san," said Tsukune. "Promise me that you survive this battle and the same goes to all my Newspaper Club."

"Let's hope it goes well once Kokoa arrives, Moka," replied Kurumu.

"Tsukune, it was an honor to have you as a member of my Newspaper club and to fight by my side," said Gin.

"Thank you, Gin-senpai," whispered Tsukune.

"Hold on, I can hear footsteps and drums in the woods," said Mizore. Her icy blue eyes glowed.

Everyone glanced ahead of them. They can hear the footsteps from the distance. The drums can also be heard as well in a distinct rhythm.

"It's them. They are here," said Murotsu quietly. He made a quick glance at the blue-haired succubus behind him.

"Kurumu-chan, be careful," he whispered.

"You too, Murotsu-san," replied Kurumu, with a smile. Her cheeks blushed a little bit.

"What was that all about, Kurumu?" asked Moka.

"Oh, n-nothing," said Kurumu, still blushing. Her face was beet red. "I-I'm just saying to be careful."

"Sure you are," said Moka with a funny smile. It was now 9:15PM and the footsteps and drums became louder and louder.

"Wait, I think I see them," said Tsukune looking far ahead. Indeed there was movement in the trees, and then a giant sword glistened in the moonlight. The weapon belonged to a creature that Tsukune might not recognize: a lich. The lich shouted and held weapon up.

Behind him were large pikes that were seen through the darkness. The blades were gleaming in the moonlight. Then the students saw the goblins and then more of them. Thousands of them are marching toward them. Above them are gremlins flying in the skies. Behind the goblins was a line of ghouls, not like Tsukune. The students can feel some sort of tension in their stomachs after seeing a large number of them. Yuroku's army had indeed arrived.

There were several people in front of them in their human form. Tsukune recognized several of them such as Gyokuro and the Masked King. There were two other figures in their human form. One wearing black armor and wizard like clothes and the bigger one wearing a black cloak with black boots.

Tsukune guessed that one of them was Yuroku. Murotsu gave a signal to everyone to transform into their monster forms. Right before Tsukune turned into his ghoul form, he took off Moka's seal to release the Inner Moka. At the Youkai academy Ruby, Yukari, Fong, Ririko, and Mikogami were on the second level on the balcony.

"That's a lot of enemies, desu," said Yukari.

"And look in the air," said Ruby.

"Those are gremlins," said Fong. "These creatures are nasty."

"Hmmm, as a math teacher, I never thought counting goblins and gremlins would be that difficult," commented Ririko.

"I don't know if we will be able to take on 12,000 enemies," said Ruby. "We need the Monster gang right now."

"Wait, how did you know there are 12,000 of them?" asked Ririko, glaring at Ruby.

She looked down and saw the Masked King, Gyokuro, Yuroku, and a fourth figure between Gyokuro and Yuroku.

"Who is that guy?" she asked pointing at him.

Mikogami began to shiver after taking a glance at him.

"It can't be! It's Soku. He's already revived and ready to attack our keep," he said with a horrified look.

"That's Soku? I though he is a Skorne," said Ruby.

"He is not what you think he appears to be yet. That is his human form," said Mikogami.

He then glanced ahead. "Tsukune, it's up to you to defeat Soku. Your battle with Soku will decide the fate of our world and your world."

The goblins then came to a halt about 40 feet away. The drummers stopped drumming and waited. Tsukune had a clueless look on his face.

"What are they waiting for?" whispered Tsukune to Murotsu.

"Orders," answered Murotsu.

"Perceptive as always, my nephew," said Yuroku. Then Soku stood in front of Yuroku and pointed a finger toward ground assault.

"You Youkai scum are fools to stand in our way," he said in a deep voice.

"Even if we flee, we will all be destroyed no matter what if the human world falls. We will fight for our creators and our own lives," shouted Murotsu.

"Hah, I see that you finally told them the truth about the humans," smiled Yuroku. "You should have joined me when you had the chance instead of mingling with these impudent fools."

"I will never join you, uncle nor your master. I will never forgive you for taking my father, my clan, and my friends from me," shouted Murotsu, grinding his teeth. "You have no authority over our world nor the human realm, Soku."

"And what makes you think I can't take what was rightfully mine?" sneered Soku. He then glanced back at Yuroku. "You can order them to attack at your ready, Yuroku. Kill them all."

Yuroku raised his staff in the air. "Goblins, ghouls, gremlins! Attack!"

**To Be Continued…**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Monster Battle of Fate + Vampire Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario + Vampire. I twisted the author's storyline into my own imagination. If violence is an offence to you, please do not read this!

The lich raised his blade in the air and charged, followed by the goblins, ghouls, and gremlins. Murotsu held his staff in the air and waved it toward the enemy.

"Attack!" Murotsu called. He, Tsukune, and the ground assault charged at the enemy. The goblins came running with their pikes in the air. The gremlins began to descend toward the ground assault. Kurumu flew up in the air toward the approaching gremlins. She sharpened her claws and spun in a circle creating a slicing tornado dicing the gremlins into many pieces. Other flying monsters from the ground assault rose up into the air and clashed with the gremlins. Mizore summoned her ice dolls to do her bidding to fight off the goblins.

Inner Moka jumped in the air and spun kick that creates a shockwave sending many goblins flying. Murotsu lifted his staff unleashing a streak of blue flames, killing many of the ghouls. He tried his best to concentrate on eliminating the ghouls first because they were overpowering many of the monsters from the ground assault. Tsukune was running beside him, helping him kill off any ghouls he saw. Gin and Nazere were right beside each other and pouncing on the goblins. Ruby watched the battle raged between the ground assault and the enemy army. She then glanced up in the air and saw many gremlins flying past Kurumu and her allies.

"The goblins coming, desu!" yelled Yukari. And indeed they were. While half of the enemy was fighting, the other half ran around and headed straight toward the Youkai academy. Most of the enemies were goblins. Ruby and Yukari raised their wands and combined their magic to create a "Magic Devil spell." A large crow was formed and began to descend toward a portion of the giant mob of goblins. Many of the goblins fell but there were still more of them approaching.

They came closer while the gremlins from above are descending toward the balcony. Fong then summoned a giant rock golem in front of the approaching mob. The giant beast swung its massive fists at the goblins, sending them flying and forcing them to back up. It was able to hold them off until the lich came. The lich saw what was going on and thrust his powerful blade at the golem. The weapon struck and destroyed the stony monster into smithereens. Ruby, Yukari, and Fong gasped in horror.

"It's that strong? This must be a general," said Ruby.

"How do you know that?" asked Fong.

"Obviously it's leading the army," she answered.

"Do you have any monsters that can combat that thing?" asked Yukari.

"Not really. That was the only monster that I have that I can control. Another problem is that my summoning power gets used up after one monster is being summoned. The powers can't come back until two hours is up," cried Fong.

"Oh, great. Desu," sighed Yukari sweat dropping.

"I seriously doubt we can last for two hours," said Ririko gazing at the approaching enemy. Ruby grabbed the loudspeaker and began to speak to the students inside.

"Everybody attack the enemy and show them no mercy!" yelled Ruby, through the loudspeaker. The goblins were already past the gates when the lich broke through it. A few goblins grabbed their ladders and set them slantwise toward the balcony. The students transformed and engaged with the enemy. Finally the students and the goblins began to clash.

Ruby was not using her wand right now but her naginata, given to her during the training to kill off the approaching gremlins. Yukari summoned a spell to rain metal pots from the sky. The metal pots again did the same effect as the catapults did but was not strong enough to hold the attackers. The goblins came close to the two double doors of the Youkai Academy.

"Brace the entrance!" yelled Ruby. Saizo, Kozo, Bazaburo, and Kubisaku were in their monster forms and held the door shut. The goblins roared and began pounding the doors and jabbing it with their pikes.

"Fong! Yukari! Go down and help defend the academy!" yelled Ruby as she sliced off a gremlin's wing and pushed him off the balcony. Yukari and Fong nodded and hurried down the stairs toward the entrance. Fong drew his coined sword while Yukari grabbed out her wand. They both stood right behind Saizo and the three fan boys. The rest of the students were already in their monster forms and waited for the goblins to break through.

On the battlefield, bodies were lying on the ground belonging to many monster students, goblins, ghouls, and gremlins. Tsukune looked up after killing another ghoul. There were still too many enemies. He glanced around him. Murotsu, Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, Nazere, Gin, and about 300 monsters students are surrounded by 8,000 more grunts. Just 300 students? Most of the students from the ground assault team must have been killed.

"Guys, I kind of doubt we can win this battle," said Gin. His mouth was drooling with saliva.

"I haven't seen Soku or your uncle on the battlefield, Murotsu-senpai," said Kurumu.

"I don't think I would be able to battle Soku," said Tsukune sadly, clutching his tired wing.

"If we are going to die, we shall die fighting," said Murotsu, holding his staff and his double bladed weapon.

"Couldn't you resurrect the other students? We might need a little more help over here," said Mizore.

"It only works for one person and my energy and power would be drained after I used it," answered Murotsu breathlessly.

"Then we will have to take as many of those grunts with us. At least many of them should know their place," said Inner Moka in her fight stance.

"I never like fighting. These goblins never gave me a break," barked Nazere, breathing heavily.

"No one told me that this battle would be easy," said Tsukune with tired arms.

As the grunts came closer there was a loud female voice from above.

"Who said that it is not going to be easy?" it asked.

Tsukune looked up and recognized a voice. Hiyata was hovering over the remaining ground assault team along with Kokoa and Koumori.

"Kokoa, you're back!" said Inner Moka with a smile.

"And we are not the only people that returned," said the griffin.

Everyone including the grunts glanced in the west. An army of men in purple suits came running toward them. In front of them were the Four Kings that Tsukune and the girls recognized.

"Moka-sama! We heard you guys were in trouble!" cried Zashiki in a shrill small voice.

"You guys came just in time!" called Tsukune.

"Let us handle these losers," said Awa, raising his humongous fists in the air and smashing them on the ground launching goblins skyward.

"Let's give them a taste of hell," Sanuki said unleashing a streak of flames at the goblins.

"Now's our chance to escape and find Soku!" said Murotsu. He grabbed his giant double bladed weapon and thrust it toward the goblins. The weapon spun like a fan, slicing through the line of goblins, ghouls, and gremlins. It formed a pathway for them to escape. Murotsu's weapon boomeranged back at him.

The grunts were too distracted and concentrated on clashing with the Monster Business army. The remaining ground assault team was able to escape and fight back. Tossa, the masked leader, came up to Inner Moka and bowed to her.

"Awaiting your orders, commander," said Tossa with a bow.

"The Youkai academy is being invaded," said Inner Moka, glancing back at the school. Thousands of goblins were climbing onto the school and breaking through windows. "Hurry and bring half of your men to help my friends in there."

"Right away!" barked Tossa and ordered his men toward the Youkai Academy.

"I'm gonna go and assist Ruby-san too," said Gin, running toward the invaded Youkai Academy.

"Alright Gin," said Murotsu.

"Good luck Gin!" said Tsukune.

Gin bounded away. As Tsukune and his friends began to search through the woods but found no trace of the enemy leaders. In a little while they saw a mobile cargo vehicle driven by a few goblins toward the Youkai Academy.

"What is that thing?" asked Tsukune.

"I'm not sure. But it looks like some sort of cargo truck and it's heading towards," said Mizore.

"Look!" shouted Kurumu pointing at the cargo. Inside the truck were a bunch of purple glowing orbs.

"Those look like explosives. I believe that they are trying to blow up the school so they can destroy the seal. We must destroy this thing right now," said Murotsu.

"What you see is a weapon of great power and destruction, my nephew" came a deep voice from above.

Yuroku appeared with his staff in his hand with Gyokuro and his three guardians. Murotsu glared at his uncle with animosity.

"Uncle," he whispered.

"The explosives were also created from the remaining power of the great Alucard that will destroy the school," said Yuroku. "Once the school has been destroyed, the human world shall fall into the hands of the demonic realm."

"We also expected you to show up here, Tsukune," said Gyokuro. She then glanced at Inner Moka. "My, my. It looks like you brought me a treat as well.

"You..." glared Moka at her stepmother.

"There is a reason to destroy those filthy humans and you as a bonus," laughed Gyokuro. "You are just like your mother, Moka."

"You will pay for freeing our prisoners, Chosen. You have humiliated us in front of master Soku for the last time," said Surazi. Giant wings began to sprout out of her back. Her hair has suddenly changed into a large mane and her face slowly formed a lion's face.

At the same time, two other heads began to sprout on her shoulders, a goat's head on her left and a dragon's head on her right. From behind came out a snake with half of its body exposed as a tail. She was revealed to be a Chimera. Yakuma spread her giant wings and transformed into a demonic hellbat. Ushia's hands turn into giant claws and multiple monstrous dragon-like heads emerged from her body. Her true identity was indeed a hydra.

"Let's do this everyone," said Tsukune, grabbing his katanas and marched toward Yuroku.

"No," said Murotsu, grabbing him by the arm. "Yuroku is mine. He and I have business to take care of. Your power is needed to stop this machine and Soku."

"You go after them and destroy the weapon. We will hold these losers off," said Moka, punching and kicking at Gyokuro. Tsukune watched as Murotsu took on Yuroku, Moka on Gyokuro, Kurumu on Yakuma, Mizore on Ushia, and Nazere on Surazi. He then ran toward the cargo vehicle and hopped on top of it. He grabbed his katanas and sliced through the windows. The goblins came out and attacked Tsukune.

Tsukune slashed and killed all of the goblins and the one that controlled it but the machine did not stop. Tsukune whirled around the cockpit to shut it down. He glanced at the keys hanging in the ignition keyhole and tried to disconnect them but the keys were stuck. The vehicle continued to accelerate moved toward the school. Tsukune anxiously pulled at the keys but it was no use.

"I can't call for help. Everyone is too far away and they can't hear me," he thought to himself. He knew that if he doesn't stop the vehicle the Youkai academy would fall along with his home world. Tsukune grabbed his two katanas and stabbed at the engine. The engine was as strong as steel that it broke his two katanas.

Tsukune then transformed into his ghoul form and blast out of the vehicle. He ran in front of the vehicle and stood in position to stop the vehicle with his bare hands. Once the vehicle came closer he pushed against it with all his might but it was too heavy.

The explosive cargo truck came closer and closer to the school. Tsukune pushed harder and harder. Sweat began to drip down his face. His feet sank into the ground as the truck was pushing him toward the school. Tsukune's tired arms began to burn and roared as he tried to stop the truck. Then suddenly the vehicle stopped. Tsukune opened his eyes. The truck was still running but it was not moving forward.

He glanced to his right and left and saw two vampires taking hold of the vehicle. They saved him from getting sandwiched by the truck to the school and getting blown up. Tsukune recognized the two vampires. Akua and Kahlua. He then looked up and saw Issa standing on top of the truck.

"Tsukune-kun, let us handle this thing," shouted Issa.

"The school is still in danger and you must find Soku!" grunted Kahlua as she was holding the moving vehicle.

"Hurry and save both of our worlds!" cried Akua.

Tsukune smiled and nodded. He leapt out and set to look for Soku. While he was gone, Issa jumped in front of the vehicle and grabbed hold of the front of the truck. Akua and Kahlua did the same thing and all three of them heaved the heavy vehicle and thrust it in the air away from the school. Akua leapt into the air and diced the vehicle with her Jigen-Tou technique to disconnect the box of magical explosives from the truck and descended back down to the ground. Issa fired a blue beam from his hand at the box while Kahlua fired hers from her wings. The box of explosives then exploded in the air and the debris rained down on the battlefield.

"Come my daughters. Let's help Tsukune defeat those goblins and gremlins," Commanded Issa. Akua and Kahlua obeyed and all three of them joined the fight against the forces of darkness.

**To be Continued…**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Monster Battle of Fate + Vampire Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario + Vampire. I twisted the author's storyline into my own imagination. If violence is an offence to you, please do not read this!

In the Youkai Academy, crowded by goblins and gremlins, Ruby was defending the entrance using her magic wand and naginata. Suddenly a giant blade whizzed past Ruby's head and was stuck on the wooden surface of the door. Ruby turned in front of her and saw the giant lich approaching her. The monstrous masked face was mutilated and had yellow eyes. Its fleshy decaying body was exposed and his bloodstained blade was gleaming in the moonlight.

"It's your turn to die, little witch," the lich hissed in a thin voice as he pulled the blade out of the wooden door. Ruby held her naginata and pointed the blade at her attacker. The lich swung his massive sword at Ruby. She dodged causing him to hit the walls instead. He raised his sword to strike at her again. Ruby held the naginata in front of her to defend herself. The blade hit and broke the naginata into two pieces.

Then the lich made a grab for her and thrust her against wall. Ruby fell the ground unable to move. Her arms and legs were covered with blood. The lich slowly marched toward her to make a finishing blow on her. Gin suddenly leapt on top of the lich and took a bite out of the lich's neck. The lich yelled in pain and shook the werewolf off. He sank his blade onto the ground and began to hurl his decaying body parts at the werewolf. Gin dodged until the lich cornered him.

The lich raised his massive sword to hurl it at the poor werewolf. Then the blade of Ruby's broken naginata pierced through the lich's stomach. The giant monster fell and moved no more. Ruby was standing right near the lich's corpse. Yukari and Fong arrived a moment later.

"I'm glad you came in time," said Ruby to Gin.

"Yeah, and we are not alone," he said, pointing to the battlefield. They all looked and saw the monster business army clashing with the forces of darkness. Yukari also saw Issa and his two daughters fighting the goblins. Ruby's tired group cheered and helped drive off the attackers out of the school.

As the Youkai Academy with the help of Issa, Akua, Kahlua, and the Monster Management army were able to fight off the goblins, ghouls, and gremlins, Tsukune was in the woods searching for Soku. The forest was dark and quiet. There were no bats or crows present. As he was walking he glanced around him. Then he saw a figure standing in front of him. The figure was wearing a black cloak with black boots on.

He was the same figure that was next to Yuroku. Soku, he thought. He charged at the figure but it suddenly vanished. Tsukune whirled around him but couldn't find the figure. He could still hear the cruel laughter of Soku. All of a sudden Tsukune sees the ghostly figure of the Soku in his human form again.

Tsukune's heart began to jump for a moment when he saw him. The ghostly figure floated away into the darkness. Tsukune ran and pursued the ghostly figure. Then another figure appeared before him. It was Mikogami's. Tsukune stopped and stared at Mikogami.

"Tsukune, what you just saw was an illusion of Soku. He was just trying to lead you away from him. Hurry to where you encountered Yuroku, Gyokuro, and the three guardians. Your friends are in great danger! Soku is heading straight their way!" cried Mikogami. The figure of Mikogami floated away into the darkness. Tsukune nodded and followed Mikogami out of the woods.

Meanwhile, Mizore and Nazere stood their ground back to back to face Surazi and Ushia. The hydra and the Chimera stood back to back and simultaneously blew a stream of fire at them. Mizore and Nazere dodged the flames and leapt onto a giant tree.

"You can't run away forever," hissed one of the Ushia's heads. Surazi spewed green fire at the trees where Mizore and Nazere were hiding. The trees caught into green fire. Mizore used her ice beam to cool down the fire. Surazi continued to unleash her flames. Mizore and Nazere were sweating like mad. They couldn't stay inside the tree forever and Mizore's ice beam can't withstand the green flames.

In the skies above, Kurumu clashed with Yakuma, the hellbat. Yakuma unleashed her sonic shockwave at Kurumu, forcing her to cover her ears. She charged at Kurumu and knocked her off balance with great speed. As Kurumu began to crash land to the ground she grabbed her Kusarigama and thrust the bladed chain at the trunk of the tree to keep herself from falling. Yakuma flew toward Kurumu and smacked her with her powerful wing. Kurumu almost lost her grip on the chain but held on. Her wings were tired from the flying.

Gyokuro broke many trees with her powerful legs. She lifted them with one hand and hurled them at Moka. Moka dodged and hid behind the giant boulder. Gyokuro charged at the boulder. Her fist smashed the stone. At that moment Moka jumped into the air and unleashed a midair shockwave kick at Gyokuro. Gyokuro held out her palms and deflected the shockwave with her hands. Inner Moka stayed put right near the boulder, catching her breath.

"Do you honestly think you can defeat me?" sneered Gyokuro, throwing a giant stone at Moka.

"This madness must stop, mother," panted Inner Moka, avoiding the stone.

"Not until the human race has been annihilated. I have no trouble hesitating to kill you as well," argued Gyokuro.

Murotsu fired his ice beam from his mouth at Yuroku but the dark dragon countered it with his black lightning. Both of them were already in their dragon forms already. The dark dragon extended his hand toward a bunch of large boulders near the forest. One of the boulders began to slowly rise out of the ground and suddenly darted straight for Murotsu. As the stone came close, Murotsu slashed the stone with his claw.

Sparks of lightning were showing as the boulder exploded. At that moment another stone darted toward him. Before Murotsu could dodge the second stone, it smacked him on his scaly stomach and sent him flying backwards to the ground. Murotsu grunted with pain and heaved himself up to his feet.

The dark dragon mage roared and ascended to the sky. The blue dragon mage growled at the dark dragon and flew up after him. As they both flew in the air, there was a lot of clawing between them. The black dragon lashed out his long tail and whipped the blue dragon with it. Murotsu roared and used a wing to defend himself. At that moment Yuroku came close to him with his tail still whipping him and made a grab for Murotsu's wing.

The dark dragon opened his mouth and sank his razor-sharp teeth into the blue dragon's wing. Murotsu roared with pain and sank his claws into Yuroku's stomach. The black dragon immediately released Murotsu and unleashed his spell to disable Murotsu's monster form. Murotsu used the same technique to counter his uncle's attack. Both of the black beams collided and backfired at each other. The dragon mages stumbled backwards after getting hit and turned back into their human forms.

Yuroku grunted and stood back up on his feet. Murotsu staggered to get up and made a grab for his double-edged blade and charged at Yuroku. The dark dragon mage drew out his massive axe and clashed with the blue dragon mage. Murotsu unleashed his lightning at Yuroku but it weakened because of Yuroku's spell that hit him. His tired hands were still grasping his weapon. Both of them finally engaged into a deadly blade lock until Yuroku overpowered Murotsu and kicked him in the stomach. Murotsu fell to the ground, grunting with pain. His body was dripping with sweat and blood. He wanted to use the staff but he knew he couldn't use it because the spell disabled his power and ability to use magic.

"You're so pathetic, Murotsu," said Yuroku, advancing toward him. "You thought you were able to avenge your father but you are no match for me."

Mizore and Nazere were still in the tree trying to keep away from Surazi's and Ushia's flames. The temperature began to rise really fast.

"We are just sitting ducks," cried Mizore.

"Get on my back! I'll run while you fire your ice beam," said Nazere. Mizore hopped onto Nazere's back and stopped using her ice beam. Nazere howled and leapt from tree to tree past the two giant multi-headed beasts while Mizore fired her ice beams from both of her hands and the beams hit starting from their tails.

Ushia and Surazi stopped breathing fire as Surazi's snake headed tail became frozen and Ushia's tail became frozen stiff. Mizore continued to unleash her ice beam with maximum power until the two monsters became frozen up to the last head. Mizore jumped off Nazere's back and gazed at the two giant monster statues she created.

"What a masterpiece," she said quietly.

"Nice work, Mizore. Great team work," said Nazere high fiving Mizore.

Kurumu was still hanging on the tree branch at the edge of the cliff with her Kusarigama. Her tired wings burned as she clutched onto her chained weapon. Yakuma charged at Kurumu with incredible speed.

"Let's finish this shall we?" hissed the hellbat.

Kurumu gave a quick glance at Yakuma and flew back into the air. She quickly detached her weapon from the tree branch. She spun the chained weapon in the air and hurled it at Yakuma. It whizzed past Yakuma and she glided to the right. The sickle landed on the tree branch. The hellbat began to laugh at Kurumu.

"Ha! You missed!" jeered the hellbat.

"That's what you think," said Kurumu as she flew backwards. The hellbat glanced ahead of her and crashed into Kurumu's chain. Kurumu quickly flew in circles tying the hellbat into the tree branch and flew about fifteen feet away from the cliff. Yakuma struggled to break free from the chain but it was too heavy. Kurumu sharpened her claws and charged at the imprisoned hellbat. Her claws sliced through the tree branch. The branch along with Yakuma fell down the cliff below.

Murotsu was lying on the ground unconscious. He tried to heave himself up but his body was too weak and heavy to get up. Yuroku stood in front of him and placed his foot on top of Murotsu's back. Murotsu screamed in pain as Yuroku's heavy boots put pressure on his back. The dark dragon mage made a grab for him and thrust him toward the trees.

Murotsu crashed with his back hitting a tree and fell on his knees. His weapon fell right beside him. Yuroku knelt down and grabbed Murotsu by the throat. He was able to pick him up from the ground. His axe was in his other hand. Murotsu grasped his uncle's wrist trying to loosen his uncle's grip and struggled to break free.

"Join me when you have the chance," said Yuroku.

"No. I will never join a murderer like you. You took away my father, my clan, and my friends from me," said Murotsu. His hands were still grasping his uncle's grip on his throat.

"Your father is weak as well as your pathetic friends. But I am strong and together we can wipe out those peasants and the human scum," said Yuroku.

"Never!" shouted Murotsu.

"Then so be it, my nephew," said Yuroku, raising his massive axe toward his throat. Murotsu closed his eyes thinking that it would be the end of him. All of a sudden Tsukune's red beam struck Yuroku on the back. The dark dragon mage screamed and fell on his knees. Murotsu slowly heaved himself up to his feet and picked up his giant double-edged blade. Yuroku looked up gazing into his nephew's eyes.

"Are you going to lay a hand on your uncle?" gasped Yuroku with a wicked smile on his face.

Murotsu raised his blade at the dark dragon mage and stood in position. His blue eyes glowed, as he was about to strike the dark dragon mage.

"I'm not your nephew. I am a human just like Tsukune is. I will never forgive what you've done to everyone in my life," He answered.

"What! Impossible! Such human filth in my presence! I will ki…" his words were cut of by Murotsu's blade that sliced his chest.

"That was for my clan!" He yelled and slashed him again.

"And for my friends from Youkai Newspaper club!"

Murotsu pulled the blade up to his waist and delivered a finishing blow in Yuroku's stomach.

"And that was for my beloved father!"

Yuroku gave several gasps and fell flat on his face. Murotsu got up to his feet and wept in front of his uncle's body.

"Father! I finally avenged you!" Murotsu cried in triumph.

A few feet from the battlefield Ruby, Gin, Yukari, Kokoa, Fong, and Hiyata glanced around the outside of the school. There were many bodies of goblins, ghouls, and gremlins lying everywhere. The Youkai academy also faced several losses as well. Murotsu's ground assault team lost about 80% and the Youkai defense lost about 45%. Blood and monster body parts were also scattered everywhere. If it weren't for the Monster Management army then the Youkai Academy would have fallen. Grief struck all six of them after calculating the amount of casualties they had. Mikogami and Fuhai then appeared before the group.

"We must evacuate the students now," Mikogami said in a low voice.

"But we just defeated Yuroku's army and we are currently trying to recover from this awful battle," objected Ruby.

"We do not have much time. Soku is planning destroy the school with his own demonic power fused with the Alucard's and the remaining students are still inside. It's his plan B," said Fuhai.

Ruby looked down at the casualties and back at the school. She waited for Tsukune to come but she couldn't find him anywhere.

"Alright, let's hurry," said Ruby. She and the rest of the group hurried back toward the Youkai Academy. Just then Fong held up his hand.

"What is it, Fong?" asked Gin.

"I sense it. It's the Masked King," he said.

Everyone whirled around and could hear the hissing of the Masked King. There was no sign of him but they could hear him. All of a sudden a large tentacle like arm rose from the ground causing the ground to shake and knock everyone out of balance. Everyone gazed in terror as they saw the Masked King rise out of the ground. He is in his large monster form and his appearance was more terrifying than ever.

"You fools are not going anywhere. None of you shall stand in his way. I will deal with you fools myself," hissed the giant monster.

"What should we do?" asked Kokoa.

"Let us handle this monster," said Tossa, advancing toward it.

"No, you can't do that! He is twice as powerful as you think. You and your army must help evacuate the rest students in the building. The rest of us will fight him," said Kokoa. But the masked man and the three other kings came in running toward the hideous monster. The Masked king raised a tentacle and banged it against the school. The building began to crack and large bricks fell on top of Tossa and his three companions.

"Tossa, guys!" Kokoa cried.

Issa, Kahlua, and Akua arrived a moment later.

"My daughter," said Kokoa's father. "Your sisters and I can provide you guys assistance to stop the Masked King as well."

The Masked King glared at the three vampires.

"You traitors! You should have stayed in the Fairy Tale and served me just like your mother did," hissed the Masked King.

"We will not allow your master to enslave us or massacre the human race!" snapped Akua.

"Neither you or mom should lay a hand on our sisters," said Kahlua.

The vampires and the Mask King glared at each other. Gin began to leave the group.

"You guys handle him! The monster gang and I will help evacuate the students," insisted Gin. Heading to the school.

"Gin, please be careful not to do anything stupid and get them to safety," requested Ruby.

"I will bring them to the hideout," he said and left with Tossa's army.

Fong stood in front of the hideous Masked King.

"You made big mistake to come and fight us, Masked King. You are about to have an eight against one battle," said Fong.

"You are already out numbered, desu," shouted Yukari.

"Perhaps I am. But I am never outclassed," hissed the Masked King. All of them engaged into combat.

Moka continued to clash with her stepmother. Both of them were already tired and sweating. As Gyokuro charged at Moka, she suddenly froze in place. Moka looked up and saw the dark figure of Soku behind Gyokuro, stunning her with his dark power.

"What?" gasped Gyokuro.

"You are so pathetic, Gyokuro. I thought you were supposed to kill your daughter. Not dance with her," he said in a deep voice, as he blasted Gyokuro with his dark beam into a boulder and knocked her unconscious.

Inner Moka felt a bit relieved that her fight with her mother was over but went from one battle to another. Soku used his dark super pulse and shattered the statues of Ushia and Surazi. The blast knocked Tsukune, Murotsu, Moka, Kurumu, Nazere, and Mizore off their feet All of them crashed to the ground and lay on the ground unable to move for a while.

To Be Continued…


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Demon Lord + Vampire

Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario + Vampire. I twisted the author's storyline into my own imagination. If violence is an offence to you, please do not read this!

"Now I will show you my true form. You and your human creators shall taste darkness and despair," Soku yelled as his body slowly began to transform. The black flames began to surround and ignite him and a magenta colored light shined on him. He slowly rose up to his feet as he slowly transformed into his true identity. The black gloves on his hands began to rip open showing his bare hands. The fingers slowly changed into claws. His jacket and cloak also ripped open and a few black armor plates and gauntlets appeared on him. Giant red wings sprouted out of his back. His bearded face began to change into a devilish face and two giant horns came out of his head. Indeed, Soku was now transformed into a demon Skorne. The great beast unleashed his dark super pulse again blasting away the group. All of them were scattered all over the area. The demon gloated when he demonstrated his power.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! I guess the fantasy monsters are no match for my dark power! You filthy monsters and the humans above should know that I am the true demon and I created this realm!" he laughed. Glancing around the unconscious beings his eyes fell on Kurumu. She was lying back against a tree. Her wings were tired and worn out. She slowly opened her eyes and saw the horrifying demon approaching her.

"Ah, what do we have here? A succubus. I hear that you imposters are almost extinct," he said as he extended his claws toward Kurumu. The tips of the claws began to turn into a dark purple color. Kurumu whirled around for a place to run but was trapped. Murotsu woke up and saw the demon cornering Kurumu. He quickly got up to his feet and charged toward them.

"Look out Kurumu-chan!" Murotsu cried as he leapt into the corner. The demon's claws struck as Murotsu dived in front of Kurumu to carry her out of the way. Tsukune glanced up and saw a puddle of blood splattered on the ground and Murotsu let out a loud scream. Soku smiled and glanced at the blood stained on his claws.

"Hah! Foolish dragon mage. Do you honestly think a succubus is worth dying for? You are just like your father," Soku whispered.

Murotsu set Kurumu down. His hands were on her shoulders. Kurumu smiled at him with relief.

"Murotsu-senpai, thank you! That was a close one," she said. Her face blushed as his body was touching her breasts. Murotsu began to stagger a bit. His eyes were shut as if he were in pain.

"I'm sorry…Kurumu-chan," he said, breathing heavily. He suddenly fell backwards to the ground. Kurumu gasped and terror and then saw the wound inflicted on Murotsu's back by Soku. She quickly knelt down and picked him up in her arms.

"Murotsu-senpai! Are you alright?" she said, frantically. Murotsu grunted. His hands began to tremble and a stream of blood spread across the ground from his back.

"I…I…made a promise (gasps)...that I will protect you...the Chosen...and my friends...even it means losing my life..." he coughed.

"Don't worry, Murotsu-senpai! You won't die. I will get Ruby to heal you right now," said Kurumu, still holding Murotsu in her arms.

"Ruby…can't help me…this is…the power…of darkness from Soku (cough)…my wound cannot...be healed by anything," gasped Murotsu.

"You are going to be alright! Hang in there!" begged Kurumu, clutching his hand.

"I have lost…so many…people…in my life…" he choked. "I've lost …the dragon mages…my friends from…the Newspaper club…and my father…I couldn't bear… to see you…nor anyone else…to die…before..my eyes…"

"No Murotsu! You mustn't try to talk. You will be fine!" Kurumu implored. Tears began to streak from her eyes.

"I remember you...telling me…Mizuka-chan…that you…are one of...the last succubus...in your generation...you and I...are the..same...I am the only...monster out of...my kind...you and I...are kind of... alike...I never thought...about that...til later..." smiled Murotsu. "Kurumu-chan…I thought that all…succubi are lustful…perverse…and selfish about their...existence but…I began...to see that…you were the first…succubus I have…met…that demonstrated kindness…to me…and other monsters...and even your rivals...for Tsukune during...the training...and the journey,"

Kurumu cheeks blushed when she heard that. She placed her hand on his wounded back. Her hand was stained with blood. The demon began to snort with disgust.

"How pitiful to see the great dragon mage fall? How could you sacrifice yourself for a worthless succubus and get hit by my dark venomous claws?" gloated Soku in triumph. "I will ease your pain, succubus! Both of you shall die in each other's arms!"

"Like hell I will let that happen!" interrupted Inner Moka as she got up to her feet and leapt up into the air.

As Soku was about to strike Kurumu, Moka's shockwave struck one of his claws. Soku glanced down and also saw Mizore firing her ice beam at him. But the attacks had no effect on him.

"I will not let you kill hurt them!" shouted Mizore as she plucked out her ice kunais. She ran to join the fight.

"I think it is time for you to know your place!" yelled Inner Moka as she was charging at him with a powerful kick. The demon laughed at her.

"I think not!" he yelled as he clasped his claws together. He opened them and a dark ball of energy appeared between them. Soku roared and clashed with Moka and Mizore. The snow girl fired her ice kunais at the Skorne's eyes but the fiery eyes melted them. Soku fired his dark beam at Moka and Mizore. Both of them leapt up in the air to dodge the attack. While the fight was going on Tsukune ran to Kurumu and Murotsu.

"Murotsu-senpai! Are you alright? I will take you to the infirmary right away!" he said, as he was about to pick him up.

"No," protested Murotsu, holding his trembling hand up. "Do not waste…your time…on me. My life does…not matter...right now."

"Don't say things like that, you idiot!" wailed Kurumu, shaking her head violently.

"Only...the life of the Chosen...and your life...my friends are...just more important to me…and to this world...Kurumu-chan..."

Murotsu's head slowly turned to Tsukune. His trembling hands grasped his staff.

"Tsukune…my time is going…to be…at an end. I'll meet...my father...shortly..." coughed Murotsu.

"No! We need you!" cried Tsukune.

"Please take this…" Murotsu said, handing him his staff. "You must…use it… my father's power…and combine…it with yours…hurry and…destroy him before…he annihilates the humans…and the monsters…please…save both…of our worlds…you are…our only...hope..."

Tsukune nodded. Tears also fell from his eyes. He was the first human friend he ever met in the Youkai world. He was like an older brother to him ever since he trained him. Murotsu's head turned back to Kurumu.

"Kurumu-chan...this may shock you...but…even though…you love Tsukune…the truth is I…I...love…you…" he said his last words and moved no more. Tsukune was shocked to hear Murotsu confess to her. Kurumu clasped her hands over her mouth. Her cheeks turned beet red. The final words that came out of his mouth touched her heart. She realized that she loved him too. Both Tsukune and Murotsu are the two people she loved.

"Murotsu…Murotsu?"

But Murotsu didn't move.

"Murotsu! Noooooooo!" she screamed, hugging Murotsu's lifeless body. Her forehead was leaning on his. Many tears fell from her eyes and dripped all over Murotsu's face. It was hard for her to bear to see a person she loved in her life die in her arms. Kurumu pulled him close and kissed Murotsu on the lips.

He was the only male that showed to have honest feelings for her and actually cared about her and loved her no matter what. Tsukune clutched onto Murotsu's staff and continued to weep. He knelt down and gently closed Murotsu's eyelids. It was his first known death that actually occurred.

Tsukune wiped his tears and marched toward Soku who is still clashing with Mizore and Moka. Soku fired his dark beam blasting Mizore and Inner Moka away from him. Both of them landed near the unconscious Nazere. The giant demon extended his hands. His body size enlarged dramatically. Tsukune's eyes widened as he saw the demon turned bigger and bigger. How was he supposed to stop this beast, he thought. Soku lowered his hands and turned to Tsukune, standing in front of him with Murotsu's staff in his hand.

"Well, well. We finally meet, Chosen," said Soku with a wicked smile on his face.

"How could you do this to Murotsu and how did you get revived? I thought you were sealed in the Underworld," asked Tsukune, pointing the staff at him.

"That's right. The four sages, who were Bloodriver Akasha, Kunjuro Zukoshi, Touhou Fuhai, and Tenmei Mikogami, sealed me in the Underworld. The way they sealed me is that they planted four keystones around me and concentrated their power on them, weakening me and creating a barrier so I cannot escape. Then the earth swallowed me and I was banished into the Underworld below. I was incarcerated in this pitiful realm for about 200 years until my servants had freed me," replied Soku.

"How were you exactly freed?"

"That's easy. I needed vampire power, dragon mage magic, and dark Chinese monster power to destroy the keystones. Gyokuro used her power to destroy Akasha's keystone. Yuroku destroyed Zukoshi's keystone and the Masked King can destroy Fuhai's keystone. Only Mikogami's was left so they combined their powers to destroy it which freed me from this tormenting realm."

"Why are you so powerful?"

"I managed to regain my power into myself while I was in the Underworld. When my servant Gyokuro brought the remains of the Alucard before me, I incorporated his body parts and his remaining power with mine, which made me unstoppable. Also Yuroku and the Masked King transferred some of their power to me while revitalizing me and they did not know about it and I have their powers now. You will not be able to destroy me! No one can! I am the lord of all demons and the creator of the demonic realm!"

"Not if I can help it!"

"Foolish boy. Do you think a human like you can defeat me?"

Tsukune was shocked hearing that he knows who he truly is.

"Yes, I know," continued Soku. "I heard that a kitsunebi (fire fox) almost destroyed you with his blue flames. A vampire injected her blood inside you in order to spare your life that slowly transformed you into a vampiric ghoul. Mikogami was foolish to bring you to that Youkai School, filled with man-eating monsters. He was a fool to have the students fight against me."

"What do you have against humans?" asked Tsukune angrily.

"Simple. Humans are the reason why these monster students exist. I created the world until those filthy humans twisted my realm into some fantasy!"

Infuriated with his words,Tsukune clenched his fists and slowly transformed into his ghoul form. Still, holding Murotsu's staff, he charged at the demon.

"How surprising that you were able to control that nature of the ghoul. Let's see if you can get a taste of my power of pure darkness!" boomed Soku. He unleashed a beam of dark light at Tsukune. The blast was so powerful that it thrust Tsukune off balance and was thrown to the ground. Tsukune was already on his hands and knees. He stood up raised the staff in the air. But nothing came out. No power, not even magic. Soku raise his giant claws with purple mist on his finger tips and slammed it toward Tsukune. Tsukune rolled to dodge the killing blow.

"Impudent fool," Soku sneered. "You do not have the ability to use that staff against me. Even if you do, it won't have any effect on me!"

Tsukune slowly got up to his feet to face the Skorne. He transformed into his ghoul form and fired a red beam at him. Soku held out his giant hands to block the beam and then unleashed a dark beam at him. Tsukune dodged the beam and jumped onto a nearby tree. His teeth gritted like mad and he leapt in the air with his fists and feet ready to strike Soku.

The evil skorne spread out his wings and unleashed ten giant shockwaves, which smacked Tsukune in the stomach and sent him flying toward the forest, and landing flat on his back. Soku slammed his powerful fists on the ground causing the earth to crack and rumble. Part of the ground began to rise up which thrust Tsukune skyward with powerful force. As the ghoul began to fall, the Skorne made a grab for him and gave him a deadly squeeze.

"You are not even worth my time to fight, human, who pretended to be a vampiric ghoul," mocked the Skorne. "Such a joke. I thought you were the Chosen to destroy me and your power had no effect on me. How disappointing. I expected a challenge from you. Not some dance with an amateur!"

When Tsukune heard these words, he began to roar with anger. Red light began to streak in all directions. Tsukune tried hard to break free from Soku's grip but it was no use. Soku began to squeeze harder and harder.

"Did you hear all the cries around you? It is the sound of their fate. First the human world will fall after I destroyed your school and then your human kind. Once my army of demons start rampaging the human cities, your monster friends around you will fade and die before me and the human world will be no more. Then I will take the fragments of the human world and combine this Youkai realm into one to recreate the demonic world. Before that I will have some fun and let you and your friends witness the destruction of the human world. These filthy humans will fear my wrath," Soku boomed.

Soku raised his hands and unleashed a dark magenta beam at the school. The beam hit the school, destroying it into smithereens. The windows began to break and the pillars were falling down. Shattered glass and bricks began to rain down on the monster management army and the remaining goblins and gremlins. Horror then fell upon Tsukune. As he looked up he saw the sky began to crack. The seal has been destroyed and the barrier has been down.

Soku then fired a dark beam on the ground and unleashed a purple mist over it. The beam created a large hole on the ground and black mist permeated throughout the area. A moment later after the mist settles millions of monstrous beings crawled out of the hole. The skin on their bodies is a rough magenta color. Their eyes are red and horns stuck out of their skulls. The faces were hideous looking that would give little kids nightmares the moment they see them. All of them carried some kind of odd shaped saber in their hands. Soku laughed with content and pointed at the broken part of the sky. Tsukune began to feel weak and he collapsed in Soku's hand.

"Now go my demons," he boomed as he thrust Tsukune down to the ground. "Go into the human world and promote chaos, destruction, and despair! Destroy every city in every country! Leave no survivors!"

The demons spread their wings, stood up straight, and flew into the hole in the ground. Tsukune's injured friends watched in terror as they saw the demon army approaching the human world. Tsukune was on the ground unable to move. The demons arrived in France destroying many cities including the Eiffel Tower itself. Many terrified people ran in all directions. Another large squad of demons flew toward New York City, firing red beams that destroyed the statue of liberty. Tourists that were in boats and cars screamed and retreated back into the city. As the demons flew into the large city a tenth of it was already on fire. The American military entered the ruined city of New York. The soldiers stared as they saw the demonic warriors approaching them.

"Open fire!" commanded the officer. The American tanks and the soldiers fired at the demonic army. Though many of the demons fell, more of them kept pouring into the ruined city. They were not able to hold back the demons and were already outnumbered. Flames spewed out of the demons mouths destroying the tanks and burning the soldiers alive. The American army has been overpowered with many bodies and tank debris lying on the ground.

One afternoon Kyouko and the Aonos were on their way to the living room to watch the news. When they turned on the TV, a young news reporter appeared before them.

"We are in London right now and as you can see here there are many unknown flying creatures swarming in this city. Thousands of buildings are on fire and many people are running in all direct- ah!" his words were cut off as he burst into flames. A demon appeared in the camera and breathed fire at the screen and the camera shut off.

"Oh my, this is terrible. Tsukune has got to see this," said Tsukune's mom.

"I hope Tsuki is alright," said Kyouko as she grabbed the remote to change the channel.

Another reporter appeared on the screen. Her face was white with horror.

"In New York, America there is a lot of flames and dead bodies on the ground. Though the military tried to defend it the attackers overwhelmed their forces alre-," she changed the channel again.

"The Great Wall of China has already caught fire and many demon like creatures are destroying many trees and monuments-," Kyouko changed the channel one more time.

"In Tokyo News, there appears to be unknown flying creatures approaching from the Pacific Ocean and seemed to be heading our way. It looks like we are going to experience a massive invasion,"

"Oh no. This is no good. They are coming here! Tsukune must be already in trouble in the Youkai realm," thought Kyouko.

**To Be Continued…**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 23: Power of the Chosen + Vampire

Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario + Vampire. I twisted the author's storyline into my own imagination. If violence is an offence to you, please do not read this!

Ruby and her friends stood in terror as they watched as their bodies are slowly fading. A minute later Moka, Mizore, Nazere, and Kurumu began to notice that happening to them as well. A wicked smile formed on Soku's face.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! That is a sign that my demons are almost finished with your human creators. You Moka will join your mother and that dragon mage friend of yours really soon," boomed Soku holding his claws in the air and spanning his wings. Inner Moka glanced at Tsukune who is lying unconscious on the ground.

"Tsukune! Tsukune! Wake up!" cried Inner Moka.

"Tsukune! Help us!" cried Kurumu.

"Hurry, Tsukune!" cried Nazere.

"Tsukune!" cried Mizore.

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" laughed Soku. "Quit your blabbering! That foolish human cannot hear you. I secretly moved his soul to the dimension of the deadwhen I grabbed him and he fell unconscious!"

"No!" yelled Inner Moka.

"Oh, don't worry. He won't die but I will end his life once every last human is destroyed!"

At that moment Mikogami and Fuhai appeared right behind right behind Tsukune's body. Soku turned and was amused to see them.

"So my old friends have come to see the show?" taunted Soku.

"This ends here, Soku!" yelled Mikogami.

"Ha! You intend to fight me? Don't be foolish," hissed Soku. "It takes four of you sages to match against me. There are only two of you left. That boy will never be able to defeat me."

"We are not here to fight you, Soku," snapped Fuhai transforming into in his other form.

"Don't insult me, Touhou Fuhai. You shall address me as Lord Soku, the rightful ruler and creator of this realm! Only the real demons shall exist in this world," snarled Soku.

"Not if we can help it," said Mikogami. "Tsukune is the one to defeat you and don't underestimate him."

"Dream on, old man," boomed Soku preparing to fire his dark pulse at him.

Fuhai and Mikogami glanced at each other and placed their hands on the glowing part of Tsukune's other chest. Both of them closed their eyes and disappeared before Soku used his dark pulse.

"Interesting," said Soku. "You decided to leave right now. You made a wise decision."

**Later on in a different place**

Tsukune opened his eyes and found himself in a different place. He rubbed his eyes and gazed at a white color. At that moment he sat up and glanced around him. Everything around him was completely white. There was no sign of Moka and the rest of his friends. Not even Soku, Gyokuro, nor the rest of the grunts were present Not even a building or a tree is in this dimension. Just pitch white.

"Hello?" he called out. His voice echoed throughout the area. There was no answer.

"Am I dead?" he asked himself.

Tsukune quickly got up to his feet and began to run forward. His body began to shiver a bit. The place seemed pretty desolate. There was no sound except for the noise he was making from his breathing and feet.

"Hello? Can anyone here me?" There was no still reply. He continued to run forward, anxiously tying to find away out this dimension. What is this place? He thought. Where am I? The whole place was silent. He continued to run but nothing seemed to be moving around him. There were no trees, no rocks, and no living things. He kept on running until he hears a voice in the distance.

"Tsukune…Tsukune…"

"Soku," thought Tsukune. He ran toward the direction of the voice. It was indeed a man's voice but was not sure it was Soku's. His heart was racing as he was running toward the voice. Then suddenly he saw a white figure standing in the distance. Tsukune's stopped running and slowly walked toward the figure. The figure did not appear to be Soku nor an evil looking person. He was wearing a white wizard like clothes. Everything he was wearing was completely white. His hair was white. The face seemed to be quite calm and elderly.

"W-Who are you?" Tsukune said, nervously.

"I am Kunjuro Zukoshi," the white figure answered.

Kunjuro Zukoshi? That must be Murotsu's father! He thought.

"Am I – Am I dead?" Tsukune asked.

Zukoshi's wise face smiled.

"Your soul has been transhifted into the dimension of the dead by Soku," he answered.

Tsukune just remembered when he was fighting Soku; he lost consciousness when Soku squeezed him. Tsukune's eyes widened when he realized that he has to stop Soku from destroying the human world.

"Look um…Zukoshi-san. How do I get out of here and how do I defeat Soku? He is impossible to defeat. I can't even use the staff and –," said Tsukune.

"Calm down Tsukune. You have to learn patience," said Zukoshi.

"This is pretty hard. I can't defeat a big demon like him alone. He's impossible to defeat," said Tsukune, falling on his knees.

"Nothing is impossible," came a female voice.

Tsukune's head turned around behind him. A beautiful woman was approaching toward him. She was wearing a large black Victorian styled gown. She almost looked like the Outer Moka. Her pink hair was tied in a black bow and her fair skin resembled Moka's.

"B-Bloodriver Akasha," his mouth had to say.

Akasha smiled at him. Her smile reminded him of Moka's.

"You will not fight alone. We dark lords and sages will help you destroy the evil Soku, Chosen," said Akasha, holding out her hands. "It's up to you to save the humans, monsters, and my daughter."

"What happened to Moka-san?" he managed to ask.

"My daughter is fading because of Lord Soku's demons that were attacking our creators. She does not have a lot of time."

"No! This can't be happening! Moka-san's is going to die! Everyone will die!"

"Do not despair yet, Chosen. All five of us will stop him together," said Zukoshi.

"Five of us?" Tsukune asked, seeing that only three of them were present. Akasha pointed the opposite direction. Mikogami and Fuhai slowly floated toward Tsukune.

"We finally found you," said Fuhai.

"I see that you already met up with the two other sages," said Mikogami. They both floated past Tsukune and stood right next to Akasha and Zukoshi.

Tsukune smiled and stood up.

"Alright, we can do this. So how do I get out of here?" he asked anxiously.

"Do you remember what my son had taught you?" asked Zukoshi.

Tsukune closed his eyes and remembered Murotsu's death. He gritted his teeth. The memory was just horrible to bear.

"I-I don't remember," Tsukune replied.

"What had my son told you during your training?" asked Zukoshi.

Tsukune closed his eyes and tried to think back through his private training with Murotsu.

"You must be able to control your mind," Murotsu said.

Tsukune opened his eyes and remembered that his mind is in a different dimension. He sat down and began to meditate. If he could control his mind he would be able to escape from the dimension and help his friends. He thought back in his training with Murotsu.

"The Chosen's spirit is powerful. You must be spirited," said Murotsu.

"That's it! My spirit is the power to stop Soku!" thought Tsukune.

"You also must have a heart for everyone you care about if you want to save them," said Murotsu.

"Moka-san, Kurumu-chan, everyone… I must save all of them. They mean a lot to me…" thought Tsukune. He began to remember the times how he first met each individual friend.

As he closed his eyes he continued to focus on leaving the dead dimension. In a few moments he disappeared along with the four sages. Tsukune opened his eyes. He was still lying down across from Moka and her unconscious friends. Soku turned and noticed that Tsukune was waking up.

"So Fuhai and Mikogami brought your soul back. I'm afraid you are too late. Your friends are going to die along with the humans and your family," laughed Soku pointing at the earth.

Tsukune glanced at Moka and his friends and noticed that they were slowly fading. Half of their bodies had already disappeared. Mikogami and Fuhai were standing beside him. He stood up and held out Murotsu's staff in front of him.

"This will end here once in for all. I will destroy you for the human world, all monsters, my friends, my family, Moka-san, and even Murotsu," yelled Tsukune.

"Tsukune…" Inner Moka whispered.

"Tsukune! I know you can do it!" he could hear Outer Moka's voice.

"Moka-san..."

"Why fight for Murotsu? That fool died in vain! You shall all accept your fates. You should already know that you couldn't defeat me! No one can!" boomed Soku.

"I am not fighting you alone. The four Sages are by my side!" shouted Tsukune, confidently.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! You amuse me. There were only two of the sages that were standing before me and then they disappeared. Akasha and Zukoshi are already dead!" boomed the demon.

In a little while, the spirits of Akasha and Zukoshi appeared right next to Tsukune.

"What! You two can't be here! Impossible!" shouted Soku, surprised to see them.

"Now is you chance Tsukune! Show him your true weapon!" shouted Akasha's spirit.

Tsukune stood up, raised the staff in the air, and made a loud cry toward the heavens. Zukoshi and Akasha's spirits merged into the glowing part of Tsukune's chest. Mikogami and Fuhai fired their beams of light at Tsukune. The light entered the glowing part of his chest. When finished, Mikogami and Fuhai fell on their knees, panting for air. Tsukune slowly rose up into the air and spun in a circle. Moka and the rest of his friends stared with amazement and curiosity.

"What is this?" whispered Mizore.

"It's the Chosen one. He is incorporating his powers with the four Sages!" said Nazere.

"Go Tsukune!" shouted Kurumu.

"Tsukune!" shouted Inner Moka as she slowly stood up to her feet.

"Tsukune!" cried Outer Moka's voice.

Tsukune began to spin around in a circle. His body rotated in a 360 angle. Slowly Tsukune began to transform. Tsukune's eyes turned red. The bite marks on his cheeks and neck were now exposed but in a blue color. Tsukune is now wearing white armor all over his body. His pair of ghoul wings turned from black to white. When done Tsukune glanced all over his body with amazement. Soku stared with astonishment.

"You may have the aid from the sages but you cannot stop me," boomed the evil Skorne. He extended his hand toward Tsukune and fired a dark beam at him. When the dark beam made contact with Tsukune, he deflected it with his left hand. Soku roared with rage and expanded his wings. He unleashed his dark pulse at him. Tsukune held out his staff and spun it, deflecting the giant shockwaves back at the giant demon. Soku held out his giant hands and crossed them to block the attack.

Both of them flew up in the air and began to clash. The midair fight continued until Soku's claws locked with Tsukune's staff. The demon pulled out his left claw behind him. It slowly turned purple and was about to make his dead blow on the Chosen. Before the claw could hit, Tsukune disappeared. Soku whirled around trying to find him. Tsukune reappeared and slashed off the demon's left arm with his Jigen-Tou attack. The demon retreated for a while and hovered in a far distance from his opponent. His left arm suddenly grew back.

Both at them glared at each other for a while. Then suddenly Soku charged at Tsukune with incredible speed. Tsukune also charged with his fist pointing at Soku. When the two collide, Tsukune's fist struck Soku's chest. Soku cringed with pain and crash-landed to the ground. Tsukune raised the staff and waved it toward Soku. A streak of white lightning flashed from the staff and darted toward Soku. The demon lord covered his wings to block the lightning.

At that moment Tsukune fired and ice beam from the staff, which froze the giant demon for a while. Soku became frozen solid in a giant iceberg. A minute later the ice cracked and the iceberg exploded. The ice chunks rained all over Moka and her friends. Soku roared and smashed the ground with his powerful fists. His eyes were blazing red with hatred and anger.

"This isn't over, Chosen! I will destroy you right now!" screamed the demon.

Tsukune spun the staff and darted toward him. While he was doing that Inner Moka leapt to the tallest tree and called out to Tsukune.

"Tsukune! Let's finish him together!" she yelled.

Tsukune nodded. Inner Moka leapt up into the air and lashed out a kick at Soku.

"I think it's about time to know your place!" she cried, kicking the demon on the head. Soku roared with pain and glance up in the sky for his attacker. Tsukune was still charging at him with incredible speed.

Soku raised his powerful purple claws and flailed them at Tsukune. At that moment Tsukune pointed his staff and blast through the demon's poisonous claws. Tsukune charged and plunged the staff into the Skorne's chest. A blinding white light appeared on the center of his torso. Soku screamed with pain as the staff dove into his body. Flames came out of the demon lord's eyes and cracks were formed all over his body. He screamed and screamed and then there was a huge explosion that shook the ground, like an earthquake. Then everything settled.

The debris of the demon lord was blown away by the quiet wind. Tsukune descended down and was transformed back into his normal self. The staff was still in his hand. Mikogami and Fuhai woke up after the transformation. Moka and her friends stood up. Their bodies had reappeared again.

In the human world, the demons disappeared. People opened their eyes and stared in the distance. All of the buildings are on fire. The whole world is in ruins along with the monster world. Tsukune fell on his knees. His body was sore all over. Moka, Mizore, and Nazere ran toward him and hugged him.

"Nice work, Tsukune!" cheered Inner Moka. Tsukune reached from his pocket and handed her the seal. While he was doing that he glanced back and saw a figure approaching him with her fist pointing at him. It was Gyokuro, trying to strike him down. Inner Moka also glanced back, countered her stepmother's attack, and sent her flying back at the ruins.

"Know your place!"

Gyokuro lifted her head was held up and then she collapsed onto the ruins of the Youkai Academy and could move no more.

"I will never let anyone, even you, to hurt Tsukune," Inner Moka said.

Inner Moka took the Rosario and placed it on her neck. She transformed back to her Outer form and began to fall backwards. Mizore stood behind her to catch her from falling. The Outer Moka opened her eyes and ran to Tsukune to embrace him. Ruby and the rest of her company came running to greet the Chosen. Nekonome, the Nurse, and Deshiko also came to the scene as well.

"That's what I'm talking about, dude!" praised Hiyata hitting him on the back.

"Way to go, desu!" shouted Yukari.

"Hey guys. Look it's Gin!" cried Kokoa.

Everyone looked back and indeed there they are. Ruby ran and hugged him tightly.

"Gin! I'm glad you're okay!" she praised, embracing him.

"Yeah, I thought I was a goner. But I couldn't get anyone on time. Soku's blast must have got them," he replied sadly.

"No..." cried Moka.

"I'm sorry for the loses..." said Gin, hanging his head

"At least this is all over. Both worlds are in ruin but they are safe," said Nazere quietly.

"We won the battle but we have many loses as well," said Ruby. "About 80% of the ground assault team and almost 100% of the Youkai defense including the four kings. Many injuries have also been reported as well."

Tsukune's head hung when he heard about the casualties. The four kings were so clumsy but so powerful too. Even about 90% of the human world has been destroyed and many humans had died as well. His heart sank knowing that his family might be among the 90% that had been slaughtered by the demons.

"Well, we are all here," Hiyata said.

"Wait a minute where's Kurumu-chan?" asked Tsukune, frantically.

Tsukune whirled around and found her weeping at the place where Murotsu is lying. She cradled him in her arms, kissed his cold face several times, and stroked his hair. Her tears rained down on him.

"Murotsu-senpai, why did you have to go," Kurumu sobbed. " Why do you have leave me here to die with no one to love? It's not fair that you have to leave me here all alone. I need you. If Tsukune-kun is going to be with Moka then who will I be with to love? There were several things that I haven't said yet. Things that I should have told you. I love you too. I really do love you, Murotsu. Like Tsukune-kun, I love you. Please come back to me."

Gin knelt by Kurumu who was holding Murotsu's motionless body.

"What happened to him?" he asked frantically.

"He's-he's been slain..." Kurumu sobbed.

"How?" he asked.

"By Soku..." Tsukune sadly.

Gin wept because Murotsu was his best friend he ever had in the Newspaper Club.

Tossa's men and the remaining students hung their heads. Several of them took of their hats and placed them on their chests. The rest of Tsukune's friends cried especially Nazere and Hiyata. Even Nekonome, the nurse, and Deshiko cried as well. Tsukune smashed his fists on the ground. Tears began to streak from his eyes.

"I cannot believe this!" he sobbed. "If I didn't run into the wrong direction and get lost in the woods, this wouldn't have happened. This is entirely my fault! My classmates…the humans…my family…and even Murotsu would have survived! Though I'm glad it is all over, I just hate it!"

"There was nothing else you could have done," said Moka, putting a hand on his shoulder. "He didn't want anymore people he loved to die in front of him, especially Kurumu. Murotsu was also a hero as well. He cared about both our world and the human world."

"All we can do now is grieve for him," sniffled Issa, wiping his tears with his handkerchief.

Moka and Tsukune knelt down right next to Kurumu.

"You do have feelings for him?" Moka asked her.

"Tsukune-kun would not be happy if he is with me and he wants to be with you, Moka," Kurumu sobbed. "I love Tsukune too. I really do. But when I met Murotsu, I saw that he really cared about me. He even saved me twice and he loved me. I love Murotsu-senpai too and I thought that if you have Tsukune, then I can have Murotsu."

"I'm so sorry that this happened, Kurumu-chan," pitied Moka. "I really am."

"His death was my fault," Tsukune said, placing the staff near his body. "I am sorry as well."

Kurumu hugged Tsukune and wept bitterly, burying her face in his arms. Tsukune stroked her hair and patted her on the back. He also felt bad for her because he realized she also had feelings for Murotsu as well and remembered her lovesickness. All of a sudden Zukoshi's voice came into Tsukune's head.

"Now that the demon lord has been destroyed stand up and concentrate your power from your heart into the staff. Your spirit is powerful and be spirited!"

Be spirited? What does that mean? Tsukune realized that was what Murotsu taught him. Tsukune closed his eyes and picked up the staff. His chest began to glow and a white light shined around him. He raised the staff and let out a loud shout in the air. His friends stared in astonishment.

"What's he doing?" asked Fong.

"This power, what is this?" asked Kahlua.

"He seems to be conjuring some type of spell," said Akua.

All of a sudden he pointed his staff into the air. A beam of blue light shot out of the staff and into the sky. It dispersed and hit the human earth.

"That's not any spell. It's the resurrection spell he must have learned it from Murotsu!" shouted Ruby in amazement.

"Doesn't it revitalize only one person? Is he doing this for Murotsu?" asked Mizore.

"Please do this for Murotsu!" begged Kurumu.

Tsukune continued to shout and kept the staff in the air. There was a blinding flash and the earth looked normal again. The blue light then moved into the ruins and the broken trees and the Youkai academy building has been built up again. The tree stumps grew and were back to their proper heights. The sparkles slowly fell onto the fallen students and monster gang army.

At that moment they opened their eyes, got up to their feet and cheered. Tossa and the three other kings blasted out of the pile of bricks and glanced at each other, wondering what happened. Tsukune finished and fell back on his knees panting for air. He glanced at the place where Murotsu lay. For a minute, Murotsu laid motionless until suddenly he slowly opened his eyes. He blink several times, coughed and slowly sat up. At that moment, Kurumu ran toward him and wrapped her arms around him, drenching him with her tears and kisses.

"Murotsu-senpai! You're alive!" she cried as she planted a light kiss on his cheek.

"Where...am...I? What happened?" Murotsu groaned, too dazed to know what was going on.

"Murotsu, there was one thing that I had to tell you a long time ago. I love you too! I really love you!" she cried as she embraced him. She pulled him close to her and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips. Murotsu was surprised to get kissed by her.

"No Kurumu-chan!" Murotsu protested, quickly breaking the contact. His cheeks was red with embarrassment. "I shouldn't do that. I thought you loved Tsukune. You told me you loved him with all of your heart. I mean you told Mizuka-chan but I don't think that's what you wanted. Even though I like you, I still support your relationship with him all the-"

Another kiss from Kurumu interrupted his argument. Her hands were already on his cheeks. She broke the contact. Murotsu's face became speechless.

"You talk too much," she said, smiling. "Tsukune would not be happy if he is with me and he wants to be with Moka."

"Kurumu-chan..." Tsukune and Moka both whispered at the same time.

"It's true I want to be with Tsukune but when I met you, I realized that you wanted to help me and care about me. I love you the way I loved Tsukune-kun and I needed a destined one and I thought you could be mine," she said, placing her hands on his cheeks.

"I do love you too Kurumu. Is that what you wanted?" asked Murotsu.

"Yes!" she cried, kissing him deeply on the lips. Kurumu lost herself lost in excitement as she held her destined one close to her. Murotsu's face blushed with embarrassment and felt her warm sweet lips touching his. He then closed his eyes and returned the kiss. Everybody was relieved and smiled at the scene.

"Awww, would you look at that?" teased Hiyata. "Who would have thought we would see the day?"

"Come on, Hiyata. Stop ruining their romantic moment," said Nazere.

"Well, it looks like Kurumu has finally found her destined one. I'm glad she did," smiled Mizore, happily sucking her lollipop.

"I'm happy for her and she will live a happier life with Murotsu," said Moka.

"Desu, Desu!" cheered Yukari, in agreement.

"Happy moments make me wanna cry!" cried Ruby, wiping her tears.

Gin came running toward Murotsu's side, disturbed by the PDA scene.

"Hey, Kurumu-chan! Give him some air!" he cried breaking their contact. He then glanced down at Murotsu.

"Hey bud, are you okay? Are you hurt?" he asked anxiously.

"I'm fine. I just...need to get up," Murotsu grunted, trying to stand up. But he staggered and fell back on his knees.

"Take it easy, Murotsu-senpai," Kurumu said, catching him by the arm. Murotsu grunted as he tried to force himself to get up.

"I just…wanted to go and talk to Tsukune," he said.

Kurumu and Gin picked Murotsu back up to his feet. Murotsu stood up, stretched, approached Tsukune and Moka, and gave them a bow.

"Tsukune, nice work. Now that Soku is gone, the humans and monsters can live in peace and perhaps coexist," Murotsu said.

Tsukune handed him his staff.

"I believe this staff belongs to you," Tsukune said.

"No Tsukune, you should keep this staff. You are the one that destroyed Soku," Murotsu insisted.

"But your father would want you to take care of it for him. I believe he gave that to you for that reason."

Murotsu smiled and took the staff. Blue lightning flashed the moment his hand touched it.

"You have all done well," said a wise voice.

Everyone turned toward the direction of the voice. Akasha and Zukoshi were hovering over Mikogami and Fuhai. Moka and the rest of her family immediately ran toward to Akasha.

"Mother," she said.

"Moka, I'm happy that you are safe along with father and your sisters," Akasha said in a sweet voice.

"Mother, I haven't seen you for a long time since I was a child."

"I know, but it's time for you to start a new life now that the evil has been vanquished."

"Yes mother."

"Dearest husband. My girls. I'm glad you are all fine."

"Thanks, sweetheart," replied Issa.

When Murotsu saw Zukoshi, he dropped his staff and fell on his knees in front of him. Tears began to streak from his eyes.

"Father," he sobbed.

"My child,"

"Father, I-I…" he wanted to say something but no words came out of his mouth.

"You don't have to say anything but understand that even though everyone's lives matter, your life should matter to you. Have you thought about how the Chosen and the rest of your friends would feel if you were gone?"

Murotsu glanced at Kurumu and hung his head when he said that.

"No I didn't, father. It's just that I cared about everyone and I don't want to lose them like I lost you and my friends from the old Newspaper club. I couldn't forgive Uncle Yuroku for what he did to you and my friends. But now when I saw you, I felt bad for dealing with the matter in my own hands and killing him. I-"

Zukoshi smiled and placed a hand on him. Murotsu only felt his misty presence on him.

"I understand, son. Though you sought revenge, part of your heart for everyone pleases me, my son. Do you remember the first time I found you?"

"Yes,"

"There is no need to get upset and punish yourself over what happened in the past. You don't need to feel responsible about it at all. The past is just a memory that you must overcome."

"Father...I'll do my best."

"You have always been my beloved adopted child. Since you have trained the Chosen, I began to see that the student has now become a teacher. I am proud of you for what you have done."

"Thanks father," replied Murotsu and smiled.

"I'm afraid it's time for us to return to the land of the dead," said Akasha.

"Yes it's time," said Zukoshi.

"Thank you, Zukoshi and Akasha and farewell," said Fuhai.

"I will continue to look after your daughter and Tsukune," said Mikogami.

"I am sure you will, dearest friend," said Akasha.

She and Zukoshi floated away back to the light upon the sky. Murotsu quickly ran after them.

"Wait, father! Don't leave me!" Murotsu cried, extending out his hand.

"My son, I will always be watching you. I want you will start a new life and begin a new generation of dragon mages!"

"I – he paused but couldn't say anything else. He realized that his father was right. He smiled. "Yes, father. Farewell,"

Zukoshi and Akasha flew up to the light and disappeared into it. Then the light disappeared. Murotsu stood there gazing at the sky. Kurumu ran toward him and hugged him from behind. After he turned, they both embraced each other and kissed. Kurumu broke the contact and ran towards Moka.

"Akashiya Moka, I can't believe I'm saying this. Tsukune is yours," Kurumu said to Moka.

"Kurumu-chan…" Moka's eyes fluttered with delight. It was the one thing that planted a smile on her face.

"I already lost. You had beaten me fair and square but I found my true destined one that would love me forever. I do love Tsukune but as a friend from now on," Kurumu continued.

"And I as well would say almost the exact thing," said Mizore. "I already found someone to be with. Is that right, Nazere-san?"

"Huh?" Nazere blushed with embarrassment when he heard Mizore say that.

"Tsukune is now yours but in one condition," said Kurumu. "Don't steal away his friendship from me or anyone of us. It belongs to all of us."

"Kurumu-chan. Mizore-Chan. Thank you! It's a promise that I will keep," cried Moka and embraced Kurumu and Mizore with a hug. Ruby and Yukari joined in the group hug as well.

"Well, things have come back to normal," said Hiyata. "But it would have been better if Kokoa likes me."

"You will eventually get lucky some day, Hiyata," said Nazere, quietly.

"I will be going back to the Youkai academy and train once more," said Fong.

"As for my daughters and I, we shall return back home and start things over," said Issa, as he and his two older daughter set out to leave. He then glanced at the unconscious Gyokuro near the Youkai Academy.

"We will bring her back home. She needs to learn how to love Moka as well," he said.

"Can I come with you, dad?" asked Kokoa.

"My dear Kokoa, you still have school to finish," said Issa.

"Come on!" she complained.

"I'm staying with you, mistress," said Koumori to Kokoa.

"My men and I will head back to the human world," said Tossa and they headed for the tunnel near the bus station.

"Well then, now all the students are here let's go back the Youkai Academy and continue this year of school," said Mikogami.

"Well the nurse and I better go right now," said Nekonome, as she and the Nurse headed toward the school.

"I will help my great grandson train," said Fuhai following Fong.

"And I will be in the club house when you guys need me," said Gin.

"Can I help?" asked Ruby.

"Of course you can," he answered.

"What about me?" asked Deshiko quietly.

"Please come and join us. You are a new member of the Newspaper Club," said Gin.

Deshiko smiled and followed them into the school.

"Alright guys, it's time for you girls and Tsukune to go back to school," said Murotsu.

"Will we see you guys again?" asked Moka.

"We will come back to visit. It's not goodbye forever," said Nazere.

"Besides I already made a promise to Kurumu-chan to be her destined one after this school year is over," said Murotsu with a smile.

"That's right. I would be looking forward to our wedding," said Kurumu, happily.

"And to you, Mizore," said Nazere.

"I'm looking forward to it," answered Mizore, smiling.

"Ahhh…." Sighed Moka. She began to fall backwards. Tsukune ran behind her and caught her by her shoulders.

"What's wrong Moka-san?" asked Tsukune.

"I'm so thirsty and hungry after the battle," she said.

"Uh-oh, hear it comes, desu!" said Yukari, placing her hands on her cheeks.

"Wait Moka-san not now!" protested Tsukune, backing away from her.

Moka lunged for Tsukune and wrapped her arms around him. As she pulled him close to her body she her teeth sank into Tsukune's neck and her lips sucking on his skin.

"Kappuchuuuuuuuuuuu!"

"Waaaaaaaaaah!" screamed Tsukune, flailing his arms.

"Onee-san, it's not fair that you get to drink his tasty blood. I want some too," cried Kokoa, lunging for Tsukune. "Kappuchuuu!"

"Ooooww! Not you too, Kokoa-chaaaan!"

"Kokoa-chan..." cried Hiyata.

"Oh cheer up Hiyata," said Nazere.

"Oh dear," sighed Kurumu.

"That could be a problem," said Mizore.

"Desu, desu!" said Yukari, nodding her head.

The three of them went up to Moka and Kokoa and broke them away from Tsukune. Moka and Kokoa grinned with delight while Tsukune slumped to the ground, dazed. The girls laughed at him and carried him to the Youkai Academy for class.

**THE END…NOT!**

**Stay tuned for the FINAL FINAL ENDING of this story!**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Power of the Chosen + Vampire

Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario + Vampire. I twisted the author's storyline into my own imagination. If violence is an offence to you, please do not read this!

Ruby and her friends stood in terror as they watched as their bodies are slowly fading. A minute later Moka, Mizore, Nazere, and Kurumu began to notice that happening to them as well. A wicked smile formed on Soku's face.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! That is a sign that my demons are almost finished with your human creators. You Moka will join your mother and that dragon mage friend of yours really soon," boomed Soku holding his claws in the air and spanning his wings. Inner Moka glanced at Tsukune who is lying unconscious on the ground.

"Tsukune! Tsukune! Wake up!" cried Inner Moka.

"Tsukune! Help us!" cried Kurumu.

"Hurry, Tsukune!" cried Nazere.

"Tsukune!" cried Mizore.

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" laughed Soku. "Quit your blabbering! That foolish human cannot hear you. I secretly moved his soul to the dimension of the dead when I grabbed him and he fell unconscious!"

"No!" yelled Inner Moka.

"Oh, don't worry. He won't die but I will end his life once every last human is destroyed!"

At that moment Mikogami and Fuhai appeared right behind right behind Tsukune's body. Soku turned and was amused to see them.

"So my old friends have come to see the show?" taunted Soku.

"This ends here, Soku!" yelled Mikogami.

"Ha! You intend to fight me? Don't be foolish," hissed Soku. "It takes four of you sages to match against me. There are only two of you left. That boy will never be able to defeat me."

"We are not here to fight you, Soku," snapped Fuhai transforming into in his other form.

"Don't insult me, Touhou Fuhai. You shall address me as Lord Soku, the rightful ruler and creator of this realm! Only the real demons shall exist in this world," snarled Soku.

"Not if we can help it," said Mikogami. "Tsukune is the one to defeat you and don't underestimate him."

"Dream on, old man," boomed Soku preparing to fire his dark pulse at him.

Fuhai and Mikogami glanced at each other and placed their hands on the glowing part of Tsukune's other chest. Both of them closed their eyes and disappeared before Soku used his dark pulse.

"Interesting," said Soku. "You decided to leave right now. You made a wise decision."

**Later on in a different place**

Tsukune opened his eyes and found himself in a different place. He rubbed his eyes and gazed at a white color. At that moment he sat up and glanced around him. Everything around him was completely white. There was no sign of Moka and the rest of his friends. Not even Soku, Gyokuro, nor the rest of the grunts were present Not even a building or a tree is in this dimension. Just pitch white.

"Hello?" he called out. His voice echoed throughout the area. There was no answer.

"Am I dead?" he asked himself.

Tsukune quickly got up to his feet and began to run forward. His body began to shiver a bit. The place seemed pretty desolate. There was no sound except for the noise he was making from his breathing and feet.

"Hello? Can anyone here me?" There was no still reply. He continued to run forward, anxiously tying to find away out this dimension. What is this place? He thought. Where am I? The whole place was silent. He continued to run but nothing seemed to be moving around him. There were no trees, no rocks, and no living things. He kept on running until he hears a voice in the distance.

"Tsukune…Tsukune…"

"Soku," thought Tsukune. He ran toward the direction of the voice. It was indeed a man's voice but was not sure it was Soku's. His heart was racing as he was running toward the voice. Then suddenly he saw a white figure standing in the distance. Tsukune's stopped running and slowly walked toward the figure. The figure did not appear to be Soku nor an evil looking person. He was wearing a white wizard like clothes. Everything he was wearing was completely white. His hair was white. The face seemed to be quite calm and elderly.

"W-Who are you?" Tsukune said, nervously.

"I am Kunjuro Zukoshi," the white figure answered.

Kunjuro Zukoshi? That must be Murotsu's father! He thought.

"Am I – Am I dead?" Tsukune asked.

Zukoshi's wise face smiled.

"Your soul has been transhifted into the dimension of the dead by Soku," he answered.

Tsukune just remembered when he was fighting Soku; he lost consciousness when Soku squeezed him. Tsukune's eyes widened when he realized that he has to stop Soku from destroying the human world.

"Look um…Zukoshi-san. How do I get out of here and how do I defeat Soku? He is impossible to defeat. I can't even use the staff and –," said Tsukune.

"Calm down Tsukune. You have to learn patience," said Zukoshi.

"This is pretty hard. I can't defeat a big demon like him alone. He's impossible to defeat," said Tsukune, falling on his knees.

"Nothing is impossible," came a female voice.

Tsukune's head turned around behind him. A beautiful woman was approaching toward him. She was wearing a large black Victorian styled gown. She almost looked like the Outer Moka. Her pink hair was tied in a black bow and her fair skin resembled Moka's.

"B-Bloodriver Akasha," his mouth had to say.

Akasha smiled at him. Her smile reminded him of Moka's.

"You will not fight alone. We dark lords and sages will help you destroy the evil Soku, Chosen," said Akasha, holding out her hands. "It's up to you to save the humans, monsters, and my daughter."

"What happened to Moka-san?" he managed to ask.

"My daughter is fading because of Lord Soku's demons that were attacking our creators. She does not have a lot of time."

"No! This can't be happening! Moka-san's is going to die! Everyone will die!"

"Do not despair yet, Chosen. All five of us will stop him together," said Zukoshi.

"Five of us?" Tsukune asked, seeing that only three of them were present. Akasha pointed the opposite direction. Mikogami and Fuhai slowly floated toward Tsukune.

"We finally found you," said Fuhai.

"I see that you already met up with the two other sages," said Mikogami. They both floated past Tsukune and stood right next to Akasha and Zukoshi.

Tsukune smiled and stood up.

"Alright, we can do this. So how do I get out of here?" he asked anxiously.

"Do you remember what my son had taught you?" asked Zukoshi.

Tsukune closed his eyes and remembered Murotsu's death. He gritted his teeth. The memory was just horrible to bear.

"I-I don't remember," Tsukune replied.

"What had my son told you during your training?" asked Zukoshi.

Tsukune closed his eyes and tried to think back through his private training with Murotsu.

"You must be able to control your mind," Murotsu said.

Tsukune opened his eyes and remembered that his mind is in a different dimension. He sat down and began to meditate. If he could control his mind he would be able to escape from the dimension and help his friends. He thought back in his training with Murotsu.

"The Chosen's spirit is powerful. You must be spirited," said Murotsu.

"That's it! My spirit is the power to stop Soku!" thought Tsukune.

"You also must have a heart for everyone you care about if you want to save them," said Murotsu.

"Moka-san, Kurumu-chan, everyone… I must save all of them. They mean a lot to me…" thought Tsukune. He began to remember the times how he first met each individual friend.

As he closed his eyes he continued to focus on leaving the dead dimension. In a few moments he disappeared along with the four sages. Tsukune opened his eyes. He was still lying down across from Moka and her unconscious friends. Soku turned and noticed that Tsukune was waking up.

"So Fuhai and Mikogami brought your soul back. I'm afraid you are too late. Your friends are going to die along with the humans and your family," laughed Soku pointing at the earth.

Tsukune glanced at Moka and his friends and noticed that they were slowly fading. Half of their bodies had already disappeared. Mikogami and Fuhai were standing beside him. He stood up and held out Murotsu's staff in front of him.

"This will end here once in for all. I will destroy you for the human world, all monsters, my friends, my family, Moka-san, and even Murotsu," yelled Tsukune.

"Tsukune…" Inner Moka whispered.

"Tsukune! I know you can do it!" he could hear Outer Moka's voice.

"Moka-san..."

"Why fight for Murotsu? That fool died in vain! You shall all accept your fates. You should already know that you couldn't defeat me! No one can!" boomed Soku.

"I am not fighting you alone. The four Sages are by my side!" shouted Tsukune, confidently.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! You amuse me. There were only two of the sages that were standing before me and then they disappeared. Akasha and Zukoshi are already dead!" boomed the demon.

In a little while, the spirits of Akasha and Zukoshi appeared right next to Tsukune.

"What! You two can't be here! Impossible!" shouted Soku, surprised to see them.

"Now is you chance Tsukune! Show him your true weapon!" shouted Akasha's spirit.

Tsukune stood up, raised the staff in the air, and made a loud cry toward the heavens. Zukoshi and Akasha's spirits merged into the glowing part of Tsukune's chest. Mikogami and Fuhai fired their beams of light at Tsukune. The light entered the glowing part of his chest. When finished, Mikogami and Fuhai fell on their knees, panting for air. Tsukune slowly rose up into the air and spun in a circle. Moka and the rest of his friends stared with amazement and curiosity.

"What is this?" whispered Mizore.

"It's the Chosen one. He is incorporating his powers with the four Sages!" said Nazere.

"Go Tsukune!" shouted Kurumu.

"Tsukune!" shouted Inner Moka as she slowly stood up to her feet.

"Tsukune!" cried Outer Moka's voice.

Tsukune began to spin around in a circle. His body rotated in a 360 angle. Slowly Tsukune began to transform. Tsukune's eyes turned red. The bite marks on his cheeks and neck were now exposed but in a blue color. Tsukune is now wearing white armor all over his body. His pair of ghoul wings turned from black to white. When done Tsukune glanced all over his body with amazement. Soku stared with astonishment.

"You may have the aid from the sages but you cannot stop me," boomed the evil Skorne. He extended his hand toward Tsukune and fired a dark beam at him. When the dark beam made contact with Tsukune, he deflected it with his left hand. Soku roared with rage and expanded his wings. He unleashed his dark pulse at him. Tsukune held out his staff and spun it, deflecting the giant shockwaves back at the giant demon. Soku held out his giant hands and crossed them to block the attack.

Both of them flew up in the air and began to clash. The midair fight continued until Soku's claws locked with Tsukune's staff. The demon pulled out his left claw behind him. It slowly turned purple and was about to make his dead blow on the Chosen. Before the claw could hit, Tsukune disappeared. Soku whirled around trying to find him. Tsukune reappeared and slashed off the demon's left arm with his Jigen-Tou attack. The demon retreated for a while and hovered in a far distance from his opponent. His left arm suddenly grew back.

Both at them glared at each other for a while. Then suddenly Soku charged at Tsukune with incredible speed. Tsukune also charged with his fist pointing at Soku. When the two collide, Tsukune's fist struck Soku's chest. Soku cringed with pain and crash-landed to the ground. Tsukune raised the staff and waved it toward Soku. A streak of white lightning flashed from the staff and darted toward Soku. The demon lord covered his wings to block the lightning.

At that moment Tsukune fired and ice beam from the staff, which froze the giant demon for a while. Soku became frozen solid in a giant iceberg. A minute later the ice cracked and the iceberg exploded. The ice chunks rained all over Moka and her friends. Soku roared and smashed the ground with his powerful fists. His eyes were blazing red with hatred and anger.

"This isn't over, Chosen! I will destroy you right now!" screamed the demon.

Tsukune spun the staff and darted toward him. While he was doing that Inner Moka leapt to the tallest tree and called out to Tsukune.

"Tsukune! Let's finish him together!" she yelled.

Tsukune nodded. Inner Moka leapt up into the air and lashed out a kick at Soku.

"I think it's about time to know your place!" she cried, kicking the demon on the head. Soku roared with pain and glance up in the sky for his attacker. Tsukune was still charging at him with incredible speed.

Soku raised his powerful purple claws and flailed them at Tsukune. At that moment Tsukune pointed his staff and blast through the demon's poisonous claws. Tsukune charged and plunged the staff into the Skorne's chest. A blinding white light appeared on the center of his torso. Soku screamed with pain as the staff dove into his body. Flames came out of the demon lord's eyes and cracks were formed all over his body. He screamed and screamed and then there was a huge explosion that shook the ground, like an earthquake. Then everything settled.

The debris of the demon lord was blown away by the quiet wind. Tsukune descended down and was transformed back into his normal self. The staff was still in his hand. Mikogami and Fuhai woke up after the transformation. Moka and her friends stood up. Their bodies had reappeared again.

In the human world, the demons disappeared. People opened their eyes and stared in the distance. All of the buildings are on fire. The whole world is in ruins along with the monster world. Tsukune fell on his knees. His body was sore all over. Moka, Mizore, and Nazere ran toward him and hugged him.

"Nice work, Tsukune!" cheered Inner Moka. Tsukune reached from his pocket and handed her the seal. While he was doing that he glanced back and saw a figure approaching him with her fist pointing at him. It was Gyokuro, trying to strike him down. Inner Moka also glanced back, countered her stepmother's attack, and sent her flying back at the ruins.

"Know your place!"

Gyokuro lifted her head was held up and then she collapsed onto the ruins of the Youkai Academy and could move no more.

"I will never let anyone, even you, to hurt Tsukune," Inner Moka said.

Inner Moka took the Rosario and placed it on her neck. She transformed back to her Outer form and began to fall backwards. Mizore stood behind her to catch her from falling. The Outer Moka opened her eyes and ran to Tsukune to embrace him. Ruby and the rest of her company came running to greet the Chosen. Nekonome, the Nurse, and Deshiko also came to the scene as well.

"That's what I'm talking about, dude!" praised Hiyata hitting him on the back.

"Way to go, desu!" shouted Yukari.

"Hey guys. Look it's Gin!" cried Kokoa.

Everyone looked back and indeed there they are. Ruby ran and hugged him tightly.

"Gin! I'm glad you're okay!" she praised, embracing him.

"Yeah, I thought I was a goner. But I couldn't get anyone on time. Soku's blast must have got them," he replied sadly.

"No..." cried Moka.

"I'm sorry for the loses..." said Gin, hanging his head

"At least this is all over. Both worlds are in ruin but they are safe," said Nazere quietly.

"We won the battle but we have many loses as well," said Ruby. "About 80% of the ground assault team and almost 100% of the Youkai defense including the four kings. Many injuries have also been reported as well."

Tsukune's head hung when he heard about the casualties. The four kings were so clumsy but so powerful too. Even about 90% of the human world has been destroyed and many humans had died as well. His heart sank knowing that his family might be among the 90% that had been slaughtered by the demons.

"Well, we are all here," Hiyata said.

"Wait a minute where's Kurumu-chan?" asked Tsukune, frantically.

Tsukune whirled around and found her weeping at the place where Murotsu is lying. She cradled him in her arms, kissed his cold face several times, and stroked his hair. Her tears rained down on him.

"Murotsu-senpai, why did you have to go," Kurumu sobbed. " Why do you have leave me here to die with no one to love? It's not fair that you have to leave me here all alone. I need you. If Tsukune-kun is going to be with Moka then who will I be with to love? There were several things that I haven't said yet. Things that I should have told you. I love you too. I really do love you, Murotsu. Like Tsukune-kun, I love you. Please come back to me."

Gin knelt by Kurumu who was holding Murotsu's motionless body.

"What happened to him?" he asked frantically.

"He's-he's been slain..." Kurumu sobbed.

"How?" he asked.

"He sacrificed himself for Kurumu," Tsukune sadly.

Gin wept because Murotsu was his best friend he ever had in the Newspaper Club.

Tossa's men and the remaining students hung their heads. Several of them took of their hats and placed them on their chests. The rest of Tsukune's friends cried especially Nazere and Hiyata. Even Nekonome, the nurse, and Deshiko cried as well. Tsukune smashed his fists on the ground. Tears began to streak from his eyes.

"I cannot believe this!" he sobbed. "If I didn't run into the wrong direction and get lost in the woods, this wouldn't have happened. This is entirely my fault! My classmates…the humans…my family…and even Murotsu would have survived! Though I'm glad it is all over, I just hate it!"

"There was nothing else you could have done," said Moka, putting a hand on his shoulder. "He didn't want anymore people he loved to die in front of him, especially Kurumu. Murotsu was also a hero as well. He cared about both our world and the human world."

"All we can do now is grieve for him," sniffled Issa, wiping his tears with his handkerchief.

Moka and Tsukune knelt down right next to Kurumu.

"You do have feelings for him?" Moka asked her.

"Tsukune-kun would not be happy if he is with me and he wants to be with you, Moka," Kurumu sobbed. "I love Tsukune too. I really do. But when I met Murotsu, I saw that he really cared about me. He even saved me twice and he loved me. I love Murotsu-senpai too and I thought that if you have Tsukune, then I can have Murotsu."

"I'm so sorry that this happened, Kurumu-chan," pitied Moka. "I really am."

"His death was my fault," Tsukune said, placing the staff near his body. "I am sorry as well."

Kurumu hugged Tsukune and wept bitterly, burying her face in his arms. Tsukune stroked her hair and patted her on the back. He also felt bad for her because he realized she also had feelings for Murotsu as well and remembered her lovesickness. All of a sudden Zukoshi's voice came into Tsukune's head.

"Now that the demon lord has been destroyed stand up and concentrate your power from your heart into the staff. Your spirit is powerful and be spirited!"

Be spirited? What does that mean? Tsukune realized that was what Murotsu taught him. Tsukune closed his eyes and picked up the staff. His chest began to glow and a white light shined around him. He raised the staff and let out a loud shout in the air. His friends stared in astonishment.

"What's he doing?" asked Fong.

"This power, what is this?" asked Kahlua.

"He seems to be conjuring some type of spell," said Akua.

All of a sudden he pointed his staff into the air. A beam of blue light shot out of the staff and into the sky. It dispersed and hit the human earth.

"That's not any spell. It's the resurrection spell he must have learned it from Murotsu!" shouted Ruby in amazement.

"Doesn't it revitalize only one person? Is he doing this for Murotsu?" asked Mizore.

"Please do this for Murotsu!" begged Kurumu.

Tsukune continued to shout and kept the staff in the air. There was a blinding flash and the earth looked normal again. The blue light then moved into the ruins and the broken trees and the Youkai academy building has been built up again. The tree stumps grew and were back to their proper heights. The sparkles slowly fell onto the fallen students and monster gang army.

At that moment they opened their eyes, got up to their feet and cheered. Tossa and the three other kings blasted out of the pile of bricks and glanced at each other, wondering what happened. Tsukune finished and fell back on his knees panting for air. He glanced at the place where Murotsu lay. For a minute, Murotsu laid motionless until suddenly he slowly opened his eyes. He blink several times, coughed and slowly sat up. At that moment, Kurumu ran toward him and wrapped her arms around him, drenching him with her tears and kisses.

"Murotsu-senpai! You're alive!" she cried as she planted a light kiss on his cheek.

"Where...am...I? What happened?" Murotsu groaned, too dazed to know what was going on.

"Murotsu, there was one thing that I had to tell you a long time ago. I love you too! I really love you!" she cried as she embraced him. She pulled him close to her and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips. Murotsu was surprised to get kissed by her.

"No Kurumu-chan!" Murotsu protested, quickly breaking the contact. His cheeks was red with embarrassment. "I shouldn't do that. I thought you loved Tsukune. You told me you loved him with all of your heart. I mean you told Mizuka-chan but I don't think that's what you wanted. Even though I like you, I still support your relationship with him all the-"

Another kiss from Kurumu interrupted his argument. Her hands were already on his cheeks. She broke the contact. Murotsu's face became speechless.

"You talk too much," she said, smiling. "Tsukune would not be happy if he is with me and he wants to be with Moka."

"Kurumu-chan..." Tsukune and Moka both whispered at the same time.

"It's true I want to be with Tsukune but when I met you, I realized that you wanted to help me and care about me. I love you the way I loved Tsukune-kun and I needed a destined one and I thought you could be mine," she said, placing her hands on his cheeks.

"I do love you too Kurumu. Is that what you wanted?" asked Murotsu.

"Yes!" she cried, kissing him deeply on the lips. Kurumu lost herself lost in excitement as she held her destined one close to her. Murotsu's face blushed with embarrassment and felt her warm sweet lips touching his. He then closed his eyes and returned the kiss. Everybody was relieved and smiled at the scene.

"Awww, would you look at that?" teased Hiyata. "Who would have thought we would see the day?"

"Come on, Hiyata. Stop ruining their romantic moment," said Nazere.

"Well, it looks like Kurumu has finally found her destined one. I'm glad she did," smiled Mizore, happily sucking her lollipop.

"I'm happy for her and she will live a happier life with Murotsu," said Moka.

"Desu, Desu!" cheered Yukari, in agreement.

"Happy moments make me wanna cry!" cried Ruby, wiping her tears.

Gin came running toward Murotsu's side, disturbed by the PDA scene.

"Hey, Kurumu-chan! Give him some air!" he cried breaking their contact. He then glanced down at Murotsu.

"Hey bud, are you okay? Are you hurt?" he asked anxiously.

"I'm fine. I just...need to get up," Murotsu grunted, trying to stand up. But he staggered and fell back on his knees.

"Take it easy, Murotsu-senpai," Kurumu said, catching him by the arm. Murotsu grunted as he tried to force himself to get up.

"I just…wanted to go and talk to Tsukune," he said.

Kurumu and Gin picked Murotsu back up to his feet. Murotsu stood up, stretched, approached Tsukune and Moka, and gave them a bow.

"Tsukune, nice work. Now that Soku is gone, the humans and monsters can live in peace and perhaps coexist," Murotsu said.

Tsukune handed him his staff.

"I believe this staff belongs to you," Tsukune said.

"No Tsukune, you should keep this staff. You are the one that destroyed Soku," Murotsu insisted.

"But your father would want you to take care of it for him. I believe he gave that to you for that reason."

Murotsu smiled and took the staff. Blue lightning flashed the moment his hand touched it.

"You have all done well," said a wise voice.

Everyone turned toward the direction of the voice. Akasha and Zukoshi were hovering over Mikogami and Fuhai. Moka and the rest of her family immediately ran toward to Akasha.

"Mother," she said.

"Moka, I'm happy that you are safe along with father and your sisters," Akasha said in a sweet voice.

"Mother, I haven't seen you for a long time since I was a child."

"I know, but it's time for you to start a new life now that the evil has been vanquished."

"Yes mother."

"Dearest husband. My girls. I'm glad you are all fine."

"Thanks, sweetheart," replied Issa.

When Murotsu saw Zukoshi, he dropped his staff and fell on his knees in front of him. Tears began to streak from his eyes.

"Father," he sobbed.

"My child,"

"Father, I-I…" he wanted to say something but no words came out of his mouth.

"You don't have to say anything but understand that even though everyone's lives matter, your life should matter to you. Have you thought about how the Chosen and the rest of your friends would feel if you were gone?"

Murotsu glanced at Kurumu and hung his head when he said that.

"No I didn't, father. It's just that I cared about everyone and I don't want to lose them like I lost you and my friends from the old Newspaper club. I couldn't forgive Uncle Yuroku for what he did to you and my friends. But now when I saw you, I felt bad for dealing with the matter in my own hands and killing him. I-"

Zukoshi smiled and placed a hand on him. Murotsu only felt his misty presence on him.

"I understand, son. Though you sought revenge, part of your heart for everyone pleases me, my son. Do you remember the first time I found you?"

"Yes,"

"There is no need to get upset and punish yourself over what happened in the past. You don't need to feel responsible about it at all. The past is just a memory that you must overcome."

"Father...I'll do my best."

"You have always been my beloved adopted child. Since you have trained the Chosen, I began to see that the student has now become a teacher. I am proud of you for what you have done."

"Thanks father," replied Murotsu and smiled.

"I'm afraid it's time for us to return to the land of the dead," said Akasha.

"Yes it's time," said Zukoshi.

"Thank you, Zukoshi and Akasha and farewell," said Fuhai.

"I will continue to look after your daughter and Tsukune," said Mikogami.

"I am sure you will, dearest friend," said Akasha.

She and Zukoshi floated away back to the light upon the sky. Murotsu quickly ran after them.

"Wait, father! Don't leave me!" Murotsu cried, extending out his hand.

"My son, I will always be watching you. I want you will start a new life and begin a new generation of dragon mages!"

"I – he paused but couldn't say anything else. He realized that his father was right. He smiled. "Yes, father. Farewell,"

Zukoshi and Akasha flew up to the light and disappeared into it. Then the light disappeared. Murotsu stood there gazing at the sky. Kurumu ran toward him and hugged him from behind. After he turned, they both embraced each other and kissed. Kurumu broke the contact and ran towards Moka.

"Akashiya Moka, I can't believe I'm saying this. Tsukune is yours," Kurumu said to Moka.

"Kurumu-chan…" Moka's eyes fluttered with delight. It was the one thing that planted a smile on her face.

"I already lost. You had beaten me fair and square but I found my true destined one that would love me forever. I do love Tsukune but as a friend from now on," Kurumu continued.

"And I as well would say almost the exact thing," said Mizore. "I already found someone to be with. Is that right, Nazere-san?"

"Huh?" Nazere blushed with embarrassment when he heard Mizore say that.

"Tsukune is now yours but in one condition," said Kurumu. "Don't steal away his friendship from me or anyone of us. It belongs to all of us."

"Kurumu-chan. Mizore-Chan. Thank you! It's a promise that I will keep," cried Moka and embraced Kurumu and Mizore with a hug. Ruby and Yukari joined in the group hug as well.

"Well, things have come back to normal," said Hiyata. "But it would have been better if Kokoa likes me."

"You will eventually get lucky some day, Hiyata," said Nazere, quietly.

"I will be going back to the Youkai academy and train once more," said Fong.

"As for my daughters and I, we shall return back home and start things over," said Issa, as he and his two older daughter set out to leave. He then glanced at the unconscious Gyokuro near the Youkai Academy.

"We will bring her back home. She needs to learn how to love Moka as well," he said.

"Can I come with you, dad?" asked Kokoa.

"My dear Kokoa, you still have school to finish," said Issa.

"Come on!" she complained.

"I'm staying with you, mistress," said Koumori to Kokoa.

"My men and I will head back to the human world," said Tossa and they headed for the tunnel near the bus station.

"Well then, now all the students are here let's go back the Youkai Academy and continue this year of school," said Mikogami.

"Well the nurse and I better go right now," said Nekonome, as she and the Nurse headed toward the school.

"I will help my great grandson train," said Fuhai following Fong.

"And I will be in the club house when you guys need me," said Gin.

"Can I help?" asked Ruby.

"Of course you can," he answered.

"What about me?" asked Deshiko quietly.

"Please come and join us. You are a new member of the Newspaper Club," said Gin.

Deshiko smiled and followed them into the school.

"Alright guys, it's time for you girls and Tsukune to go back to school," said Murotsu.

"Will we see you guys again?" asked Moka.

"We will come back to visit. It's not goodbye forever," said Nazere.

"Besides I already made a promise to Kurumu-chan to be her destined one after this school year is over," said Murotsu with a smile.

"That's right. I would be looking forward to our wedding," said Kurumu, happily.

"And to you, Mizore," said Nazere.

"I'm looking forward to it," answered Mizore, smiling.

"Ahhh…." Sighed Moka. She began to fall backwards. Tsukune ran behind her and caught her by her shoulders.

"What's wrong Moka-san?" asked Tsukune.

"I'm so thirsty and hungry after the battle," she said.

"Uh-oh, hear it comes, desu!" said Yukari, placing her hands on her cheeks.

"Wait Moka-san not now!" protested Tsukune, backing away from her.

Moka lunged for Tsukune and wrapped her arms around him. As she pulled him close to her body she her teeth sank into Tsukune's neck and her lips sucking on his skin.

"Kappuchuuuuuuuuuuu!"

"Waaaaaaaaaah!" screamed Tsukune, flailing his arms.

"Onee-san, it's not fair that you get to drink his tasty blood. I want some too," cried Kokoa, lunging for Tsukune. "Kappuchuuu!"

"Ooooww! Not you too, Kokoa-chaaaan!"

"Kokoa-chan..." cried Hiyata.

"Oh cheer up Hiyata," said Nazere.

"Oh dear," sighed Kurumu.

"That could be a problem," said Mizore.

"Desu, desu!" said Yukari, nodding her head.

The three of them went up to Moka and Kokoa and broke them away from Tsukune. Moka and Kokoa grinned with delight while Tsukune slumped to the ground, dazed. The girls laughed at him and carried him to the Youkai Academy for class.

**THE END…NOT!**

**Stay tuned for the FINAL FINAL ENDING of this story!**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Wedding Day + Vampire

Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario + Vampire. I twisted the author's storyline into my own imagination. This final chapter is written as a play.

Narrator: Tsukune and his friends continued their wonderful year in the Youkai academy. At last they finally graduated from the school and received their Youkai High School diplomas. About four to five years had passed by until Tsukune finally proposed to Moka for marriage. Moka was delighted and immediately accepted his proposal and lunged for him to hug him. After that he and Moka decided to get married at the Youkai Academy and told the rest of his friends about it. When Issa heard about it, he immediately gave Tsukune his approval to marry his daughter. During the day before their wedding at the Youkai academy, Gin and the newspaper club along with Murotsu and his company began to pass invitations to the students and staff. The next morning finally came. In Tsukune's old dorm, Murotsu and Gin were already helping Tsukune get dressed for the wedding.

**Scene 1**

Murotsu: Well, it looks like the day has finally come.

Tsukune: Yes. Um…guys can I ask you something?

Gin: Yeah, what is it?

Tsukune: Um...what if Moka-san has second thoughts? What if she doesn't like me?

Gin: (putting on Tsukune's bow) What are you talking about, Tsukune? She goes completely gaga for your blood of course.

Tsukune: Yeah but that doesn't mean she loves me.

Murotsu: Of course she does. She already told me that you were the first human she ever met.

Tsukune: She did? Wait. How did you know that?

Murotsu: Well, she told Mizuka-chan.

Tsukune: Oh, I don't like the feeling I am having today.

Murotsu: What feeling?

Gin: He's saying that he's very jittery when it comes to weddings and romantic moments.

Tsukune: N-no! That not it! I have been waiting for this moment for a long time. I- (faints)

Gin: (catches him) Easy, buddy. Don't be afraid of admitting that you are nervous about the wedding.

Murotsu: Besides everyone gets nervous during their first wedding. I think...

Tsukune: Do you really think so?

Gin: All right! I have a solution that would help this wedding go smoothly for you.

Tsukune: Thanks Gin, but I;m fine. You don't need to do that.

Gin: Tsukune if you keep getting nervous like that she's gonna say something is wrong with you. A man cannot get nervous when he get engaged to his woman. (walks to Tsukune)

Murotsu: Gin, you shouldn't…

Gin: Here's what you do when it comes to this wedding. You wait til your hot girl comes to you. Then since Mikogami is the priest for the wedding he is going make his wedding ceremony speech.

Tsukune: Yes I know how it works but…

Gin: Alright then let's practice.

Murotsu: Gin this isn't a good idea.

Gin: (grabs Tsukune's hands) Once Mikogami asks Moka says, "Do you want him to be yours?" She should say yes and if Mikogami asks you the same question then you should say yes. He will then say you may kiss the bride and give her a big wet one like this (begins to pucker up toward Tsukune)

Tsukune: (shaking with fear) Wait a minute Gin! Please don't…

Murotsu: (Smacks Gin with his staff. Gin falls to the ground unconscious) I think you got a little carried away. He doesn't need any help or practice for this.

Tsukune: (exhales) I'm saved.

Murotsu: You don't have to be nervous, Tsukune. If she didn't love you, she wouldn't have accepted your proposal.

Tsukune: I guess you're right.

Murotsu: Just relax. Don't think about what is going to happen and you will be fine.

Tsukune: Thanks Murotsu.

(Enter Fong, Nazere, and Hiyata)

Fong: Is Tsukune done?

Murotsu: He's looking rather nice with his tux and bow.

Nazere: Well the ceremony is going to start in about 15 minutes so you guys better get ready and get down there.

Hiyata: It's show time!

Murotsu: What's the status on the bridesmaids?

Fong: Yukari told me that they are going to finish in about 20 minutes. Ruby and Kokoa are already at the door to greet the guests.

Nazere: Well let's get down there now.

Hiyata: Before we move on. We have a little problem. (Gin wakes up)

Fong: What is it?

Hiyata: It appears we have more bridesmaids than groomsmen. Why do we have so many bridesmaids?

Fong: It's because all the girls want to be bridesmaids plus Kahlua and Akua wanted to help Moka dress up. We are doing this wedding the way Moka and Tsukune want it.

Tsukune: Yeah. Um guys…I'm a…bit nervous.

Hiyata: Just take a deep breath and you will be fine.

**End of scene 1 now on to scene 2**

Narrator: Later on Moka's friends and sisters were helping her get dressed.

Kurumu: Yahoo! This is going to be the most romantic wedding ever! I can't wait for my wedding to be like this!

Moka: Kurumu-chan, do you think Tsukune likes me in this outfit?

Kurumu: (Putting on the flowered headband on Moka's head) Are you kidding me? Tsukune-san is totally nuts about you. He never stops talking about you or even caring about you.

Moka: I'm pretty scared.

Mizore: (putting a lollipop in Moka's mouth) Perhaps this can help.

Kurumu: (Takes out lollipop from Moka's mouth) Mizore! That doesn't look good on Moka! Have you ever seen brides with lollipops in their mouths during weddings?

Mizore: Well, I've seen my mom sucking her lollipop in her wedding picture.

Moka: I have never been to a wedding before. Oh if only Tsukune were here with me right now.

Kurumu: That's the point! It's a tradition for the groom to wait for the bride during the ceremony. Once you enter the doors stand up straight and smile at him.

Moka: Um…okay. I'll try.

Mizore: It looks like you are all set up. (Enter Akua and Kahlua)

Akua: The veil is ready, sister. (Puts it on Moka)

Moka: Thank you big sis.

Kahlua: Oh, there is one thing I have to give you. (Hands her a pair of cross earrings)

Moka: Wow those earrings look nice. They look like the ones you wear.

Kahlua: Actually father made them for you to wear for the wedding. My earrings are just limiters.

Moka: Thank you so much!

Kahlua: (begins to cry)

Akua: What's wrong, Kahlua?

Kahlua: (crying) It's just hard… to believe that Moka is growing up… and now she's going to be married… and she's going to leave us.

Kurumu: (Sweat-dropping) Man, does she ever stop crying?

Mizore: (Sweat-dropping) Not really.

Moka: It's okay, Kahlua. It's not goodbye forever. I will come back home for a visit. I promise.

Kahlua: (Wipes her eyes and nose with tissue) I know.

(Moka hugs Kahlua)

(Enter Yukari)

Yukari: Hey guys, is Moka…(stares at Moka with amazement). Wow…you look lovely, desu.

Moka: (blushing) Thank you, Yukari.

Yukari: Everyone is waiting for you. We need to get down there now.

Kurumu: Then let this wedding begin!

Moka: This wedding dress is making me feel sweaty already.

Mizore: I'll be your air conditioner. (Blows cold breeze at Moka)

Moka: Thanks. I would need that when I'm at the ceremony.

Narrator: And so Moka and her bridesmaids slowly walked downstairs and head for the gym. All of the wedding guests were all the students and staff from the Youkai Academy, the Monster Management gang, and Tsukune's mom and cousin. His dad did not attend the wedding because he was afraid of the monsters. In the front row of where the guests were sitting are Nekonome, Ririko, and Okuto.

Nekonome: (crying) Nyyaa!

Ririko: Will you cut that out? We are in a wedding ceremony!

Nekonome: (crying) Nyyaa! I cannot help it. I always cry during weddings!

Ririko: (holds finger in front of her) P-L-E-A-S-E B-E Q-U-I-E-T!

Okuto: (sighs) I honestly never thought the wedding ceremony is going to be in the gym. Kids like Tsukune and Moka are growing up and now they are getting married. How quickly time flies.

Narrator: Tsukune and the boys arrived to the ceremony and stood on the right side of the platform. Murotsu quickly ran toward the piano and began to play. A few minutes later the bridesmaids arrived and walked quickly to the left side of the platform. Ruby and Kokoa followed the bridesmaids and waited for Moka to come. Koumori was perched on top of the arch staring at the scene with his girlfriend. Then everyone began to quiet down when the double doors opened. All of a sudden most of the Youkai boys' cheeks turn pink when they made a glance at the bride. The beautiful Moka slowly walked down with her father Issa. Behind them was Mizore, cooling down Moka with her cold breeze.

Many of the Youkai boys especially Kozo, Bazaburo, and Kubisaku began to cry because Moka wass getting married to Tsukune. However, none of them ever dared to hold a grudge against Tsukune seeing that he was the one who saved them and powerful to defeat Soku. Mikogami was already on top of the platform with a small book in his hand. Once Moka walked to the platform, she took Tsukune's hand and faced Mikogami. Murotsu stopped playing and walked to the place where the groomsmen stood. Mikogami opened the ceremony and began to speak. About thirty minutes passed until the engagement rings were brought out. After the rings were put on each other's fingers, Mikogami began to close the wedding.

Mikogami: So Tsukune, will you take this vampire as your wife of your life?

Tsukune: I do.

Mikogami: And Moka, do you regard Tsukune as the person you want to be with?

Moka: I do.

Mikogami: I will now proclaim you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.

Narrator: Tsukune and Moka wrapped their arms around each other and kissed. Everyone stood up from their seats and cheered. The couple then walked down through the isle, followed by Kurumu and Murotsu, Mizore, and Nazere, Fong and Yukari, Ruby and Gin, Hiyata and Kokoa, and Kahlua and Akua. As Moka and Tsukune went outside everyone followed. Twenty feet away from the doors was the bus driver.

Bus Driver: Congratulations Tsukune!

Tsukune: Thank you sir.

Bus Driver: Are you two ready to meet your new house?

Moka: Of course.

Bus: Then hop in Aonos.

Narrator: Tsukune and Moka waved goodbye to their friends and family and set off to their new home. After a few years of wonderful marriage, Moka became pregnant and bore a son. Tsukune was then hired to work for the Youkai Academy. When Mikogami retired he promoted Tsukune to be the headmaster of the school. Moka on the other hand was a housewife to watch over her son. During that time, Kurumu and Murotsu were married and had five kids together. They had two boys born to be dragon mages and three succubi triplets. Murotsu continued his career in teaching martial arts and monster sparring while Kurumu was a writer for a Youkai newspaper company outside the school.

Mizore married Nazere and had four children together. Both of them continued the business in selling potions. Though Hiyata and Kokoa had several fights with each other, they got married and had children together. Fong married Yukari when she was 19 and spent a wonderful life together and had two kids. When all of their kids got older, they attended the Youkai academy. Seeing that Gin's perverted characteristics were a bit similar to Ruby's, both of them were married. During their marriage, Gin became the advisor for the Newspaper Club while Ruby worked around the school for Tsukune. The new Newspaper club elected Deshiko Deshi to be the president for the Newspaper club. Peace between the monsters and the human continued and a new barrier was built to prevent the rivalry from happening. The barrier lasted for a long time and continued on. Everyone lived happily ever after.

**THE END!**

Thank you for reading my story! I hope you enjoy it. Critics you may not like this story but I wrote this for my own personal enjoyment. Please review if you like it. If not, don't review. For more info look at chapter 1. I apologize that I had to end the harem like this. You don't have to agree with the pairings I made but Tsukune x Moka makes the most sense. If Moka has Tsukune then who does Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari, Ruby, and Kokoa have? I mean every man needs a woman! In this case, every woman needs a man in my opinion. I did not make any Yuris and I do not like yuri and yaoi! I will update the chapters for corrections on grammar, sequences or any other problems.


End file.
